Rebirth
by TheUnrealShowoddyWoddy
Summary: Four teens are dropped unceremoniously into the hectic world of RWBY with no memory of who they are. Follow Cyan and Lupus, the voice in his head as they try to adapt to the unforgiving danger of Grimm and the even more unforgiving danger of social interaction! Primarily OC based and pairings undecided. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first Fanfic. Ever. So if it sucks, please tell me. Also, I didn****'t have a proof reader for this so there might be some mistakes. Lastly, this is probably my first piece of published writing and had no experience to draw from. This starts with a stupid intro that I didn't want to take out. So, without further ado, here is the first chapter of Rebirth. *Pushes chapter out then runs away to hide forever***

_I always liked fields. Big open spaces where I could just fall on my back and look up at the sky. I could lie there for hours, completely unaffected by anything. It was my safe haven, my own little slice of the universe, just for me and my thoughts. I would have been happy to die in a field. Well, I did actually. I was stabbed I think. Or shot. Or did I choke? I can__'t remember. It doesn't matter now though, what's done is done. Now I just look back at all my memories. Though it's getting difficult to remember them. I guess that would be death. My brain is shutting down, turning off. Maybe it's for the best, I would be sad if I remembered everything I liked about life. Can I be sad? Do I still have that function? I wonder what I look like right now. Lying there in the field, surrounded by tall grass and wheat and flowers and other various plant life. My hair would be spread everywhere, my long blonde hair. I would like to think I had long hair. Or was it short? Was it brown? Red? I can't seem to remember. What about my eyes? What colour were they? Blue? Green? I think they might have been green. Probably. Everything is getting darker now. I guess so._

_I always liked fields... _

"He's most certainly human, maybe even part faunus. He wasn't in the group that started. He was just there somehow." a female voice said.

"That much is apparent. Maybe he can tell us how he got here when he wakes up." a calmer male voice replied.

"I doubt it, none of them seem to know anything." the female rebutted.

"Well, we'll see." the male voice finished.

_Your awake, good. Your hearing is fine. Vitals are stable. You seem good, except your nose is a bit out of joint. Wait, can you think? _

"Are you real?" I thought.

_Of course I am. Now, I would suggest getting up and inquiring about what's going on._

"Good idea" I said aloud, startling the female. The male just spun on his heel to face me. I was lying down on a bench made of a cold metal. I shifted my legs over the side and sat up, rubbing my head.

"He's awake!" the female cried.

"I can see that Glynda" he replied, his focus on me; "Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. The voice inside my head is telling me to ask you where I am. No, wait, what's going on." I answered casually.

The seemed taken aback at that. I took that time to evaluate my hosts. I could see now that the female, blonde hair done in a way that made a curl fall down the right of her face with green eyes hidden behind small spectacles, was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt with a black skirt and a cape with purple on the inside. Who wears a cape? The male, on the other hand had grey hair that seemed to go everywhere, with brown eyes, also hidden behind tiny spectacles. He was wearing a green scarf that covered most of his neck and a black, unzipped, suit that revealed a green undershirt. Seemed ordinary enough.

"The voice inside your head?" the female, _Glynda_, asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, I think his name is Lupus. He seems curious about who I am." I stated, bringing even more doubt across Glyndas face.

"_He?" _she asked again; "Is this some sort of jo-" she started before the male cut her off.

"Enough Glynda, please, I'm sure the boy has been through enough as it is." he said as Glynda shot him daggers.

_You probably shouldn't have brought me up. Now the female seems anxious. _

"Not my fault" I said aloud, much to the dismay of the female.

The male just sighed and took a small sip of whatever was in the mug he was holding.

"So, are you going to answer my question?" I asked innocently.

"You mean you don't know?" Glynda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I asked the question because I did know." I said sarcastically.

_Good one._

"Excuse me-" she cries, frustration building on her face, before being, once again, cut of by the male.

"Please, enough." He says steadily; " You do not know who you are?"

I sigh.

"No, I don't. If I did, we wouldn't be talking about it." I state, rolling my eyes to annoy the cape wearer.

"Do you know your name?" he asks, ignoring my ignorance.

I thought about that for a moment. About what people call me.

_Do you have a name? _

"No" I answer to both the man and Lupus.

"What shall we call you then?" he says into his cup as he takes another drink.

_What shall we call you? This may take a whi-_

"Cyan" I say, putting on my most serious face.

"Cyan? Why Cyan?" He asked me, raising his eyebrow.

"I am pretty sure that's my favourite colour" I answer, nodding my head as if to agree with myself.

The female just sighed. The male took another sip. He looked over to the female and said something in a hushed tone.

_Did you hear that? _

'No.' I think.

_He said "Lets move on to the next one"_

'So?'

_There may be another like you!_

'And?'

_They might know you?_

'Oh, right, yeah.'

"We'll be back in a bit, stay here." the male says, shaking me from the voice in my head.

"Yeah, okay" I say, lying back on the table with my hands behind my head; "Take your time"

I hear the door close and click.

_I can tell you how to pick that lock._

"Hush now you, I'm just gonna wait like he said" I tell him; "And, I don't feel like walking around naked" I finish, looking down at my body.

Ozpin closed the door behind him and locked it with an audible click as Glynda pulled out a scroll. She looked over the small profile she had pulled together about the four teenagers.

"So far we have four teens, all around the age of 17, all with no memory of who they are. They all appeared around the same time too. They weren't there before the test started and none of the pupils have come forward about seeing them." she read aloud as they walked along the corridor towards the next room. When they arrived, they stopped, allowing Glynda to pull up another profile on the next teen. This one hadn't woken yet and seemed to display no irregularities. She nodded, still looking down at the scroll as Ozpin unlocked the door and opened it, revealing another blank room with another sheet metal in the middle. Except this one was empty. Ozpin stopped and Glynda bumped into the back of him, knocking the scroll out of her hand.

"Oh, great, another broken. I swear I go through at least sev-"

"Glynda."

"What?" she asked, looking up. She looked around the room to find it completely empty.

She barged past, walking into the room fully, looking behind the door and under the table. Ozpin, all the while just stood there, casually sipping his coffee.

"How'd she get out?! She was here not five minutes ago and you locked the door!" she exclaimed, panicking.

Ozpin sighed and looked into his cup. This was going to be a long day.

_Meanwhile..._

"All I'm saying is that if I could see into the future, I would know everything that's going to happen and be a total badass" Cyan argued out loud with the voice in his head.

_But if you saw what happens and you wanted to change it you would cause a massive time distortion and probably kill everything and everyone. Even more, they just wouldn't exist. _

"That's just a minor problem"

_Minor? The destruction of everything is a minor problem?_

"Well...okay, major-ish. It would still be cool though." he said with a smile. He was still lying on the table, completely naked and completely oblivious to it.

_Wait, I think someone's in the room. I'm picking up a very light heat source in the corner of the room._

"Dude, there's like a bazillion corners in this room. " he asked aloud again. In reality, there were four corners.

_Behind you on the left._

Cyan sat up on the table and looked at the blank corner.

"Nothing, I think your crazy" he said with a roll of his eyes as he lay back on the table.

_But... Are you sure there isn't something in the corner?_

Cyan sighed and looked back to the corner. Still blank.

"Pretty sure." he confirmed and went back to doing nothing.

_Hmm. Doubly sure?_

"If there was something in the corner, I would've seen it when I looked over there."

As if to prove his point, he looked again, only to see a naked girl huddling in the corner. It took a moment to register it but when it did he just glared at her while slowly sliding of the table and hiding behind it with his head just poking over the top of it.

_I told you._

'Shut up! Where did she come from?!' he thought; 'And why is she naked?!'

_Why are you naked? And I don't know where she came from._

'Fat lot of help that is.' he thought back angrily.

_What am I supposed to do? Ask her some questions or something._

Cyan thought about this for a bit before deciding he probably should ask her something. Better be subtle about it though.

"How the hell did you get in here!?" he shouted to her from behind the table.

She cowered at the question, preferring to stay silent than to answer him.

_Real subtle. Better shout at the scared girl rather than help her._

"Shut up! You don't even have a corporeal form!" he shouted instead of thinking.

_Great, you scared her more. Brilliant job._

"Shut it" he growled out loud again; "I'll smash my head against this table till you shut up."

_Your brain idiot. You'll give yourself brain damage before I go away._

"I'll do it! I will!" he shouted, raising his head above the table.

"Who are you talking to?" the girl in the corner asked in a small voice, almost a whisper. Cyan looked at her curiously, forgetting he was the only one who could hear Lupus.

"Wh... What?" he stuttered.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked again, making her voice more audible.

_She can't hear me, dolt._

He brushed him off, focusing on the girl.

"Um... No one. Just myself." he replied; "Do you have a name at all?"

"I.. I don't know. Maybe." she furrowed her brow, as if trying to remember.

"I'm Cyan." he told her from behind the table.

"I'm...I'm Burgundy." she told him back.

"Is that your favourite colour?"

"Ye...yeah. How did you know?" Burgundy studied him, the tall boy behind the table. He had short blonde hair, cut roughly so it stuck up in a few places. His eyes were an odd grey-green colour. He seemed to be in shape, maybe a bit fat round the edges. She looked away as she got down to his... Member. She blushed and looked down at the floor.

At the same time, Cyan gave her a once over. She had long, dark red hair, as if kissed by fire. Her eyes were a deep dark blue colour which seemed to contradict her hair. She hid her breasts and other parts under her arms.

"Took a guess. But, how did you get in here? I didn't see you come in with the other two." he asked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards the door.

"I was with them, but they didn't see me. Neither did you. No one could. It was like I was invisible." her voice shrank away at the end of her sentence.

Cyans eyes went wide with excitement.

"You can go invisible?! That is so cool!" he ran round the table and went on his knees next to her. She moved away from him slightly.

"Can you do it now?" he asked her, not caring about either ones lack of clothes.

"I... I guess." she said uncertainly. She closed her eyes shut and started to concentrate.

Cyans eyes went from excitement to disbelief as she disappeared in front of his eyes. He stood up quickly, looking around.

"You can actually go invisible. How long can you do it for?" he asked while feeling his way through the air, searching for her.

"About a minute" said the disembodied voice of Burgundy. She danced around Cyans searching arms as he felt for her. Finally he grabbed something and cried out with triumph.

"Ha! Gotcha!" he shouted.

_Oh no._

"What?" asked a confused Cyan.

Just like before, his eyes went from excitement to disbelief as Burgundy appeared in front of him. Except it wasn't her arm he was grabbing. As the awkward seconds ticked away, his eye twitched as he slowly let go of her and drooped his head.

"I'm so sorry. I...I didn't know." he said, ashamed and embarrassed.

When he looked up, she was gone again.

"Burgundy? Are you still here?"

_Where would she have gone, the doors locked._

'Can't you see her heat signature or something?' he thought to him.

_Only when she stays still. It go's away when she moves._

'Great '

_Well, we only have a minute till she has to appear._

So Cyan stood and waited till she appeared again.

At about the forty fifth second, she appeared in the corner again, back in her huddled position.

"I didn't know Burgundy, really I didn't..." he trailed off. She just sat there in silence, not looking up at him. The silence continued until the door made the loud click again and it was pushed open. The male from earlier popped his head in and looked around as Burgundy vanished again. He scanned the room as Cyan stared back.

"Have you seen a girl with red hair in here?" he asked with a questioning look on his face.

"You locked the door, how could she have gotten in?" he replied as innocently as he could.

"Why are you standing up then?" he countered.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Cyan said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, in any case, come with me. We need to talk." he said before pushing the door open fully and throwing in a pair of casual looking jeans.

"Put them on." he instructed.

Cyan slipped on the jeans and looked back towards the door. As he looked, he saw Burgundy behind the door, keeping close to the wall. The man hadn't seen her yet. His eyes went wide when he saw her and tried not to give her away. Everything went to an inward silence as the Burgundy stood not a doors width from the man.

"Are you coming?" the man asked, holding the door open.

"I... Yep, just coming." Cyan stuttered, looking between him and Burgundy. He walked over to the door and gave one final look towards the girl before he went through the door and kept it open for a fraction longer than he should've, hopefully letting Burgundy out. He finally closed the door and sighed, hoping she had gotten out. The man locked the door and started down the long, narrow corridor. Cyan followed close behind, constantly looking over his shoulder to try catch a glimpse of Burgundy.

"So, Cyan, I think I should introduce myself. I am Professor Ozpin. I am the headmaster at this academy." he started, in a way that made Cyan feel he'd rehearsed it.

"This is an academy?" Cyan asked, before looking over his shoulder to see Burgundy tiptoeing behind them. He gave her a panicked look as Ozpin started talking again.

"Yes, you are currently at Beacon Academy." he kept on, giving a small look over his shoulder at the boy. The boy in question gave him a shaky smile back.

"Are you alright?" he asked, stopping to turn to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Great. Brilliant. Why do you as-" he stopped as Burgundy appeared behind Ozpin. His eyes jumped between her and Ozpin as she gave him a thumbs up and vanished again. Ozpin noticed and looked behind him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking back to him.

"Yeah, keep going, please." he said as calmly as he could.

"Right... As I was saying, this is an academy to teach young people to become warriors. They are known as Hunters. They fight Grimm, large, soulless creature bent on destroying humanity." he said in his same stoic tone. He kept on going but at this point, Cyan wasn't listening. Burgundy had just whispered in his ear that she couldn't keep going in and out. Just as she said this, they reached a door. As Ozpin fumbled with the keys, looking through them to find the correct one, Burgundy appeared behind Cyan again. She tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped, not expecting it. He turned his head to her while Ozpin looked through the numerous keys on the small chain he had in his hand.

Cyan mouthed a silent 'Don't sneak up on me!' to her but she just furrowed her brow and replied with an equally silent 'What?'.

He rolled his eyes and repeated his mime.

Again she just replied with a 'What?' followed by a shrug this time.

"Ahem"

Cyan froze and stared forward as Burgundy did the same but slowly moved her eyesight towards the throat clearing. Ozpin was standing with his hands on his hips. Cyan slowly, painstakingly, turned his head towards the grey haired man. Ozpin held his gaze towards Cyan and Burgundy with a look of disapproval.

"I can explain."

**And thus, my first chapter. Please leave any constructive criticism in a review or send me a PM I guess. If I get good feedback I'll try another chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**TheUnrealShowoddyWoddy**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, the feedback I got was positive. Since I have nothing better to do, I****'m just going to upload the next chapter right now. Maybe sometime in the future I'll have some kind of upload schedule. Maybe not. *Shrugs* Anyway, enjoy the next chapter of Rebirth.**

"Explain." Glynda Goodwitch demanded as she brought her riding crop down on the table for what seemed the millionth time that day. Cyan could swear the table was starting to dent. Another sheet metal table in yet another blank room.

"Is there any other type of room in this building?" he asked, trying not to pay attention to the angry secretary in front of him. He looked to Burgundy sitting beside him. She had been given a light shirt and jeans, identical to Cyan. She gave him a shrug in return.

"I don't need your stupid comments right now" she shouted, bringing the whip down on the table again.

_Who uses a riding whip as a weapon? Said the voice in the head of an idiot..._

"Why would you attempt to sneak out a naked girl? Hmm?" she asked with a look of contempt. She brought the crop down yet again.

Cyan was getting irritated at the constant crack that accompanied a new question or another burst of rage.

"Can I ask a question now? Don't answer, I couldn't care less. Why did _you_ put us in cells with no explanation to where we were, how we got here or why we were brought here? Hmm? Did you just decide that because you have a whip that you can boss us around?! The whip from one of your weird fetis-" Burgundy decided that he had ranted for a bit too long and shoved a hand in front of his mouth. He continued talking into her palm.

"What my friend is trying to say is that you didn't tell us much" she said, attempting to be the peacemaker. Glynda shot daggers at Cyan, a look she seemed to have perfected, before looking over to Burgundy with a serious face.

"We didn't tell you because we didn't have anything _to_ tell you. We know nothing about how you two got here or the other two for that matter. You just appeared." she told her as Cyan still ranted into her hand.

"There are two others?" she said, interested.

"Yes, they both appeared at the same time as you. Ozp-The Professor is currently talking to them" she told her as Burgundy removed her hand from Cyans mouth.

"And don't you forget it!" he cried, pointing his finger at Goodwitch.

Burgundy sighed and shook her head. Glynda gave him a confused look.

"What?" he asked, looking between them.

_I'm glad I was the only one that could hear that. _

Burgundy gave an apologetic smile to Glynda.

"Would you like to meet them?" she asked, much to Cyans confusion.

"Meet who?"

After a brief explanation and an understanding '_Ahh'_, Glynda took them out of the room and down the hallway they had been caught in. After turning a corner and walking down an identical corridor, they reached a crossroad that had corridors running off in both directions.

_This place looks like it was built by people who had all imagination ripped out of them. It's like a maze in here._

They took a left until they reached a door marked 366. Glynda pushed the door open and stepped in, closely followed by Cyan and Burgundy. The room was identical to the room they were just in. But behind the table sat two boys. Both had sandy brown hair and almost fully black eyes.

_Twins. Great._

'They might be friendly ' Cyan thought.

They both had a sullen look as they tracked Cyan and Burgundy across the room. As they stared at each other, Glynda pulled two more chairs out from the corner of the room. She sat the two down and stood at the end of the table.

"This is Grey and Ivory. They're twins." Glynda introduced.

"What ones which?" Cyan asked and got a dig in the rib from Burgundy as an answer.

"The one on the right is Grey and the one on the left is Ivory" Goodwitch told him.

"My right or theirs?"

"Yours"

"Oh."

Time seemed to slow down as the four stared at each other.

All of a sudden, Cyan burst out laughing. He put his head against the table and slammed his fist off it, crying with laughter.

"I like these two, they're so funny!" he cried between fits of laughter.

Burgundy, Glynda, Ozpin and both the boys had confused looks on their faces.

"Cyan?" Burgundy asked with concern.

"Yeah?" he said, giggling all the while.

"What's so funny?" she asked as he went into another fit of laughs.

"Can't you hear them?" he asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

She glared at the two boys. She hadn't heard them speak or even whisper. They hadn't made a noise. She looked up to Glynda who gave her the same confused face she herself was wearing.

"Maybe we should take him out for a bit." Ozpin suggested, finally speaking after witnessing Cyans outburst.

Burgundy took Cyan by the shoulders and escorted him out, leaving the two boys to silently wonder how he had heard them think.

They led Cyan back to the room he had woken up in and sat him on the table. He giggled again as Glynda closed the door and turned to Ozpin and Burgundy.

"I think he's calming down. Though I don't know what set him off." Glynda started before pulling out another scroll, identical to the one she had broken. She noticed Ozpin giving her a suspicious look and she explained; "I keep two, just in case I break one."

He raised an eyebrow but gave a look of dismissal as he took a sip from his mug.

"So what do we do about him?" Burgundy asked, trying to get the two back on subject.

"He seems to have picked up on something we didn't. I say we wait and watch. We can offer you and Cyan a place to stay at my academy." Ozpin said, much to Glyndas surprise.

"But.. But they don't have any fighting experience. They'll be massacred!" she exclaimed.

This put a small seed of doubt in Burgundy's mind.

"Where else do you suppose we keep them? They appeared at the academy so it only seems fair we house them." a curtain of doubt settled on Glyndas face; "They know nothing about this world. They can participate in classes and learn more about Remnant." he told her. She seemed uncertain by it but agreed. He nodded and said "I'll go and inform the other two. You tell Cyan."

Burgundy nodded and pushed the door open. Right into Cyans face. The boy was eavesdropping from behind the door, with little success.

He recoiled, holding his nose and making a low groan.

"Oh, Cyan. I'm so sorry!" she cried, rushing over to check the damage.

While Cyan moaned over his nose, Ozpin had started towards the twins room and was making some slight adjustments to the school register on a scroll as he walked. Teams had already been selected after the forest initiation, so he created a new team under 'Irregular' circumstances. He entered the four letters. CBGI. The screen stopped for a moment, processing the team creation. After a few seconds, a small green tick appeared, signalling the process was complete. He smiled, collapsing the small device and he slipped it into his jacket.

Beacon academy had always been known for it's huge building and precise architecture. Known to everyone except the four teens that had just left the medical area of the school. They had been told to explore the school on their own, given only a piece of card with their room number on it, which Burgundy kept in her shirt pocket. As they reached the catwalk, the long path running down the middle of the school, they finally saw Beacon in all it's glory. Burgundy seemed the most interested in the building and it's massive spires that seemed to lose themselves in the clouds. She marvelled at the fountains on the ground and the huge statue in the centre of the square. Even the twins seemed amazed at the detail of everything. Cyan was talking to himself again.

"If I wanted to, I totally would. I would jump off it in a heartbeat."

_No you wouldn't. You'd chicken out and crap yourself. _

"Like you could do it!"

_Your right, I can't do it._

"I knew it!"

_BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE LEGS IDIOT!_

"That's cheating!"

_...How? How could that be cheating when the legs I cheat with DON'T EXIST!_

"Well, you could...I mean...Shut up!" he grumbled with a defeated sigh.

A loud whistle disrupted him from his thoughts. He looked around to find the source of it. Across the square, under an archway stood Burgundy, waving him over. He jogged over to her, the twins however, seemed to have vanished.

"I found the cafeteria" she told him as they walked through the double doors into a massive hall filled with wooden tables. To the right, 3 large shutters had been brought down across the serving windows. Next to it was another set of doors.

"This place is amazing, isn't it?" Burgundy said, running her hand across a table; "How may people go to this school do you think?"

Cyan shrugged, ignoring her question and started towards the doors. When he reached them, he tried to pull them open, then push, but they were locked. He peered inside the window and saw it was the kitchen. And as if to annoy him even more, a big pile of cookies lay on the metal counter top, just in view. He realised that he hadn't eaten in at least 24 hours and clutched his stomach. He looked around for a means to get through, seeing only a fire extinguisher just to the left of the door. He looked around, making sure no one was watching, before rushing over and picking it up. Burgundy, at this point, had gone back outside, seeing a person walk by the window.

_You aren't gonna do what I think your gonna do, are you?_

'What?' Cyan thought back, raising the extinguisher above his head.

_This isn't gonna end well._

'Yeah it will.' Cyan thought hungrily.

But just as he was about to hurl it, a hand pulled it back, knocking him off balance. The weight strained his arms as it went backwards and he dropped it. It made a loud clang as it hit off the ground and rolled away.

_Oh dust that was close._

"What the hell were you doing?!" came a voice Cyan didn't recognise.

He spun to see a blonde haired boy, around his age, like himself only with blue eyes and, in Cyans opinion, much less better looking.

"Correction, not were doing, am doing." he said as he lunged for the fire extinguisher again. He grabbed it up and charged for the door. Before he could raise it, he felt a large crack on the back of his head. He stopped for a second and dropped the extinguisher again before twirling and falling face first onto the wooden floor, unconscious.

About 40 minutes later, Cyan awoke and groaned. He had a headache that could fell a bull. He rubbed his head and sat up. He was lying on a table, again. They really needed to stop meeting like this. He looked around to see the boy from before sitting with Burgundy. They were happily chatting away, not noticing he had stirred.

_I knew it wouldn't end well._

'Do me a _massive_ favour, and just shut up for a bit. Can you do that? For me?' Cyan thought, grimacing at his own thoughts.

_Sure._

The sound echoed around his head like a large spiked ball in a washing machine. He growled to his companion before making his way over to the couple sitting at the bench. He stumbled over and sat down, resting his head on the table.

"Nice to see you two love birds are getting on well" he slurred into the wood of the table.

"Cyan! Oh crap, your head must hurt." Burgundy said as she stood up from the bench. Cyan gave a small nod in return.

"I'm gonna go find some ice, stay here with him please?" she asked the guy.

"Yeah, of course, my fault after all." he replied. Cyan heard Burgundy run off. He sat, enjoying the silence for a minute or two while the guy sat uncomfortably.

"Listen, I'm sorry for hitting you, you were gonna break school property and if you did, you could've been expelled so I just thought that I could knock you out and save you from doing yourself damage, you know?" the guy said in a friendly voice.

Cyan said nothing, he just kept his head on the table.

"So, you know, I'm sorry. I'm Jaune, by the wa-" Cyan raised his head and looked at the guy.

"Jaune, thank you for the apology, I'm sure your very sorry" he said in a whispered tone; "but right now, my head feels like someone dumped a hundred razors in my head and shook it." he finished and put his head down again. He brought up one of his hands and stuck it over the table.

"I'm Cyan, pleased to meet you."

Jaune brought his hand up and shook.

"And you."

Just as they made up, Burgundy came back from with a ice wrapped in a towel. She handed it over to Cyan, who, without looking up, just lay the towel over his head, letting the ice spill over his head and covering his head in the towel.

"Is that good?" Burgundy asked with a smile that Cyan couldn't see.

He just gave them a thumbs up and went back to enjoying his little slice of cold for now.

Burgundy and Jaune left Cyan to himself for a bit and Jaune showed her around the school. After showing her the multiple classrooms and bathrooms, they got to the dorms and Burgundy searched her clothes for the piece of paper. After looking through her jeans pockets, she found it in her shirt pocket, folded up. After walking up a flight of stairs, they found their room. She pushed the door open to find a plain looking room, complete with 4 beds and dressers. On each of the beds was a Beacon school uniform. She found the the only one with a skirt and looked it up and down. A red plaid skirt and a brown jacket with a white shirt. A bit bland but I guess it would be okay. Looking over at the male version of the uniform, she could see it consisted of a black blazer lined with golden thread, a blue sweater vest and again, a white shirt. She looked around at the room, bare walls and bare ceilings.

"Can you put things up on the walls?" she asked Jaune, who was leaning against the door frame.

"Eh, yeah, you can put up posters and things. You can move in furniture too, if you need it." he replied. As Burgundy went into the bathroom, his scroll began to make a loud beeping noise in his back pocket. He took it out and checked the ID on the screen. Pyrrha. The red headed Spartans face showed on the caller picture. Part of Jaune's team and his partner, she seemed like the opposite to the blonde haired knight. He pressed the answer button and Pyrrha's voice came through the small speaker on the side of the device.

"Jaune, there's a boy name Cyan down here with ice all over him, he says he knows you." the crackled voice told him.

"Yeah, we left him down there. I hit him with my shield." he replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Why did you hit him? He seems nice enough." she asked, concern clearly in her voice.

"It's a long story, just, bring him up here to his room." he told her.

"Where's his room?"

He poked his head out of the door and looked around for a familiar site. He rounded the corner and checked. To his surprise, he saw his own room, with team RWBY's just across from it.

"Just bring him up to our room, it's round the corner from ours."

"Alright, seeya in a bit"

"Bye" he swiped the screen, shutting of the phone section of the scroll. He went back round to Cyan and Burgundy's and walked in to find no one in. He heard the rush of the shower and assumed she was in there. He sat down on one of the beds and waited for idly for Pyrrha to show up. Several minutes passed until he heard a scuffling outside. He rushed out to help and saw Pyrrha dragging Cyan towards the room.

"Pyrrha, what happened?" he asked, taking Cyans other arm and started dragging him.

"He collapsed on the stairs and said he couldn't be bothered moving anymore the telling someone to shut up" she told him, finally pulling him into the room. They lifted him up and onto the bed and sat down, exhausted. Just as he started snoring, Burgundy came out of the bathroom, dressed in her usual clothes but this time with wet hair.

Pyrrha stood up to greet her but was interrupted by her scroll going off. She apologised and looked at the new message that had appeared on her screen. A text from Ren: Where are you guys? Me and Nora are going down to Vale, you coming?

She showed Jaune and asked him what he wanted to do.

He nodded and looked up to Burgundy.

"I'm sorry, we need to meet up with the team. If you have any questions, ask Ruby, she's just round the corner" he said before leaving with Pyrrha. Burgundy just stood there, deciding what to do.

"No, you need a check up" Cyan mumbled into his pillow before going back to snoring.

**Well, that was a thing. Listened to nothing but Madness by Muse while writing this. Sorry about the abrupt ending, I couldn't find a good way to get Jaune and Pyrrha to leave. Like last time, any questions or things I could do better, leave it in a review or send me a Pm.**

**TheUnrealShowoddyWoddy**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just realised there that I've been alternating between NTR and Ariel fonts for the A/N. *Witty joke about fonts* Anyway, these chapters are just my OCs kinda getting used to Remnant and meeting the characters. Also, just to clarify, I have no idea about how the team name should be pronounced, at this point I just say Ci-Bi-GI. Just as it sounds. If you have an idea to what it could mean, well, great, I guess. Enough rambling, on with Chapter 3.**

Just as the sun rose above the sea, a young Ursa poked it's head out the bushes of it's nest, sniffing it's way around the clearing. For a young-ling, it was quite a large beast, with several white obelisk looking spikes protruding from it's back. It's face was covered in the same white rock, forming a mask above around it's eyes and nose. Thin red lines decorated it, from the centre of his forehead, looping around it's eyes and outlining them. His eyes glowed a red that matched the lines on his mask. It yawned, a loud, growling noise that scared away several crows that sat on the branches above. It pawed it's way toward the cover of shade nearby when several branches snapped and bushes rustled behind it. It turned it's head towards the bushes, a low growl forming in it's throat. Slowly, it raised itself onto it's back legs. It took a step closer. Just as it was about to take another step, a larger Ursa came flying through the clearing, landing in the minor. It roared in pain as it got back up, leaving the minor to get it's bearings. Out of the bushes strolled a girl dressed in some ill fitting shorts and a shirt that cut off at the waist. She wiped some leaves of herself and shook her hair, causing more to fall out. She had shoulder length hair that sparkled as the new sun reflected off of it. The larger Ursa roared at her, spraying saliva around her. He finished and charged at her as she smiled. She spun to the left just as the Ursa was about to hit her. It dug it's paws into the ground to stop and she used this chance to jump on it's back. Using the spikes as handholds, she thrust herself onto it's head and dug her hand into it's eyes. It roared, going on it's back legs and swiping at her. She pulled back and it veered backwards towards a large oak tree. It swung again and it connected with whole right side of her body. She was flung off the beast and landed on her back, feeling her spine snap like a twig. She struggled for breath as the shards of her broken back pierced her lungs. The half blind Ursa, realising it's victory, stumbled towards her and raised it's massive claw above it's head and brought it down upon the girls head.

Cyan's eyes shot open as he awoke from the dream. He looked around frantically, expecting an Ursa paw to take his head off. Realising he was alone, he sighed and let his head fall back into the pillow.

_Well that was vivid._

The teen lifted his head out of the pillow; "You saw that too?"

_Yes. I think it might have been a vision. _

"Don't talk hocus pocus, it was just a dream."

_Well, we'll see._

He left it at that and looked out the window to the right of his bed. It was dark out. It struck him as he slid out of bed, that he hadn't gotten into the bed in the first place. His headache was gone. He looked about the room. They're were four beds and a dresser. The beds were all made nicely, apart from his. His was crumpled and had a large body mould curved into the fabric.

"Burgundy?" he said, poking his head out of the door; "You here?"

He came out of the room and shut the door behind him.

_Go right._

"Why?"

_There's a large heat signature around that corner._

Cyan followed his guidance around the corner. There he was faced with a door on either side of the corridor. He looked at both of them and decided right was probably a safe bet. How he came to that conclusion, Lupus didn't know. He knocked on the door and stood patiently as he waited for the door to open. When it did, he was greeted by a short girl draped in a red cloak and wearing a small combat dress.

'Holy crap she's cute. Look at her hair! It has red bits! I should get red bits. And her eyes are silver, what? Who has silver eyes? But still.' Cyan though giddily.

The girl stared at her with a confused look as the blonde haired boy stood, staring at her.

_Quickly, pick up lines, on the double._

Cyan quickly leaned against the door frame and gave her a smile.

"Hey there beautiful, how are you doing?" he asked.

Burgundy liked this school. After Cyan had passed out and Jaune and Pyrrha left, she decided to go to the classrooms again. She found one unlocked and had a peek inside. She had found a bundle of textbooks on history and Dust usage behind the teachers desk. She sat at one of the desks and started reading. Two hours later she had finished them both, replaced the, took them back again and decided to take them back to the room to read again. As she left the room, books held close to her chest, she heard a high pitched scream coming from around on of the corners. Before she could question it, a terrified Cyan sped round the corner and stumbled of the wall before sprinting down the corridor and turning off again.

"Cyan? What the-"

Before she could call after him, a long blonde haired girl came around the corner after him. Her eyes were red and her hair seemed to be on fire.

"GET BACK HERE!" she bellowed after him as she sped up to catch him. Cyan, at this point, was already in the cafeteria and trying to find a place to hide. After giving up on that, he tried the door he had come through earlier that day. Locked.

_She's coming._

"Phrasing" he said quickly as he tried to force the door open. He smacked his hands against it as the girl kicked the doors to the cafeteria open. He spun and put his back to the wall. She strode in, keeping eye contact with Cyan. She walked around the tables and closed in on him as he stumbled away from her.

"Please don't kill me!" he cried as he hit the back wall. He covered his head with his hands and let out a whimper as she came closer.

_You are such a coward. You should be fighting her! C'mon!_

Just as she reached him, Burgundy ran in with the books still firmly in her grip and stopped as she saw Cyan pull himself up the wall so he was standing.

_Good, now, when she goes to punch,use the back of your forearm to push it away and deflect it._

She pulled her fist back, a small ka-chink sound accompanying it. She swung with all her might, going for the side of his head. Cyan, having no other plan, did exactly what he was told to. He raised his arm as hers came round. He pushed her arm away as the explosive round fired. Instead of where going into Cyans brain, it flew off towards some tables, blowing 3 of them apart.

_Kick her, just above the stomach. It'll wind her._

Cyan raised his leg so it was against his chest and kicked as hard as he could. She stumbled back as he revelled in his victory. But this just made her angrier.

_Okay, so, the counter attack came out well, now, duck left. Good, she hit the wall, punch up, , right in the chin. Oh my, she seems angry. I think you'd better move to a better position. What, no, don't get on top of a table. Oh great, left, right, duck. Get off the damn table! Get up close, maybe she prefers long range. Duck, great, she has two rounds in her right arm shotgun-rocket launcher thing. Closer, good, now grab arm, twist it so she's in front of you, good, now put your foot on her back and pull till she gives in. No, wrong, twist it the other way. Oh no. _

Cyan stumbled back as the girl stood up and grabbed him by the collar. Before he could react, she fired a round into his stomach, sending him flying across the hall, landing his back as he skid to a stop against the opposite wall. Burgundy, only watching till now, came rushing across to where he landed.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why fight her?" she asked, pushing him on his back.

Cyan tapped his head; " He told me to. And it worked, till he gave me _bad information_" he said venomously.

_Not my fault you didn't know how to twist her arm._

The girl had made her way towards them but Burgundy blocked her path.

"Stop! What did he do to deserve this?" she asked as she was pushed out of the way.

"He hit on my little sister!" she snarled as Cyan tried to pull himself up.

"But she's so cute!" he cried as he sat up against the wall.

"Cyan! Not now!" shouted Burgundy as she stepped in the way of the girl; "How about we calm down and try to resolve this?"

"I'm gonna resolve him!" she cried as she attempted to get by her.

"What does that even mean?!" Cyan cried back as Burgundy struggled to hold the brawler girl back.

At that moment, the young girl from earlier rushed in.

"Yang! There you are! We've been looking everywhere!" she exclaimed before examining the situation.

"Ruby, get behind me, don't look at that creep" she snarled at Cyan.

"What's going on?" she asked as she stepped closer to her sister.

"Your sister attacked me" Cyan informed her as he coughed.

"With good reason!" she growled.

"Yang, please, stop." Ruby told her as she leaned down to check with the blonde haired boy; "Are you alright?"

He nodded and smiled as Yang lowered her fists and gave a pouty face.

"Your sister is really strong" he spluttered.

"Yeah, she's... Temperamental" she smiled and helped him up. He wiped dust that wasn't real of his clothes as Burgundy let go of Yang. As soon as she was free, she rushed towards Cyan and pinned him against the wall. She went very close to his ear and whispered something. Cyans eyes went wide as she dropped him and left.

_Is that even legal?_

Cyan just shook his head.

After both Ruby and Yang had left, the two teens went back to their room to find both the twins fast asleep. Looking outside, it was darker than before. Burgundy quickly went to the bathroom to change while Cyan sat down on his bed and fell on his side, letting the soft sheets soothe his aching bones. That chick hit hard.

_You know, maybe we shouldn't have hit on that chick._

"After all that," Cyan started before changing to a whisper to not wake the two boy next to him; "You choose to say that?"

_You did surprisingly well against her though. Maybe you should take up fighting._

"Maybe you should take up good idea lessons" he replied as Burgundy came out dressed in the school version of pyjamas. Not wanting to get changed into that, Cyan just took off his shirt and jeans and hopped into bed. Burgundy flipped the light switch off and jumped into the bed next to him.

"Hey Cyan?" she whispered.

"What?"

"While you were unconscious, I found some books in a classroom."

"I'm happy for you"

"And I found that Beacon is a school for fighters."

"Mmhmm"

"They're divided into teams with the names based on the names of the members of said teams"

"Uh huh"

"So that means we're CBGI"

"Uh uh"

"How come we got stuck with CBGI?"

"Why ask me?"

"I don't know" She rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling.

"Hey Burgundy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you see the ceiling?"

"I guess, why?"

"Like, really well?"

"Well no, it's dark. Why, can you?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

Cyan lay there, looking up at the ceiling. He waved his hands in front of his face and could see them clearly.

_This may come in handy._

"It may."

"What?" Burgundy whispered over.

"Nothing" he replied before turning on his side and closing his eyes, forgetting about his see in the dark power.

Cyan woke up. He trudged to the bathroom. He urinated forever and trudged back to bed. He fell back into the comfort of his sheets. He wrapped himself in a cocoon of warmth and closed his eyes again.

_Should we do it?_

'Lupus? Do what?' he though tiredly.

_That wasn't me._

'But it was in italics, it had to be you.'

_No, it wasn't._

_Yes. We should._

Just as he was about to ask what Lupus was talking about, a large quantity of water was poured over his face and drenched him. He coughed and spluttered water as he sat up.

"What the hell..?" he stuttered as the cold set in. He saw the twins leaning against opposite sides of the door frame. He growled.

_Sick'em boy._

With that he was up and after them as they ran down the halls laughing and giggling at their prank. He followed them down the stairs, slipping on a few steps and followed them through the corridors. They ran into a room and slammed the door. He burst into the room in his boxers, covered in ice water. All eyes fell on him as the twins took their seat next to Burgundy who had her head in her hands. They had lead him into the class that he was supposed to be in.

"Ah, Cyan, glad to see you have finally decided to join us." came a quick voice from the front of the class. He looked down to where the voice came from. A thin man with green hair gave him a 'you're late.' look. Cyan stood up straight and faced the man.

"Sir, I am very sorry for being late. May I return to my dorm to get clothes?" he asked as he gritted his teeth.

"You may. And don't sleep in again. I know your new here, so I'll let you off" he said before turning back to the board and continuing the lesson. Cyan looked at the twins, who tried their hardest not to laugh, and gave them a two finger salute before leaving the classroom. He made his way back up to the room. He went to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge. He sighed and put his head against it.

He slowly made his way over to RWBYs door, hoping that one of them might be in. He knocked and dropped his head in anticipation for what came next. The door opened, though he didn't see who opened it. He waited for either a hello or a punch in the face. It was the latter.

**Chapter three, done, dusted, cleaned, whatever. It seems Cyan just can't catch a break. Good. Leave a review or PM me as always. Thanks,**

**TheUnrealShowoddyWoddy**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here we are again, it's always such a pleasure. I'm sorry, I'll stop now. You know how I said upload schedule? You remember? Good. Just making sure. For reasons I don't quite understand, this entire chapter was deleted. Three times. So I've had to rewrite it. Three times. *Sips 18****th**** Pepsi max 2 litre bottle* So if this chapters quality is lower than usual, that is why. Also, hope you had a happy Halloween and all the RWBY fan art that came with it. *Glares at Reddit* Anyway, here is chapter 4 of Rebirth.**

A red haired girl sat on the bench next to the medical clinic and put some earphones over her head. She pulled up her scroll, flicking through the various choices of music to listen to. She decided on some _Achieve Men_ and clicked on their second album, _Lets play_. She let the music fill her ears as she pulled out a small book from her small brown satchel. She flicked through the pages and started reading. She read through it, a book given to her by a friend about a man with two souls, each one trying to take control. She casually flicked through the pages and listened as the next song came on. After about half an hour, she put down the book and sighed, looking around as she tapped her foot to the beat of the music. She smiled at a couple dressed in the school uniform as they strolled by, holding hands and generally looking cute together. She took one of the earphones off her ear just as the sliding doors to the clinic opened with a swishing noise. She looked as a blonde boy came through wearing a green shirt and a backpack, with some blue jeans to accompany. Cyan grabbed the straps of the bag and pulled it so it was at the top of his back. She smiled as stood, sliding the earphones off her head and leaving them round her neck.

"You really need to stop pissing Yang off" Burgundy laughed as she walked over to him.

"She gets pissed off at the smallest things though" he complained as lifted his shirt, revealing a large cut surrounded by purple bruised skin; "Look what her death gauntlets did!" he said as she grimaced at the sight. He lowered it as they started the long walk back to the dorms.

"So what, this is the third time you've been here this week?" she teased as they walked up the left side of the path, letting another student pass.

"Fifth" he corrected sourly.

"Fifth? It's not even Wednesday..." she said, sorting her red plaid shirt. She looked down at her jeans and slipped a hand in her pocket, pulling out a small compacted scroll. She pulled it apart and opened the messenger app as they crossed some grass and onto another path.

"So, they found something in a check up that they hadn't found before" Cyan said brusquely as he jumped over a small crack in the stone.

"Oh yeah?" she replied, not looking up from the scroll.

"Yeah, I told them about how I can see in the dark. The nurse told me to wait while she got a doctor. They hooked me up to a big machine and took blood samples and stuff. They said the tests might take a while and they'll inform me once they're done. But they're about 80% percent sure I'm faunus."

"80?" she said, still not looking up.

"Yeah. It's kinda scary. I don't even know what that means." he told her, looking down at his shoes. Burgundy sent the message and collapsed the scroll, putting it back in her pocket.

"Well," she started as they reached the doors to the dorms; " a faunus is a half human, half animal. They usually have features that give away that they're faunus though." she said, looking at the back of Cyans head, looking for any type of horns or ears.

"An animal? Does that mean any animal?" he asked as they climbed the stairs Cyan had been pushed down when he accidentally spilled juice on Yang's favourite top.

"Yep, any animal." she said as they stepped into the corridor and passed the JNPR and RWBY rooms.

"Does that mean I could be a...a...a cat? Or a bird?" he drilled as she nodded to all of them. They reached their door. Cyan stopped a few feet short. Burgundy turned to look at him suspiciously.

"What?" she asked as he looked at the door.

"You go in first" he said, looking over his shoulder.

She furrowed her brow but complied, opening the door and walking in. He stared for a minute before slowly following her. As he stepped in the room, he looked above him at the top of the door, looking for a bucket. He started in and looked around with his eyebrow raised. He looked behind the door and around the room as Burgundy fell onto her bed and put her earphones on again. Happy that no water was headed his way, he sat down on his bed and lay back so his head drooped over the other side. He looked over to the dresser and saw the huge pile of homework that lay upon it. Then a thought struck him. He sat up and looked at Burgundy with a questioning look.

"Where did you get earphones?" he asked as she removed one to hear him.

"Of off Ruby. She got a new pair so she gave me these" she answered, shrugging.

"How come you get headphones and I get a punch in the ribs? How is that fair?" he cried as she put the earphone back on. He sighed and lay back again. He lay there till there was a knock at the door. He looked up and rolled backwards off the bed to go answer it. He opened it and looked around. No one. He looked up and down the corridor and saw nothing. He leaned back in and closed the door. As he turned, he heard a giggle and before he could realise, he was drenched in water. Again. He spat out the salt water and looked at one of the two twins. He wasn't even mad.

"How...the hell...did you get in here?" he asked as the other came in through the door and high fived the one with the bucket.

"The window of course." one answered with a grin. They laughed and gave him the bucket before leaving the room with a puzzled Cyan and a hysterical Burgundy.

"There isn't even a window in here..."

"Monsters! Deeemons! Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I mainly refer to them as prey! A-ah ha! Uh.."

Cyans head slammed down on the desk as it slipped from his hand. It didn't wake him up though. A small puddle of dribble formed around his mouth as he dreamed of being a bird and flying away on the wind.

Next to him, the twins were doing the same, leaning on each others backs with their eyes closed, snoring quietly in sync. Burgundy on the other hand, was listening intently, keen on learning all she could about Remnant and the terrifying creatures that inhabited it. Professor Port, a small, portly man with combed over hair and a moustache that Cyan described as 'forged by the gods ', had told this story multiple times, each time crazier than the last. She looked down in time to see Ruby showing off her drawing of Port, a crude sketch that had stink lines coming off him. She giggled as Ruby looked up at her and smiled.

"Miss Burgundy! Is something funny? Would you like to share?" Port shouted from down the front of the class. Burgundy stood up, cheeks flushing red.

"N..No sir, just, Cyan said something funny." she answered.

"Mr Cyan! Do you have something to say?" he shouted. Burgundy looked over to see he was fast asleep. She kicked his chair and he woke up, blinking as a long stream of saliva came from his lips.

"Well? Do you?" Port asked again.

"Yes, I do have something to say" he said sleepily; "And my two good friends Grey and Ivory will tell you what that is" he said, pointing a finger at them and slamming his head down on the table again.

"Mr Grey and Mr Ivory! Will you tell me?" Port asked for a third time.

Grey woke first and shrugged his brother awake. They both rubbed their eyes simultaneously and turned to the teacher.

"Yes, Mr Port." Grey started; "We do have something to tell you" Ivory finished.

"We think that your story is very funny and we-"

"-very much want to hear the end of it-"

"-especially about your grandfather that smells of cabbages." Grey stopped as Port looked at them with great puzzlement. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, yes, of course. As I was saying.."

Burgundy looked at the two sandy haired teens as they settled back into position. She leaned over Cyan.

"How did you two do that? That was crazy!" she whispered to them. Grey shrugged and Ivory tapped his nose.

"Psst! Psst! Burgundy!" Ruby whispered up. She looked down at Ruby.

"What?" she answered, careful not to talk to loud.

"We were thinking of going into Vale for a bit, we were wondering if you four wanted to join us?" she asked. Burgundy gave a thumbs up as Port finished his story about how he showed true honour on the battlefield.

As the bullhead took off, Jaune Arc, fearless leader of JNPR, was being violently sick into a bin as Pyrrha rubbed his back to comfort him. Cyan sat down next to Burgundy as he observed the two.

"Those two should totally date." he said knowingly as Burgundy flipped another page of her book. Cyan kept on observing as Yang eyed Cyan up from across the deck.

"I don't trust him" she said as Ruby sat down next to her.

"Should I get a dust upgrade Crescent Rose?" Ruby asked as she looked through a catalogue of weapon parts.

"Where is the rest of his team? Is he planning something?" she said suspiciously.

"Ooh, or the micro thin blades? To cut through Grimm twice as easily!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Hey Cyan!" Yang called over to the blonde haired boy.

"Oh god, what did I do!?" he cried as he covered his head in defence.

"Nothing, where's the rest of your team?" she asked him as he lowered his arms.

"They opted out on going, said they had studying to do. I don't know" he shrugged and went back to watching Pyrrha and Jaune. He looked over to Ren and Nora as she latched onto Rens arm.

"So should they..." he said passively while Burgundy looked up to Yang.

"Where's the rest of your team anyway?" she asked as the Bullhead shook from some turbulence, making Jaune cry out in fear.

"Blake and Weiss are already down there. We're meeting them at a cafe in the middle of Vale." she answered. Burgundy nodded and went back to the book. Before she could start reading though, Cyan leaned over.

"Hey, you what I just realised?" he said to her, making her look up.

"What?" she replied as she put the book down, knowing she wouldn't get to read it on this trip.

"Yang and Ruby both have super cool weapons. Why don't we?" he asked, expecting to be backed up.

"Because we can't use them." she said curtly.

Cyan opened his mouth to say something before thinking about it and closing it. They sat in silence as the pilot came over the radio above Cyans head.

"We are now coming into land, please be seated while the landing gear unclips."

They touched down on the south side of Vale, birds scattering away from the descending aircraft. It landed and the eight teens disembarked, making there way to the centre of vale. On the way, they found themselves in a busy street filled with people and vendors selling many different wares. Distracted by some shiny looking daggers, Cyan strayed from the group and quickly found himself on his own. He walked with the crowd, getting pushed and shoved in every direction till he ducked into an alleyway. He took a breather whilst watching the fast flowing river of people sail by. He climbed up on top of bin and looked over the heads of all the people. He spotted Jaune looking equally stranded in an alleyway across the street. He waved and shouted, trying to get his attention to no success. He had to get across. He braved his way through the large crowd, pushing people out the way and using stalls as breaks in the movement. He finally reached Jaune as he stumbled out into the alleyway, breathing heavily; "Jaune, thank god. I thought I'd never get to you." he said, cracking his back and leaning against a dumpster. Jaune seemed about as happy to see him.

"Cyan! Good, we need to find the rest of the group. I tried sending an SOS to Ruby but I have no signal" he said, showing Cyan his scroll. It had four bars crossed out on the screen. He nodded.

"We need to get to a shop or something. Get out of the chaos." Cyan planned as he leaned of the dumpster.

"Yeah, across there, I already found one." he told him as he pointed at the shop across the river of people.

Cyan groaned as he realised he would have to go back across. He put on a defiant face as he grabbed Jaune's hand. Jaune gave a look of puzzlement but Cyan ignored it and rushed head on into the crowd, hoping they'd make it across without losing each other.

They did. They both crashed though the door of the shop and landed in a heap on the floor. Cyan groaned as he rubbed his head, untangling himself from the mess of body parts. Jaune looked around at the shop and froze, his blood turning to ice in his veins. Cyan stood up and looked around. He put on a confused face everyone in the store stared at him. All of them were women. It was a lingerie shop.

"Cyan..." Jaune started as Cyan took a bra of the shelf; "We picked the wrong shop." he finished as he grabbed him by the shoulder and pushing towards the door.

"But..." Cyan protested weakly as Jaune closed the shop door behind them. As Jaune looked for another shop through the crowd, a pair of incredibly angry red eyes were set on Cyan.

"YOU!" a voice came from over the bustle of the crowd.

Cyan looked around and put a finger to his chest; "Me?" he said, confused.

"YOU PERVERT!" Yang screamed as she loaded her gauntlets.

"Seriously?" Cyan cried before she uppercutted him, sending him screaming through the air and into the middle of the crowd.

Cyan held the ice pack against his chin as he sat in the cafe with a tired Jaune, an extremely mad Yang, a cookie eating Ruby, a silent Blake, a tea sipping Weiss and a ice cream filled Nora. Ren, Pyrrha and Burgundy hadn't shown at the cafe yet. Cyan flinched as Yang got up to go to the toilet.

"I swear to god, if I get hit one more time by her, I'll be ninety five percent purple." Cyan groaned.

"Serves you right for going into a lingerie shop" Weiss said before sipping her tea again. Cyan shot daggers at her.

Cyan sighed as Yang sat down again. She loaded another slug into her gauntlet.

**Have you ever smashed your head repeatedly of a brick wall? That is what writing this three times over was like. Damn. If you enjoyed it and enjoy my pain, please follow and stuff, you know how to do it. Leave a review or send me a Pm if you have any questions. I still don't know what the pairings will be but I have decided that the one true pairing will be here. Arkos for the win. Seeya, I'm going to bed. **

**TheUnrealShowoddyWoddy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. My name is TheUnrealShowoddyWoddy. You are currently reading the 5****th**** chapter of Rebirth, my RWBY fanfic. Been a while, in my terms, since I last uploaded. I've also been sick. So here is the 5****th**** chapter of this thing. I actually don't know what to say. Enjoy?**

Cyan ran his hand through his hair as the large metal door clanged to a shut in front of him. He sat on the small piece of wood chained to the wall in possibly the blankest room he had ever seen. Well, it was a cell. His cell. For tonight anyway. He cracked his knuckles and stood up, facing the wall. He put both his hands on it and started to hit his head off the wall over and over till blood started to cascade down his face. It went into his eyes but he just closed them and kept going. He started getting slower and slower, his eyesight darkening. He stumbled back and slid down the wall. He wiped the blood from his eyes.

_What the hell are you doing?_

Cyan looked up. He pulled himself up the wall again.

_Stop. Stop it. You aren't doing anything to help yourself. _

He tried to hit his head again but failed, falling against it. He fell right and hit the door. He moaned loudly. He smacked his knuckles against the metal. He waited.

_What are you trying? What are you accomplishing by doing this? Hello?_

"Where the hell have you been?" he groaned as he knocked his knuckles against the metal again.

_Thinking. About things._

"That's my job. You don't need to think. You are a thought" he groaned before pulling himself up the door and shouting against the sliding on the door; "I'm hurt, come get me!" he shouted before collapsing against the door again.

_Well, turns out that you are not that good thinking._

"Are you calling me stupid?" he said, spitting out the blood in his mouth onto the floor.

_Says the person who just gave himself brain damage. On purpose. _

"I have a plan."

_What, they can't arrest someone who's technically a vegetable. Good plan._

The door unlocked behind him. A guard with a surprisingly thick moustache opened it and Cyan put a hand out.

"Help me up will you?" he asked as he the guards gave him surprised look.

"Come on, ass hole, get up." the guard said gruffly. He pulled Cyan up onto his feet and he leaned heavily against the guard. Before they could start walking, Cyan elbowed the guard in the stomach and head-butted him in the chin. The guard fell back in pain and clutched his stomach as Cyan sped off down the hallway, passing the other cells. He went round the corner, hitting of the wall as the turned.

_Oh, great job, now you get life for assaulting an officer. _

'Hardly an officer ' he thought as he passed another row of cells.

He reached a recreational area, filled with chairs and a vending machine of in the corner. It was empty. He reached the door to the main office as the blood from his head reached his chest. He kicked the door open and entered before stopping dead in his tracks. It wasn't the office. It was the employee staffroom. Several men and women looked up in shock as a single drop of blood hit the floor from his fingers. He rolled his eyes and sighed as one guard pulled out a tazer. He raised his hands above his head as the guard pulled the trigger and electricity surged through his body.

"I say we leave him." Weiss stated as they stood outside the police station; "I've only met this Cyan character once, but from what I've gathered, he's a complete dolt."

Weiss, Ruby and Yang had been discussing it for half an hour. Cyan had been arrested for harrasing one of the shop helpers. He kept asking what hair dye did. And to make matters worse, he tried to escape, faking an injury, assaulting a police officer only to be stopped by a tazer.

"We should at least try to get him out" interjected Ruby, who at this point, seemed to be the only one willing to get him out. She looked to Yang for support.

"Ruby, why would I want him out? Just let Ozpin get him out." Yang replied, crossing her arms. Ruby sighed. With Burgundy missing, they were left with deciding his fate. Let him rot in a cell for the night or get him out and allow the authorities to notify Ozpin.

"Try calling Burgundy again." Ruby said, looking at Yang.

"Out of range" she told her, pulling out her scroll and showing her.

Ruby puffed her cheeks out and pouted, crossing her arms in defeat.

Just then, the door to the police station opened and a very shaky looking Cyan stumbled out. Behind him came two men in white shirts and suspenders, both wearing sunglasses.

"Yeah and don't come back. Stupid faunus. Get outta here!" the one on the right said, kicking him in the butt, sending him forward.

"Cyan?" said Ruby as the two men went back in.

"Cyan" sighed Yang.

"Hey guys. Where've you been?" he asked, blinking the light out of his eyes.

"What? You were locked up. In there." Ruby told him, pointing at the building. Cyan followed her finger to the police station.

"I was?"

_Oh dust, we're not doing an amnesia story are we? Oh, wait a minute..._

"Oh yeah. Yeah, sorry, I hit my head." he said, pulling up his hair, showing a large plaster.

_Oh dust. Good, that was close._

Cyan looked around, noticing there was only three of them.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, scratching his arm.

"Well, Ren and Nora are checking out another ice cream shop, Blake's at a bookshop, Jaune and Pyrrha went into a shop together..-" Ruby said as Cyan smiled at the last part.

"-and Burgundy still hasn't shown up." she finished as Cyan breathed out his nose slightly harder. He looked at her and made a hmph noise.

"Right, where are off to now?" he asked finally, rubbing his hands together.

"Hold on! We can't just move on! Why did they let you go? And did he say 'Faunus?'" Weiss cried, frustrated at the casualness that Cyan displayed.

"Well, they said they couldn't keep me because I kept hitting my head off the wall. And because they said that they didn't want a hunter in training locked up. And yes, he did." Cyan replied with a smile.

"But...your not surprised about this? Being a faunus I mean." she asked him with confusion.

Cyan thought about it for a moment. He puckered his lips and looked up at the sky.

"Nope." he said, looking down again, shaking his head. Weiss glared at him a moment longer but gave up, throwing up her hands in defeat.

"So," he said, looking at the three of them; "Off we go."

The three left just as a girl with shoulder length hair stepped out of the station and smiled as the sun hit her face.

Burgundy couldn't decide. She looked between the two moleskin books, both with fresh, blank, paper inside. She had been deciding for ten minutes. They were both identical in anyone else's eyes but to her they were a world apart. She was stood in a book store that Blake had told her about. Since the start of her time at Beacon, she had quickly fallen in love with books. She had also found Blake, the black clad cat faunus who was also deeply in love with books. They had fast become friends, swapping books they had found, talking about the characters in their spare time and even just sitting in the library reading together. Blake hadn't told Burgundy that she was a faunus, not quite yet, but she had little by little, figured it out. She hadn't said anything because there was nothing to be said. She didn't mind if she was a cat. She liked her just as much. She put the books down and sighed, scratching her head in frustration. She gave up and left the store, looking around the empty sidestreet. She had lost everyone around an hour ago and couldn't find the cafe they had agreed to meet at. So she gave up and decided to do some shopping on her own. She had visited several shops, not buying anything. To be honest, she was broke. She had no money to buy anything she liked. That didn't stop her though. She quickly selected a new shop, a dust shop, and entered it, the door making a little jingle as she pushed it. The old man behind the counter gave her a smile and she returned it, looking around at all the crystals in the glass cases. There were several tubes filled with colourful substances lining the wall. She ran her eyes over a particularity shiny crystal as she heard another person enter the shop. She paid no notice as she picked up the crystal and put it up to her eye, tinting the world in a fantastic shade of red. She heard rustling and a click as she turned with the crystal still at her eye. The man who had walked in was wearing a large hoodie and some jogging trousers. He had a small pistol aimed at the clerks head. Burgundy lowered the crystal from her eye as the man noticed her. He looked between them nervously before pointing the gun at her. She raised her hands, the crystal still tightly gripped between her fingers. He looked at the old man again.

"Put the money from the register onto the counter, nobody gets hurt, ya got it?" he said loudly as the old man complied and started sorting through the buttons to open the register. Burgundy looked on as the man stuffed the notes into his pockets with his free hand, slightly lowering his gun. She took this as her chance. She hurled the crystal at the man, hitting him in the chest and it exploded, breaking the glass windows and knocking the man back, notes flying everywhere. Before he could gain his footing, she rushed forward and grabbed his wrist. She twisted it behind his back, making him drop the gun as she stepped to his right and using her free hand, grabbed his head and smacked it of the counter. It made a large crack as the man fell sideways, unconscious. She took a step back and kicked the gun away. She breathed out as the old man looked at her in surprise.

"Twice in two weeks..." he breathed as he shook his head in disbelief.

She gave him a shaky smile as she came to terms with what she did.

She shook her head as she looked over to the man.

"You alright?" she asked him and he gave a slight nod. The door opened again, followed by the jingle and the sound of broken glass being crunched underfoot. She spun, raising her fists and was surprised to see Jaune looking around with a shocked look on his face.

"Burgundy?" he said as she raised her hand in small wave.

"Hi."

"What...what happened in here?" he stuttered as he looked around the wrecked shop.

"This guy" she said, kicking the unconscious man in the back; "tried to rob the shop. I stopped him." she told him as the man groaned.

"What about the shop?" he asked, reminding her. She spun, ignoring him, turning to the shopkeeper.

"I'll pay for any damages, it was me who threw the crystal...I'll pay for the crystal too." she said apologetically but the man shook his head.

"No no no, if you hadn't stopped him, I'd be dead. Take this as a thank you." he said, pulling a case out from under the counter. She opened it, revealing six brightly coloured dust crystals, perfectly cut. She widened her eyes in surprise at the gift.

"I can't accept this.." she said, not taking her eyes off them. The man closed it and pushed it closer to her and gave her a smile. She smiled back and took it, leaving the shop just as the police showed up to the scene. She hid the case just to make sure they didn't think she stole it.

Jaune led her back to where Pyrrha was sitting patiently and she explained the whole story to the both of them. She asked why Jaune was there in the first place.

"I was picking up some dust for Pyrrha, she didn't feel all that well so I said I'd do it" he explained as Pyrrha shifted in her seat, allowing Jaune to sit down.

"Yes, he was very kind about it." Pyrrha told her, admiration in her eyes.

Burgundy could see where Cyan was coming from. It was turning mid afternoon as they decided on a cafe to sit in till Pyrrha felt better. But something told Burgundy that it Pyrrha wasn't that sick, she just wanted to be with Jaune. She smiled as the two chatted and talked. She completely agreed with Cyan.

"No, stop it, give me that." Ruby said forcefully as she ripped the little box from Cyans hands.

"But I want it..." he said wispfully, gravitating his hands towards it.

She slapped them away.

"You can't have these!" she shouted at him, slapping his hands away again as she replaced the box on the shelf he had taken it from.

"But, but, but I want it..." he said, trying again and getting slapped away again. "You can't have _these _ones because they're for girls. The guys section is over there." she said, pointing over the shelf to the other side. They were, of course, looking at hair dye. Cyan had rushed in and Ruby had followed him, leaving Weiss and Yang. She was curious about what he was up to. She was sure the shopping attendant had flinched when he walked near. He went round the side of the shelf and got to the male section of hair dye. He looked wondrously over the various colours that his hair could go. He picked up a dark shade of blue as Ruby joined him.

"Should I get dark blue or light blue?" he asked, picking out another and showing her. She looked between them and stuck her finger on the light blue.

"That one. Goes with your name." she said as he looked the box over again. He nodded and put the blue back. He took the box to the counter while Ruby pondered about the weapon magazine section. After flicking to a fold out picture of a fire staff, she heard a noise behind her. She turned to see Cyan waving her over and a stern looking cashier behind the desk. She rushed over to him.

"What's up?" she asked as he leant over the wire that formed the line.

"I don't have any money." he whispered, looking back to the cashier.

"How much is it?" she asked, reaching into her little satchel.

"I don't know. Some amount of Lien or len or something." he told her, shrugging. She rolled her eyes and went up to the cashier. She told her how much it was and she paid for it. As they walked out, Cyan still very much in love with the hair dye. He kept the small white bag close to is chest.

"Thank you so much Ruby. I'll pay you back when we're at Beacon." he told her truthfully. She smiled as they walked along the road and turned a corner. They started talking about hair dyes as they turned another corner and stopped as they saw a large police car in front of a shop. There was yellow tape around the scene , broken glass surrounding the area. They went up to the edge as they were taking a man in a large hooded jumper and jogging trousers out from the shop. He had two white pieces of tissue sticking out of each nostril.

"The hell happened here?" he asked no one, kicking some glass away from his feet.

_Robbery. The man seemed to have been stopped. The owner seems to be to old to be the person who did so it was another person. They probably left the scene a while ago._

"Oh look, the voice who has mood swings is back in all his glory." Cyan said out loud as Ruby gave him a weird look.

"Who're you talking to?" she asked, tilting her head.

_Shut up Cyan, you had to ask Ruby for money. How sad._

"You shut up! It wasn't my fault!" he shouted back.

"What?" Ruby said, even more confused.

_Whatever, I'm picking up the heat trail of someone, possibly the person who stopped him._

"I'm sorry about this." he told Ruby; "Are you sure it isn't the heat trail of the police officers?"

_No. This person was excited or scared and was giving off a slightly hotter heat source. That way._

"Right" Cyan finished and took Ruby by the arm.

"What? Where are we going?" she asked as they took a left into a sidestreet.

"To find a vigilante."

Said vigilante was currently sipping tea and nibbling a cookie. She opened her scroll to check the time. 4:56. She opened her messages. Nothing new so far. She closed it and took another sip. She sighed at the two in front of her. They were flirting without realising. She ordered another tea and cookie before excusing herself to go to the toilet. The toilet was a single small room with a toilet and a sink with a dirty mirror above it. She turned on the tab and filled her cupped hands up with water and splashed it over her face. She felt the water drip down her face. She looked in the mirror at her pale face. How had she done that? How had she known what to do? These questions had been torturing her for the past hour. This was the 3rd time she'd been to the toilet. Luckily Jaune and Pyrrha hadn't noticed. They were to busy with each other to be concerned with her. She left the toilet and sat down again, smiling as if nothing had happened.

_Left up here. The person should be in that cafe over there._

Cyan stopped at the edge of the window and held Ruby back as he peeked in. He looked around and saw Jaune and Pyrrha sitting, talking. He smiled and moved his head back.

_It's not them. Someone else. _

"There's no one else in there." he told her and Ruby looked confused again.

"Seriously, who are you talking to?" she asked again, frustrated.

"Myself" he said quickly. That only managed to annoy her further.

_Look again._

He looked around the corner as Burgundy came out of the toilet and sat down again.

"Burgundy" he almost shouted but stopped himself by putting his hand over Ruby's mouth and telling her to shh, putting a finger to his lips.

Ruby's eyebrow furrowed in confusion as a muffled 'What?' came out through his fingers.

"Do you have your scroll on you?" he asked quietly. She nodded and reached into her bag. She pulled it out and Cyan quickly took it off her. He opened the messenger app. He typed into it and collapsed it again before handing it back to Ruby and waiting. A minute later, the door opened and Burgundy walked out, looking around. He waved her over and she came over.

"Cyan? When did you get here? Why did you get me to come out here?" she asked loudly and Cyan pulled her into the cover off the wall next to the window.

"We have to let Jaune and Pyrrha get along, let's go quickly before they realise your gone." he said quickly as she tore herself from his grip.

"But what if they get worried? And my cookie..." she replied, her shoulders falling into a disappointed slump.

"Cookie? I'll get it." Ruby said quickly, taking Cyans hand from her mouth. She quickly vanished, replaced with a hail of falling rose petals. Cyan sneezed. Then she was back, crushing the cookie in between her teeth.

"My cookie!" Burgundy cried as she watched her cookie be devoured in someone else's mouth.

Cyan rolled his eyes and dragged the two girls away from the cafe.

Then something struck him on the back with a force that threw him off his feet and straight onto his face. The two girls turned with surprise as Yang blew off the smoke from _Ember Celica _and strutted towards them.

"Did ya miss me?" she asked with a smile as Cyan pulled his face off the ground.

"Hey Yang!" Ruby said as she gave her sister a small hug. Weiss appeared behind her but said nothing.

"Always a pleasure Yang." Cyan muttered as he cracked his neck back into position.

"Shut up you." she growled as she raise her fist again.

"Do you guys have Blake with you?" Burgundy asked. Yang nodded her head.

"Haven't seen her for a while now." Weiss said finally.

"I'm sure she's fine, she can handle herself." Ruby cut in, seeing the worry on Burgundy's face.

"Yeah." Burgundy smiled as Cyan put a hand on he shoulder.

"Yeah, let's all go home! " he said cheerfully.

"I'm up for that" Ruby agreed as Burgundy nodded.

"HEY GUYS!" a voice bellowed from off in the distance.

"Nora?" Yang said, surprised.

Just as she said it, Nora came running down the street towards the cafe.

She arrived as Ren came speeding around the corner after her.

"Nora! Please, stop running away from me." he panted when he reached them, bending over to catch his breath.

"Can't help it if I'm faster than you." she said happily, teasing him.

"Did you guys just appear when we decided to go? How weird..." Cyan noted as he rubbed his imaginary beard.

_Almost as if a great god is trying to pull us together. Very strange indeed..._

"I agree."

Everyone looked at Cyan as he talked with himself and Burgundy facepalmed. Ruby leaned over to her.

"Does he always do this?" she asked. Burgundy didn't say anything, she just nodded.

Suddenly, Cyan snapped out of it.

"Home?" he asked again and various nods and agreements were heard.

He smiled as they turned to head towards the place they had been dropped off at.

When they reached the landing pad, they were surprised to find Blake, Jaune and Pyrrha sitting waiting for the next Bullhead to arrive. Cyan rubbed his chin again.

"This is becoming very un-coincidence like." he mumbled as they chatted.

_Yes, I agree. It's as if someone trying to wrap it all up in a nice little coincidence but is failing to do so. But a deity like that must be of immense power to decide our fates like this._

"My thoughts exactly..." Cyan agreed. He thought about it until Burgundy shouted his name.

"Cyan, come on! The bullheads here, hurry up!" she shouted over the roar of the engines. He jumped and rushed on, forgetting his thoughts for now. He sat down and put the back of his head against the glass. He closed his eyes and before he realised, they were landing back at Beacon. He shook his head and woke himself up with a slap to the face. The walked back to the dorms and climbed the stairs towards their rooms. As they all said goodbyes, Cyan stopped Ruby before she could go into her room..

"Hey...this is kinda awkward but... Could you help me put this in my hair?" he asked, raising the bag he still hadn't let go of.

"Yeah, sure. We need to go to a bathroom first though." she told him. He nodded happily as they went into Cyans room to avoid Yang. They entered the bathroom and locked the door behind them. Burgundy raised her eyebrow as they went into the bathroom together. She shrugged and went to get some food or some coffee. As she walked through the corridor towards the cafeteria, a voice came from behind her.

"Oh, Burgundy? I need you to give this to Cyan..."

When finally Ruby emerged from the bathroom, she was surprised to see Burgundy sipping a coffee.

"What were you two doing in there?" Burgundy asked slyly, a smile forming on her lips.

Ruby blushed and went to the door.

"Just you wait and see." she said with a laugh. She left and went back to her own dorm.

A minute later, Cyan emerged with a towel covering his hair.

"Hey, letter for you." Burgundy told him as she passed over a small envelope. He took it and ripped it open, pulling the letter out with his teeth. He opened it and skimmed it. He shrugged and through it onto the bed.

"What did it say?" she asked as he dried his hair with the towel.

"Read it."

She picked it up and read it. Her eyes went wide as she looked up.

"You're a faunus?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

He nodded as he unwrapped the towel from his head, revealing light blue hair that was in the same way as his old hair. He looked in the mirror and rustled it about, finding a good look for it.

Burgundy looked at him and burst out laughing. She clutched her sides as he looked at her with confusion.

"What? I like it. It looks cool." he said smiling and looked in the mirror again, marvelling at his bright hair. Burgundy stopped after a while.

"But in all seriousness, your a faunus? How are you not surprised?" she asked.

"I kinda guessed already. But look at what type of faunus I am." he said, pointing to the letter. She read through it again.

"Ocelot? So, a big cat?" she said, giggling again.

"Yup. It says that any signs will grow in soon enough." he told her as he went to change his shirt.

"Huh. Are you gonna tell everyone?" she asked as he picked out a shirt and slipped it on.

"Yeah, I will. It'll be cool." he said confidently. Just then, the twins waltzed in and sat on the bed.

"Hey" they both said in unison.

"Hey, turns out I'm part animal, cool right?" Cyan asked them.

"Uhuh" they said in unison. He shrugged and went back to sorting his hair. Burgundy laughed as she lay back onto the bed.

**Another chapter finished. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review or PM me if you have any questions. Also, how do you feel about the hair colour? I thought I'd change it up. And I've decided some other things. Also, tell me if you guys want a pairing cause I can't decide. Seeya later.**

**TheUnrealShowoddyWoddy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let me start of this chapter by thanking all of you who followed, fav-ed and reviewed. It means the world to me that you guys like it and it makes me want to write more. Seriously, you guys are awesome. I really didn't think this would go anywhere. I really didn't. So thanks, from me, that one weirdo on the internet. So I hope you enjoy the next chapter in Rebirth. Chapter 6? Yeah. **

The large battle axe came down heavily upon the neck of the training dummy, small pieces of straw sticking to it as it was pulled out again. The person wielding it grunted as he lifted it above his head once again. He let gravity do the work as it came down again, taking the left arm straight off. The axe hadn't gotten stuck in the wood this time and it fell with the arm as the he tried to pull it back up. It preceded to get lodged into the wooden floor. The boy sighed and he left it, breathing heavily from the weight. He put his hands on his hips and looked upwards, his breath making steam as it spiralled up into the air before disappearing into nothing, only to be replaced by another blast of breath.

_Maybe you should try another weapon._

The boy nodded in agreement as he wiped the sweat off his head.

He tried to pull the axe out of the ground and failed, his hands slipping of the handle. He gave up and left it. He had been at this for two hours, systematically pulling weapons from a training rack and trying them on the range of straw dummies that had been provided by the training arena. Next was a schmiter, a curved blade that had a been sharpened to a point. He grabbed the handle and swung it a few times, feeling the weight in his hands. He took it over to a fresh dummy and prepared to strike. Gripping the handle with both hands, he raised it above his head, aiming for the neck. Just as he was about to swing, a voice came from behind him.

"What are you doing Mr Cyan?" Glynda Goodwitch asked, strutting out on to the training space.

Upon hearing her voice and recognising it as hers, he froze and dropped the blade, spinning as it clattered of the floor and he kicked it away towards the rack of weapons. It spun and struck the wooden leg. It teetered slightly and floated in space as it decided what way to go.

It finally went forward and it rattled then stayed still. Cyan sighed and relaxed.

"Oh, Glynda, I didn't see you there. What am I doing? I am...training." he told her as he nodded and put his hands behind his back.

"That's Professor Goodwitch to you. Not Glynda. Now why are you training with weapons you are so clearly untrained with?" she asked again, keeping up her strict attitude.

He thought about this.

"How can I be good with a weapon if I never train with it?" he queried. This made her think. She shook her head and ignored him, deciding to try keep control of the conversation. She glared at him a while and he smiled at her, unsure of what to expect.

"You're looking for a suitable weapon, yes?" she asked, observing the mess of axes and hammers behind him. He nodded and she grabbed his arm, seeing the length. She looked at him as he stayed in the awkward silence that she had started. He tried not to look at her till she dropped his arm and went to the weapons rack, looking over the weapons. She picked out a large pole-arm that had two metal blades on the end. They separated in the middle, making it split. She picked it up and observed it before nodding and turning back to him. She threw the pole-arm towards him and he grabbed it out of the air. He felt the weight and spun it around his arm till the hilt was under his arm and the tip was pointing at Glynda. He smiled and let the hilt fall to the floor and he held it with both arms.

"Man, this thing is awesome" he stated, looking the pole up and down. He looked up to see Goodwitch already leaving. He waved after her.

"Thanks!" he shouted, flourishing the pole around his arm again, smiling contently. She stopped when she heard this and called over her shoulder.

"If you point that thing at me again, I'll put you up against Miss Xiao Long in a fists only match" she finished before walking out again. Cyan stayed silent and the door closed. Just as it did, the weapon rack leg gave out and it collapsed, weapons clattering and rolling everywhere. He sighed and hit his head off his weapon.

_She scares me. _

"Tell me about it." he said, picking up a morning star and resting it on his shoulder as the large spiked ball hung down against his chest. He looked at all the weapons on the floor and sighed again.

Burgundy hummed to herself as she passed students on the way towards the cafeteria. She shouldered the doors opened and was hit with the rabble that was the cafeteria. She entered the queue, waiting in line to get some food. She flattened out her uniform as they line moved up slightly. She could smell the pancakes from here. Once she finally reached the servers, she ordered pancakes and toast. They handed her a plate with her order and she drenched the pancakes in syrup and buttered the toast. She poured some tea into a mug and placed it on the tray before looking around to find her friends. She spotted Cyans blue hair among the crowd and headed over. He shoved the rest of his toast into his mouth as she sat down next to him.

"Mornin'" he said, still chewing. The twins who sat across nodded to her.

"Good morning. How come your up so early?" she asked Cyan as she cut into her pancakes, syrup covering her knife and fork.

"I'll ave' yo-" he swallowed his toast; "I'll have you know, I was up very early today. Before you were. I was training with some weapons. I think I found a good one. A big pole with this really awesome twin blade split thing on top. It's really cool." he assured her as she nodded and stuffed some more pancake in her mouth. Cyan went back to the rest of his breakfast as Blake approached the table.

"Hey Burgundy, did you check out that shop I told you about?" she asked as Burgundy nodded and patted the spot next to her.

"Yeah I did, it was really nice. I was gonna buy a little book to write in but I didn't have the money" she told her as Blake began to sit down. Cyan saw this and stopped her.

"Wowowow, who says you can sit at the uh, premier, table?" he said, spinning his fork in a circle, showing the 'premier table '. She gave him a small look of confusion and he stood up. He straightened out his blazer and rested his arm on Burgundy's head, much to her disapproval.

"You see," he said, smiling with contempt, much like a shady door to door toaster salesman; "This table is reserved for team CBGI and friends." he said, faltering with CBGI, trying several times to find a correct pronunciation for it. As Blake started her answer, a small thump was heard and Cyans eyes rolled into the back of his head. He whimpered and fell backwards, holding his groin. As Cyan curled up in a small ball, crying with pain, Burgundy smiled through gritted teeth at Blake.

"Please, ignore him, he's an idiot" she said, growling the last part. She lowered her elbow from where Cyans testes were not fifteen seconds ago. Blake looked at him and shrugged, sitting down.

"I may be an idiot-" Cyan said loudly as his hand slapped down on top of the table; " But did I have to be an idiot with no chance for children? Damn" he said, pulling himself back onto his seat.

"Not like you'd have a chance anyway" Grey said, laughing lightly while he sipped his tea.

"Yeah, you'd have a better chance of reading a book all the way through." Ivory agreed as they both laughed together.

Cyan waved his hand at them, brushing them off. He shifted in his seat while Ruby, Yang and Weiss all came over and sat down at the table.

"Is this just an open table? Why don't we invite everyone? Jeez.." Cyan grumbled as they all said their good mornings. Before he could complain more, all of JNPR sat to his left and his mouth dropped as Nora sat down next to him and he waved his hands around at everyone.

"But,but,but... Why have a _Premier Table_ when everyone can just sit down at it? Sacrilege! Common rabbl-"

_Shut up Cyan. Nobody needs your ranting right now._

Grey and Ivory laughed at that. Cyan pouted.

"Bloody Lupus and the twins hearing my voice that's in my head..." he grumbled again. Things went into normal morning talk from there. Nora started talking about her recurring dreams, Ren kept correcting her, Yang made crappy puns, Weiss sighed, Ruby talked with Cyan and Blake and Burgundy talked about books. Jaune wasn't being himself though. He was acting quiet and playing with his food. Pyrrha had noticed this, a look of worry plastered across her face.

"Jaune," she said in her voice that sounded soft but serious at the same time; "Are you okay" she asked as he flipped his egg on top of his bacon.

"Uh? Oh, yeah, why?" he replied but without his boyish charm.

Ruby seemed to be in on how he was feeling too.

"It's just that you seem a little... Not okay" she said, leaning forward so she could see him. He could tell they were onto him.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look" he said before sticking up his thumbs and a completely obvious fake smile. Cyan sniffed.

"I think that was possibly the worst fake smile ever. Of all time. And you should be ashamed." he told him. That seemed to put Cyan down even more. Pyrrha ignored Cyan and went on.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." she stated and he smiled in fake disbelief.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around, you know, practical jokes." he said shaking his head.

"He's a bully" Ruby stated.

"He's an asshole" Cyan corrected.

"Oh please, name one time he's bullied me" he said before all three, Jaune, Pyrrha and Ruby went silent and looked up behind Cyan. His face went to one of confusion as he looked over his shoulder. He waved his hand in front of Rubys face. No reaction. No one else seemed to notice their silence.

_I think their having a flashback..._

"The hell...?" he wondered.

Just as he thought this Jaune lowered his head.

"Oh come on, I didn't land that far from the school"

"What? Land? What?" Cyan said, confused at what just happened.

Nora had caught on at this point and was listening in, as was Ren.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask" Pyrrha told him as Nora's head sprung up.

"Ooo! We'll break his legs!" she shouted as Ren sighed.

"Seconded!" Cyan shouted after her, raising his hand in a fist.

"Guys, really, it's fine. Besides, it;s not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone" Jaune countered as Nora and Cyan deflated.

"Ow, that hurts! Please stop..." a voice from behind Cyan cried and he turned to see Cardin and his gang picking on a brown haired rabbit faunus. They were viciously pulling her ear as she made no attempt to stop them.

"Told you it was real!" he laughed as he let her go.

"What a freak!" one of his cronies laughed as the girl ran off.

Cyan stayed silent as the others kept talking about Cardin.

_We should do something about him._

"Agreed"

Grey sat and stared at the notebook in front of him, each page filled to the brink notes and sketches of Nevermores, Ursai and Beowolves. All had been copied down while in class and he was proud of the progress he had made. He sharpened his pencil again. He flipped to the last page of the little book and looked over his notes for his last class. He shaded in a picture of a youngling Beowolf and dotted an i he had forgotten about. He leaned back on his chair and sighed in happiness. Then someone dropped two ice cubes down his back. He sat up straight for a moment and stood up. He untucked his shirt from his trousers and the two ice cubes fell out. He put his foot on the chair and kicked it back. Right into Cyans testicles. For the second time that day, he collapsed onto the floor as he covered his groin.

"You... Your a monster.." he said, pointing his finger weakly at Grey who stared down at him. He crouched down and whispered in Cyans ear.

"You better bloody believe it"

He stood back up again and tucked his shirt in as Cyan trembled on the floor. Grey left the him on his own in the room and shut the door tightly behind him. He was late for his after class walk. He checked a small pocket watch he had bought in Vale a few days earlier and tutted as he made his way down the stairs. He left the dorms and strode out on to the open grass and set out towards Forever Fall forest. He finally found the path and followed it around the side of the building till it went of road and onto a mud track covered in the red and orange leaves of the trees high above him. They swayed from side to side as the teen made his way through them. He had found a small spot on the west side of the forest. A small outcrop that to him, seemed completely cut off from the world. He would sit there for hours, thinking about whatever was relevant to him at the time. As he broke the clearing onto the flat patch of grass that had small flowers sprouting around the rocks. He noticed one that stuck out, a small delicate thing of the purest white. He took it from the ground and twirled it between his thumb and forefinger. Placing it in his shirt pocket, he made his way towards where he sat, a small jut of rock that could be used as a seat. As he came round the corner and the sun made contact with the mountains, he spotted an heiress sitting on his seat. Weiss Schnee of the Schnee dust corporation. He had always admired her in her practised, perfected fighting style. She seemed to be doing what he did on the seat. She was thinking. She had both her hands on her lap and her back was up straight. Grey froze for a moment, hoping not to be noticed. Then he realised he had her eyes shut. Was she sleeping? He stepped forward a step and she turned, her remarkable blue eyes opening. As she looked at him, the sun hit the side of her face and for a minute he though his heart had stopped. She looked so beautiful. She looked startled for a minute but realised it was Grey.

Oh, hello Grey. I didn't hear you coming." she said before turning back to the sunset. Grey snapped out of his trance and stuttered.

"I, uh...Hi, Weiss" he replied shakily, stepping forward a bit more; "I'm not intruding am I?"

She shook her head no, still looking out towards the skyline. She had her hair done up in a tail and she had her combat dress on. Still she said nothing.

He took a step forward and sat on the edge of the seat. The silence between them killed Grey but he forced his way through it.

"You look very pretty tonight Weiss"

This caught her of guard. She shifted in her seat, heat rising to her cheeks.

"Well, thank you Grey, you look very handsome" she returned his compliment and he two felt heat in his cheeks. They both sat for a moment, relishing the dying sunlight.

"Do you... Do you think that uh, you should put something warmer on? It'll be getting cold soon" he asked, moving closer to her.

"What do you want Grey?" she asked, not looking at him.

"What do you mean?" he replied, looking at her.

"Whenever a boy tries being nice to me, it's because they have an ulterior motive" she said coldly, shifting away from him. He moved closer towards her.

"No, how could I? What motive could I possibly have?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't know, but you have one. Prove to me that you don't." she finished and Grey sat back. He thought for a moment. Then it hit him.

He pulled the white flower from his pocket and raised it so it was between their faces.

"Here, have this. I found it in the grass. It looked lonely so I took it. You looked lonely so I sat next to you" he said with as much sincerity as possible. She took it from him and looked it over. She turned back to Grey. She scooted a little closer.

"I guess I am a bit cold" she said as he smiled. He shook off his blazer and put it round her shoulders. She tugged it closer together and savoured the warmth it brought. So they sat their, under a dying light and thought together. She snuck her hand from out of the blazer and put it atop Greys. He looked at her and smiled, knowing he had said the right thing.

**GreyxWeiss is officially a thing now. And to continue, really thanks for letting me write this for you. I do hope you enjoy and keep enjoying. Leave a review and fav or follow, it really makes me want to write more. Next chapter will come soon. Will Jaune beat Cardin? Will it be canon? I don't know because I haven't written it yet. Woo! Seeya later.**

**TheUnrealShowoddyWoddy**


	7. Chapter 7

**You see, this is why I should have an upload schedule. I don't have one. I should though. Also, I really need to find a proof reader. Cause these chapters are becoming hard to look over again. Though I'm sure you already know this, but this is **_**not**_** a self insert. Though some of the characters are base on people I know, Cyans schizophrenia being based off my own schizophrenia, they are not people I know. To be honest, if I knew people who were like this, I'd probably end up murdering them. For reasons completely beyond me. Done, that's my A/N rant over. Chapter 7, I think, of Rebirth. **

"RUBY! RUBY COME HERE QUICKLY! I THINK HE'S DEAD!" Grey screamed into the corridor as loud as he could, trying his hardest to get Ruby Roses attention. A door was heard opening from down the hall and Grey grinned, hearing the shower in the bathroom switch off at the same time. Three sets of feet became louder as Ruby, Yang and Blake came around the corner.

"Please be Cyan, please be Cyan.." Yang silently muttered under her breath as they reached the CBGI team door. Ruby peered in, frowning when she saw nothing. She went in and looked around the empty room. Before she could turn to tell Yang and Blake, the door to the bathroom opened, revealing a half naked Cyan, a white towel covering his lower half. He had his eyes down and was using his pinky finger to clear his ear.

"Jeez Grey, these bloody faunus ears are really sensitive, stop screaming like a bloody lunatic..." he trailed off as he noticed the three girls staring at him. He froze. They did the same. He blinked once before stepping back and promptly slamming the bathroom door again. Ruby sighed and Yang breathed out heavily. Only Blake was confused. Had she heard faunus? Was Cyan a Faunus? The others hadn't seemed to pick up on it and she decided to keep it to herself. She still hadn't told anyone about her faunus heritage and her past with the White Fang. She shifted uncomfortably where she was standing as Ruby tried to hold Yang back. Cyan on the other hand was currently looking around the bathroom, searching for something to wear. When he had gotten in the shower, no one had been in the room and just left his clothes on his bed. Grey had snuck in without his knowing, he did this often, and realised that he was in the shower. It was his doing, this was his plan. Cyan curled his fist into a ball and vowed revenge on Grey. He poked his head out of the door and saw Yang pushing past Ruby to get to him. He shrieked and slammed the door again. He kept the door shut by pushing all his weight against it and felt Yang's massive brawler fists hit off the other side of the wood.

_We really need to stop this. It's happening way too much._

"No crap! What am I supposed to do? I can't fight her, she'll kick my ass! Again! Ah, crap!" he exclaimed as the door shunted forward again, his feet sliding across the lino floor.

_Maybe try explain yourself. _

Cyan was silent at that response. Then he burst out laughing, as did Lupus.

_Oh jeez, I'm sorry, I thought it would be funny. Explain yourself...man._

Cyan fought of the giggles as Yang tried to kick the door down.

"What are you laughing about in there!? You think this is funny?!" she shouted to him.

Cyan struggled as the door shook some more.

_You know what I just realised? This door has a lock on it..._

Cyan slowly looked down to the door handle. Like Lupus had said, a small lock was underneath it. He reached down desperately and turned it, locking the door. He s;lowly stepped away from the door and stood, waiting to push it again if the lock failed. The door moved, stopped only by the small piece of metal. He sighed in relief.

"Man, for a second there I thought she was gonna break the door-" he was cut off by the door breaking in two, falling in on itself and a very angry Yang stood behind it.

_I'm not even mad, that was amazing._

Cyan grasped his throat as Yang carried him through the halls towards the closest balcony. He struggled and kicked, only short, stuffy breaths escaping between his lips. She reached the doors to the balcony and, not wanting to struggle, kicked them open. Cyan saw his end coming and kicked out again and failed again. He gave up and went limp, relishing his final moments.

_She isn't gonna actually throw us of the balcony is she?_

She kept him up in the air and he felt his feet move over the railings. He felt the air lift up below his towel and he looked down at Yang. She seemed completely uncaring about what she was doing.

"Ya...Yang...Ple...please don't.." he spluttered as her fingers became loose. He gripped her wrist and refused to let go. She pulled him closer to her and he closed his eyes, expecting a punch. And she punched him. Right in the nose. A nasally groan came from his mouth as she threw him over her head and he landed in a scraggly heap next to the door into the dorms.

_Well that was anticlimactic._

"Ah shaddup' " Cyan replied, not caring for Lupus' sarcasm. He rubbed his throat and coughed as he tried to clear the stuffieness in his jugular.

_I swear, she's really good at gripping things._

"Yang, please tell me you took me up here to scare me and you don't have some other really gruesome death cooked up for me with spikes and...Yang?" he asked, standing up and taking a cautious step closer. She leaned against the railing and rubbed her temples.

"Yang?"

"Yang?"

"Yang?!"

"What?! Shut up! Do you stop talking at all?" she said, spinning round and looking him in the eye; " And why do you talk to yourself? Are you stupid or are you completely mental? Seriously? And you keep being creepy and pervy and it annoys me but I feel bad because I talk to guys all the time and and and..." she finished, sighing as Cyan just stood there, rubbing the back of his head.

"Done?" he asked as she turned around again and leaned on the railing. She took a deep breath and answered.

"Yeah, I am."

He joined her at the rail and looked down at the campus below. A small mist had formed around the floor and kept visibility low. He looked at Yang.

"Do you hate me because I talk to Ruby?" he asked in a low voice.

_Yes. Of course. Why ask such ambiguous questions? Really, you know the answ-_

"No. No, I just...She's my only sister. And things keep changing I want her to always be that one constant, you know? I don't want some guy coming along and taking her from me." she told him truthfully. He looked away and thought this over.

"You know, my throat really hurts" Cyan said, rubbing his throat again and Yang sighed. She shook her head and gritted her teeth at his pigheadedness. She left through the doors they had come through, leaving Cyan on his own.

_You could have comforted her there. She could've stopped hating you._

"What's the fun in that?" he breathed as he looked down at the campus again. Overhead, two birds circled each other and with a final caw, they split, going in opposite directions of each other.

Ivory was never one for the library. He would much rather talk to girls than read a book. His brother on the other hand was a completely different matter. While Grey was hunched over a book from the expansive collection the Beacon library had collected over the years, Ivory leaned back on his chair, swing and holding the table to keep balance. He looked around, bored and without anything to do. A cute girl passed their table and he stared at her butt as he swung further back on the chair. He lost concentration and almost fell but corrected himself by bringing his legs up to catch the leg of the table. He was safe for a whole two seconds till the table slid across the floor and he fell backwards with a small cry. He heard a small giggle from across the room and he looked over to see another cute girl smiling at him. He smiled back and gave a wave as he rolled off the fallen chair. For a minute he thought he could go over but a familiar voice beckoned him.

"I'm done, let's go" Grey said, dragging Ivory to his feet and pulling him towards the door.

"What, no, c'mon really?" he exclaimed as Grey pushed the door open and the girl disappeared from Ivory's vision. He drooped his head and Grey let go off the back of his Ivory's jumper. He kept walking, Ivory keeping close behind him. They looked silent to other people but to them, they were having a full fledged argument in their heads.

_That was the definition of cock-blocking man!_

_I don't care, you were acting like an idiot._

_Just because you have that Weiss chick to flirt with you can't let me get anything?_

_Don't bring Weiss into this._

Ivory smiled having struck a soft spot. They opened the door to the classroom hall and kept walking.

_What's she like? Is she funny? Cute? Nice butt?_

_I said don't bring her into this!_

_So she doesn't have a cute butt?_

_What, no, she has a very cute butt! I just don't think of her that way._

_Not even at night when you feel oh-so alone in that big bed of yours?_

_I'm not joking. Stop it. _

_Why?_

_Because I said so! _

_And your in charge now?_

_Yes! _

_Why's that?_

_I'm older! _

_We don't know that! _

_Still, at least I act it._

_We both have this telepathic power thing now, and I can see that you aren't sure whether I'm older or you are._

_You think I don't know that? Idiot._

Ivory stuck his tongue out at Grey and Grey gave him a playful shove.

They reached the door to the outside part of Beacon and came out on the rights side of the walkway. They went over the grass as Professor Port walked out of the main door. Ivory let out an audible groan while his brother smiled at the teacher.

"Good evening Professor. How are you this afternoon? I enjoyed your speech in class today" Grey said with a smile and Port returned it.

"Hello Grey, I am very good thank you. You enjoyed my class? Oh, well I'm doing my job right then aren't I?" he added with a laugh.

Grey gave a convincing laugh where as Ivory just gave a nod and a small good natured laugh. While Port and Grey chatted like old friends, Ivory looked around with a half interested gaze. He glared at a group of girls all walking together and talking. They went inside as Grey and Port laughed again.

"Good evening Grey, I must get on. Great speaking with you" Port finished with a smile and walked past the two of them. They parted to let him through and Grey waved after him. They looked at each other and kept walking.

_Butt kiss._

_Idiot._

_Teachers pet._

_Delinquent._

_Do gooder._

_This is getting ridiculous._

Ivory was silent for a minute as they entered the dorms.

_You're getting ridiculous._

Grey sighed and Ivory giggled, making their way up the stairs again. They bumped into Jaune who was leaving his dorm, looking worried as always. Grey said hi and kept walking. Ivory stayed behind to talk to Jaune but he was brushed off and Jaune made his way to Cardin's room.

_We need to do something about Cardin._

_For once, Ivory, I agree with you._

Leaves crunched under Cyans foot as they walked through Forever Fall forest. He bent over and picked one up as the large group kept on. He observed it, twiddling it in his fingers.

_Is everything set?_

"You are in my head and can see what I see. Why are you asking that? You know that it is" he replied in a obvious tone.

_I was trying to be dramatic._

"Cyan! Stop talking to yourself and hurry up!" Burgundy shouted back to him as he argued with himself. He jogged to catch up and reached them as Goodwitch turned to tell them their objective.

"You are all to collect samples of sap from the trees for the professor. Get to it!" she shouted and brushed her hand at them before turning back in realisation; "Oh, and be careful, these woods are filled with Grimm. Make sure to have your weapon ready at all times!"

Burgundy looked around in confusion as her team walked off into a clearing of trees.

"What if we don't have a weapon?!" she shouted but Glynda didn't seem to hear her.

She looked around a bit more before rushing off after her team.

Cyan stuck the spigot and pushed it into the closest tree to him and twisted the little tab on top of it. Soon, a thick goo oozed out of the tree and into the small jar he had place below it. His team followed suit and soon all their jars were filled. They all sat in the clearing and talked while they waited for the time to regroup came. It wasn't long till Cyan got up and stretched. He looked around.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go for a tinkle, be right back" he told them and walked off into the bushes before they could argue. Instead of peeing, he took this chance to get to Cardin. He searched for a while and came out into some bushes surrounding a large patch of clear ground. He ducked quickly as he saw Jaune and Cardin talking in the middle. Cardin was threatening Jaune and shoving a jar into his hand. He refused it but Cardin made him take it. They both looked down at something Cyan couldn't see and Jaune lifted his arm before lowering it and looking back to Cardin. Short words were exchanged and Cardin pushed Jaune back. It would all come in time. Cyan smiled at his plan. But Jaune did something unexpected. He threw the jar of at Cardin. The contents splattered over Cardin's armour and he snarled, pulling out his mace. As he raised it, behind them in some bushes came a huge Ursa Major. It roared and swiped at the two of them, knocking both of them to the ground. Cardin's group took one look at it and turned tail, running for their lives into the foliage. Cyan stood in awe as the Ursa roared again and went to swiped his paw at Cardin, who lay incapacitated on the ground. Cyan grimaced as he waited for the cry or a crunch but what came was a metallic clang. He looked up and saw Jaune holding up the beasts paw with his shield. Jaune took his turn and swiped at the beasts chest, making a large gash that started, almost immediately, gushing a thick black blood. It was angrier now and brought it's paw down with force. Jaune lifted his arm again to counter but brought it just a few inches short. Cyan's eyes squinted as a small black aura surrounded his forearm and shield, bring it up the precious inches it needed to counter the attack. He swung his sword up and slashed it across the neck of the Ursa. It gurgled and collapsed, it's huge head rolling off it's shoulders and started to flake and fall apart. It vanished completely by the time that it's body had joined it on the ground. It too started to flake away and vanish. While Jaune stood in the middle of the field, Cyan looked over to the left of him and saw Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha standing with their weapons out. He quickly ran over to them, using the bushes and vines to not be seen. He emerged as Ruby said: "Wow, you can control poles"

Weiss sighed and tuned to her.

"No, polarity means she can control magnets. Oh, Cyan? Where did you come from?" she said as Cyan came up next to Ruby, who jumped at his sudden appearance. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"Bushes" he answered simply. Just then, Grey and Ivory came out of the past clearing. Ruby jumped again. In the middle, Jaune pulled Cardin up and whispered something to him. Cardin nodded and stumbled towards them. He cut through them and came out the way that Grey and Ivory had come. Jaune followed him over to the group where they congratulated him. He smiled.

"I have a feeling Cardin won't mess with me, or anyone of my friends again" he said, adding another cliché to the pile.

Cyan was smiling along with the rest of them till he realised that his plan was no longer needed. He froze in place and a mistaken look came over his face. Grey and Ivory soon came to the same conclusion and all three ran in after Cardin.

Cardin was, at this time, stumbling back to the meeting point, not really paying attention to where he was going.

"Cardin! Stop!" Cyan shouted as he ran after him. But it was too late. Just as Cardin turned, his foot hit a small tripwire, connected between two trees. It snapped and several rustling noises came from above Cardin's head. He looked up in dread as a bucket of brown liquid fell, covering him completely. Cyan bit his lip to stop the laughter and had to cover his mouth. Grey leaned over to him.

"Is that...?" he whispered and Cyan nodded.

"Chocolate" Ivory said and laughed lightly as Grey facepalmed. Then he remembered why he had run in. He looked up in shock, just in time to see a huge wooden mallet come swinging down and hitting Cardin in the back. He was thrown forward onto his front and lay there. Another string snapped and a small pile of confetti fell down onto is back. It was at that point where Grey, Ivory and Cyan looked at each other. Then they burst out laughing. They fell on their butts, holding their ribs as they cried with laughter. Jaune, Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha all came into the clearing to see Cardin lift his head and wipe they chocolate from his eyes. Cyan was on his back, laughing as hard as he could. The other saw the whole scene in it's final phase. Three boys laughing so hard that they were crying and Cardin covered in a brown goo and confetti. Jaune giggled.

_That was...possibly...the funniest thing...I have ever witnessed._

Cyan nodded in approval as he wiped a tear from his eye, still laughing. He could hear Lupus burst into some more laughing and it set him off again.

Cyan giggled again as they walked back to the meeting point with the jars of sap. Something was bothering Ruby. She jogged up to Cyan and nudged him. He look down at her.

"How did you know that Cardin would be under that tree?" she asked, curious to see if their was some genius behind it.

"I didn't. I put up like, seven of them around here." he answered her.

"So someone could've run into them?" she said, laughing.

"Aye" he nodded, laughing at the prospect of this. They entered the small circle of tree set as the meeting point. All of a sudden, he didn't find the prospect of this very amusing. He saw a very angry Glynda Goodwitch pacing back and forth, completely covered in chocolate and confetti. She saw Cyan and Ruby and her eyes turned to acid. She stomped over and grasped Cyan by the collar.

"Was this you?!" she said, not making any point to confirm what 'this' was. At this point, he didn't really care what happened. He nodded and she dropped him as Grey and Ivory walked in with Weiss. She stormed off towards them as Ruby joined Cyan again.

"Yikes. She's angry." she said and Cyan giggled as the furious teacher shouted at the twins.

"We are in so much trouble" he said, shaking his head with a grin.

**I enjoyed typing this chapter. Don't know why. The dialogue between Grey and Ivory was based of my own brother and I. Leave any questions or suggestions for anything below, I really like hearing from you guys. I don't know what to do with Ivory. He's tricky. But yeah, follow, favourite, review, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, commas, seeya.**

**TheUnrealShowoddyWoddy**


	8. New member

**T'sup? Next chapter. A/N over.**

Two small armies gathered on either side of a small wall that separated the neighbouring countries. This battle was one of the hundreds that had occurred over the short time the war had raged. This one was a battle that many had seen coming for quite a while. The armies had around five hundred men and women, each army sporting a unique colour. The team on the right side of the field were draped in blue, their home countries colour and at the helm was a large knight riding a horse, surrounded by a blue cape and with brightly coloured blue hair. He had in his hand a large spear with a sharply cut blade at the end. He spurred his horse and trotted along his ranks of troops. He raised his spear in the air and gave a loud war cry. His subordinates replied with an even larger war cry that could be heard by the opposing army. The opposing army, dressed in a bright yellow colour, also jeered, spurred on by their leader, a female with long golden hair. She patted her horse and gave another howl. Her army roared, the blue army roared back. He blue haired knight raised his spear again, this time thrusting it forward, sending his men in a frantic scramble towards the yellow opposition. The yellow did the same, the female knight raising her fist in the air and her army ran with a ferocity that the blue lacked. The two army came closer and closer, the yellows reaching the small wall between them first. The golden knight jumped the wall with her horse, several of her own horsemen doing the same as her archers set up position against the wall and her swordsmen leaping the wall and further across the field. The blue had still to find a good position within the field for their archers as the arrows started hailing over the top of the yellows heads. The blue knight raised his shield, decorated with the blue emblem and many war marks. An arrow that would've hit his chest was ricocheted to the left and snapped under one of blues horses feet. The blue knight threw his spear with perfect precision, aiming for one of the yellows horses. It struck the yellow knights horse, just above the shoulder and it reared, throwing the her off the horse with a cry. The horse let out a whimper as his feet came back to the ground and it collapsed, falling on it's side. The yellow knight crawled over to it as the blue and yellow armies collided in a flurry of sword swipes, metallic clanging of shields and arterial blood spurting from the soldiers. The blue seemed to have the upper hand, pushed on by the fall of the yellow leader and won the tide of the battle. The yellows put their defensive strategy to work, firing arrows into the blues soldiers. The blue knight charged the position, backed by his loyal horseman. They leapt the wall, slashing into the archers and taking away the support of the yellow. He left the horseman to deal with the remaining archers and returned to the battle, pulling a sword out of a dead yellow soldiers torso. The yellow knight had gotten to her feet and started fighting, taking out numerous blues in a rage of anger. Her gauntlets were covered in the blood of the blue foe and she showed no signs of stopping. The blue knight saw this and took his right foot out of the small stirrup and leaping onto the back of a yellow knight and plunging the sword into his neck, blood spurting from the wound. He pulled the sword out and spun it in a flourish, blood dripping off the tip of the large blade. He strode towards the yellow knight who was currently beating a blue soldier into the ground. He came up behind her and swung the blade down towards her neck. She saw this but had no time to make any attempt at stopping the swing. She turned and the blade buried itself deep into her shoulder. She cried as he yanked it out again and kicked her in the stomach with a powerful side kick. She fell back, landing in the mixture of blood and mud. She attempted to get up but was stopped when the blue knight slid the sword into her stomach and she gurgled, blood running down her chin. She looked up towards the blue knight, the sun blinding her. She looked behind him and smiled, seeing her reinforcement. The blue knight too the blade from her stomach and she fell to the ground, dead. He turned to get back to the battle, but something in the sky caught his eye. A large bird came swooping down right before his eyes, picking up several of his men and crushing them in it's large talons.

"NEVERMORE!" he screamed but it was too late. The nevermore had scooped up more of his men, flying up high and dropping them to their deaths. His men saw this and retreated, falling back towards their original position. The blue knight stood his ground against the yellow forces and was quickly cut down and stabbed to death. The yellow forces prevailed over the blue, the Nevermore backup had won the battle for them.

"I win again" Yang smirked as she tipped over Cyan's last remaining pieces. Cyan lowered his head and started to hit it off the table.

_Oh, don't start this again. _

He let out a whimper as Ruby entered the room, giving Cyan a pat on the back as she made her way to the her bunk-bed.

"Pay up" Yang said, putting her hand on the table. Cyan reached into his pocket, grumbling and taking out ten lien. He slapped the money into her hand and she smiled. He gave her a sarcastic smirk back as Weiss flipped through another page of the textbook. She scanned the page, copying down notes that could be of use. Blake was, on the other hand, staring at Cyan. She was still pondering telling him about her faunus secret. She didn't know much about him but he seemed fine, apart from some very strange self dialogue. He noticed her staring and gave her strange look. She dipped her head back into her book. Cyan scratched the side of his leg again, the eightieth time that day. He had been itchy their for a while. He had never really put much thought to it as it had only started that morning. He sighed and stood up, scratching his leg again as he did, and went for the door. Yang started to put the pieces of the game away as he opened the door.

"Be back in a bit, need the toilet" he told them and gave a small wave as he made his way out of the door. He turned the corner towards his own dorm and walked in, passing Grey at his desk and Burgundy on the bed. They greeted him casually as made his way into the toilet. He closed the door and unzipped his school trousers. Just as he was about the pull down his boxers, small hair ball caught his attention. He grasped at it and it came out. But it was bigger than he thought. In fact, it went right down to about his knee and curved back up behind him. He made a small screech as it dawned on him what it was. He burst out of the toilet with his trousers around his ankles and holding a small, brown-blonde tail.

"What is this?! Since when did I have a tail!" he exclaimed as Burgundy looked up at him. She saw the tail protrude from his boxers and curl around his waist and into his hand. She took one look and shook her head, looking back to the book she was reading. Grey kept writing. He looked around at the two of them, giving the tail, _his _tail, a shake to emphasize the fact that it existed. He shook his head, giving an exasperated sigh and pulled his trousers up. His tail stuck out the top this time, bending the fabric of his jeans back. He left the room, stopping at the door.

"Oh, Grey? Weiss is in her dorm if you want to join" he said with a sly smile and walked out of the door. Grey closed his book and took it under his arm. He then followed him out of the door, mentally cringing at his own behaviour. Cyan looked behind him as he heard the door shut behind him and chuckled as he saw Grey following him. Grey gave him the finger, making him chuckle louder. They both entered team RWBY's room and Cyan made no attempt to hide his newly formed ocelot tail. He sat down next to Ruby on her bed and lay back, his tail sticking out to the right, tickling Ruby's ankle. She took one look at the tail and cried out, rolling off the bed and onto the floor and in doing so, gathering the attention of the three other girls as Grey shut the door. She poked her head over the top of the bed and stared at the furry member. It turned and looked right back at her. Yang jumped down from Blake's bed and stoked over to Cyan who, still laying back, hadn't noticed her. She grabbed his tail and picked him up, making him shriek in pain. He flapped his hands at her but she slapped them away and pulled him up to face height. He swung around till he was facing her, his own face twisted in a painful grimace. He tried his hardest and gave her a weak smile.

"Is there a reason that you're holding my, very new and very, very sore tail?" he asked as he started spinning again.

"Why do you have a tail in the first place? And why did you fondle my sister with it?" she asked darkly and Blake's ears, both cat and human, perked up. Weiss seemed to narrow her eyes at the word tail.

"He didn't fondle me with his tail! Why do you have to say that?" Ruby cried in frustration, puffing her cheeks out. Yang dropped Cyan and he landed on his front with a thump. Yang shrugged and jumped back onto Blake's bed. Grey helped Cyan up as Ruby observed his tail. Blake jumped down also and had a look at the tail.

"I didn't know you were a faunus…" she mumbled and he nodded.

"Yeah, everyone knew that. Except all of JNPR and you… I was gonna tell you I just forgot about it" he said, shrugging.

"How do you forget something like that?"

_You'd be surprised…_

"Shut up. I have a perfect memory."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's the voices in my head talking to me again"

_Voice. Singular._

"Voice"

"You have voices in your head?" Ruby chimed in.

"Yeah. Voice, by the way, singular, as I said" he replied as Blake just shook her head. Everything went silent for a bit.

Ivory was a simple boy. Not simple as in stupid, of course. He was in the top three students in most of his classes. Simple as in he can be pleased quite easily. Currently, he was happy. Having his arms around a blonde girl with a nice smile and not too many brain cells pleased him. His brother was something that didn't please him. Always striving to be the best, only matching up with the Schnee heiress in test scores. Having a brother you could talk to telekinetically was cool at first, but quickly became annoying. Having another voice in your head could become irritating fast and having a brain like Greys inside your head was a fast way to become insane. He said goodbye to the blonde girl he had been talking too and made his way out of the small café they were both in. With Grey and Weiss both away on one of their little walks, Ivory was left alone and bored. After much consideration, he decided on going into Vale for an hour or two. He took the first bullhead in and landed near a weapons shop. He quickly found a cute girl on her own and seduced her into walking with him. They quickly started to talk more and more, Ivory never really listening but always returning her smiles when she gave him one. Once she left, he knew he would never see her again and at this point, didn't really care. She wasn't the first he'd forgotten about and she wouldn't be the last. Grey always opposed his womanising ways and kept that fact known. He could see what Ivory saw and Ivory could see what Grey saw. That didn't really help. Upon coming to this world, they had appeared together. Both of them naked, both of them identical. They had woken up together on a table and knew they were brothers. They recognised each other. They didn't know how but they did. A maternal instinct that only brothers have. They quickly found that they could see into each other's minds. At first they used this to their advantage. Able to share each other's thoughts, they could easily freak out the two that came to examine them, the two which were known to them now as Ozpin and Goodwitch. Both were very skilled hunters. Ivory quickly ducked into a little shop selling various dust and preceded to look around. He liked dust, crystal or otherwise. He quickly picked up an orange coloured rock and held it in his hand. He could almost feel the fire in the palm of his hand.

"You gonna but somethin' or are you just gonna stand around gawkin' all day?" a deep, almost rustic voice said behind him. Ivory turned to see a surprisingly young man with short dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing an apron over a light brown shirt and had a small dirty rag in his hand. Ivory smiled at him.

"I don't know yet. You have some very nice wares. Do you cut the stones yourself?" Ivory asked him as he replaced the orange dust crystal onto the shelf he took it from.

"I do. Cut everything in here with my own hands." he said proudly, looking around his shop. Grey smiled.

"That's very impressive. Do you get the stones from the Schnee company?" he asked, walking up and leaning on the counter.

"I do. They may have some strange business decisions but their dust is perfect. Why you askin'?" the man replied with a look of mild curiosity.

"No reason. My brother is dating the heiress to said company is all." he said slyly, picking up a crystal and turning it between his fingers.

"I don't know about that son, that seems a bit farfetched." he said back disbelievingly. Ivory shrugged. He pulled his scroll out of his jacket pocket. He opened it and flicked to the contacts app. He ran his fingers along the screen till he came across her face with her scroll number beneath it. He turned it around and showed it to the man. He gave a defeated smile and shrugged.

"Guess you were right. Can you call her?" he asked quickly, not wanting to sound needy.

"Sure, watch." Ivory replied and tapped the screen as the large calling sign came up. It rung for a few minute while Ivory changed it to speaker. Finally, the phone was answered. Weiss' voice came through.

"Ivory? Why are you calling me?" she asked in her usual bossy tone.

"I have a friend here who I needed to prove something to." he said, looking down and fidgeting with his hand.

"Prove what?" she replied, curious.

"Are you or are you not currently holding hands with my brother Grey?" the answer came back in the form of a shuffling noise on the line and whispered tones. Then she finally started talking again.

"No! Of course not!" she said indignantly as Ivory smiled.

"I can feel the hotness of your cheeks from here Weiss." he teased and she hung up. He shrugged. The young man laughed, a loud, deep rumble that made the wooden boards creak beneath his feet.

"You're one in a million kid" he said and stuck his hand out; "Names Cole, nice to meet you" he said and Ivory shook it heartily.

"Ivory, pleasure's all mine" he replied with a smile.

Ruby swung Crescent Rose in a flourish around her body and slammed it into the training room floor, inches from Cyan's big toe. He flinched. Cyan made a defiant face and took his spear from the small weapon holder attached to his back by a series of straps and belts. He pulled it out and swung it around his fore arm, a move he had practised many a time. He switched grips from his right hand to his left and thrust it forwards. It stopped an inch short of Ruby's nose. She smiled and pulled her scythe out of the ground and knocked Cyan's spear away. He stumbled, surprised with the quickness of the blow and before he knew it, Crescent Rose swept his feet from under him. He fell on his back and rolled backwards before Ruby could take another surprise hit on him. He jumped back from another slash and step to the side of an Ariel attack. The barrel of the sniped part of the gun was now just in front of him and he made a quick use of his tail, spiralling it around the trigger and putting pressure on it. The round fired off into a wall in front of her and sent her backwards from the recoil. She seemed to be almost expecting it though and landed in a perfect stance that absorbed most of the force, spreading the pressure throughout her body. She smiled and Cyan frowned as she spun the scythe backwards and fired again, sending her forwards in a flurry of rose petals. Cyan could do nothing but watch as the red spiral hit him in the chest and sent him flying. His tail reacted to this and he leaned backwards, landing perfectly on his feet. He grinned and looked up but Ruby was already coming in for another attack. She swung left and he ducked, the blade barely missing the top of his hair. He saw a small blue hair float down in front of his face but was taken out of the air by the red reapers scythe. He jumped to the right and rushed in from the side. She saw this and swung the blade for his head, he rolled under it and came forward, using his shoulder to thrust upwards into her chest. She went up but spun her scythe around her shoulder and bringing it up, right into Cyan's chin. He dropped his weapon as Ruby landed on her feet and he landed on his back again. An audible crack was heard and Cyan gasped. A loud siren went off and lights flashed on all around the arena where the two had been fighting, revealing a large group of people. Just to the side of the stands was a large board showing both Ruby and Cyan's faces. Below the portraits were small bars. Ruby's was just in the middle whereas Cyan's was in the red. This is what triggered the siren to go off. Cyan got up and looked to his weapon. And he realised where the crack had come from. His spear was in two, shattered wood fragments in between the two pieces. He cried out in pain.

"NOO! VERENUM! I LOVED YOU LIKE A BROTHER!" he screamed as Ruby approached from behind. She put a hand on his shoulder and lowered her head in silence as he mourned the snapped piece of wood. He hugged the pieces close to his chest as Ms Goodwitch's voice came over the speaker.

"The match is won by Ms Rose. Well fought." she finished and the speaker played some feedback. A small clap was heard until a babble of talk broke out. Cyan rubbed the tears from his eyes and held the two pieces as he got to his feet. The class had finished and the pupils were leaving. Ruby led Cyan out of the arena and they met Pyrrha and Jaune in the hallway outside.

"Well fought Cyan, you did well." Pyrrha encouraged as he approached them.

"Yeah, nice fight" Jaune joined in as they both smiled at him. He didn't say anything, just held out what was left of his spear.

"My weapon…" he mumbled as his bottom lip quivered. Ruby tried to make him feel better; "He was a good weapon. You can make another just like him, better even. I can help you build it if you want. I know a really good place in Vale where we can get some good metal." she comforted. That seemed to make him feel better. He nodded.

"Yeah. I'll make a Verenum mark two. He'll be better and stronger than the last one!" he said cheerfully. He walked away from the three and Ruby said her goodbyes and went after him. She ran up to his side.

"So, do you want my help for building this then?" she asked as they entered the cafeteria.

"If you wouldn't mind, yeah. I don't really know much about weapon building and I want this to be perfect. Like your weapon." he said, pointing to the small piece of metal strapped to the small of her back.

"I can't make one as perfect as this" she said, smiling and stroking her boxed up weapon; "But I can try and make one that will suit your needs." she confirmed and Cyan smiled but stopped and frowned again.

"Can we do this tomorrow? I am really hungry and kinda tired from the fight." he asked, yawning to emphasise the point.

"Sure, we can do it this weekend then" she replied with a nod.

"Okay, cool. It's a date. Oooh, pancakes!" he cried, rushing off towards the serving window, leaving a blushing Ruby behind him. Meanwhile, in the shadows, a blonde haired brawler had heard the conversation and didn't like what she had heard.

**Another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it. I will be focusing on weapons for the next chapter. Leave a review, I love hearing from you and favourite or follow. Seeya later!**

**TheUnrealShowoddyWoddy**


	9. All Tied Up

**To start off, I would like to say that you guys are awesome for following and leaving reviews for this story. I really like knowing you guys enjoy it and it makes me want to write more. Secondly, TheRealshowoddyWoddy is ****NOT me. It is, however, someone I know, so don't think I'm a pompous asshole who reviews his own stories. And that's all I have for this A/N. Enjoy the chapter! XD**

It was a sharp clear night at Beacon. Everything was silent. The light from the broken moon illuminated the front of the building and reflected off several windows of the dorms like broken glass. Inside the building, the students were sound asleep. All but one. A certain blue haired faunus shifted in his bed, his eyes forced together in an attempt at sleep. He breathed out heavily as his team slept like the dead.

_Go to sleep. You're now messing up my sleep schedule._

"You're sleep schedule is my sleep schedule idiot" Cyan whispered to his disembodied companion, careful not to wake his friends.

_Exactly, go to sleep. Idiot._

Cyan huffed and turned again. He flopped on his front and put his face into his pillow. Somewhere in the forest of ForeverFall, a Beowolf howled at the moon.

_You're forgetting to breath._

"I'm not forgetting, I'm just choosing not too" he stated into his pillow, the sound coming out muffled.

_It still leads to the same thing._

"Does it? Does it really?" Cyan said sarcastically, lifting his head out of the pillow.

_Yes. Suffocation._

Cyan shook his head and fell back into his pillow.

_Look, if you can't sleep, go to the balcony Yang nearly dropped you off. The air density is thicker but clearer up there. Take some time to think or whatever and come back to bed, honey._

Cyan ignored Lupus' jest and slid out of bed, his bare feet touching the cold floor without a sound. He slipped on some socks and a blue t-shirt, leaving on his pyjama bottoms. He left the room, making as little sound as possible. He couldn't tell at this point though, his ears picked up everything now. He passed team RWBY and JNPR's rooms, reaching the stairs a minute later. Instead of descending, he climbed them this time, the wood making creaks underfoot.

He followed the path that Yang had taken, finding the door to the balcony with ease. He pushed them open and immediately he was buffeted with a strong wind that forced him to push against the door in order to keep it open. He finally slid through the gap and the door slammed shut behind him. It was at that point he realised how hard that must've been to kick open. He found a small respect for Yang, even if she had a death vow against him. He approached the balcony and leant against it, breathing in the clear night air. He tried his hardest not to scream into the dark and wake up the many people who would likely be able to hear him. He stepped back and sat down the floor. He put his head back and looked up to the stars, smiling at the sight. They shun in the sky like millions of tiny flames, each shining in it's own right. He breathed out, his air spiralling up into the sky as a white mist. He closed his eyes and savoured the time he had up there. He lay there for a few minutes, laying silent in the dark of the balcony. There was a rustling behind him, and the door opened. He sighed and opened one eye as the mystery person came up to the railing. To his surprise, it was Jaune. The blonde haired boy hadn't noticed Cyans presence yet and was leaning over the railing.

"Evening" Cyan said, making Jaune jump in surprise and let out a cry.

"Cyan?! Jeez, you scared the crap outta me" he said as Cyan closed his eye again.

"I don't know how you missed me, I was on the floor right in front of you" he said and crossed his legs; "Nice night. Air is a lot clearer up here isn't it?"

_What, you gonna tell him it's also denser up here?_

"Yeah" Jaune agreed; "But it's a bit harder to breath. Guess it's denser up here..."

Cyan grinned and chuckled as he heard Lupus sigh.

"What?" Jaune asked, perplexed at Cyans spontaneous chuckle.

Cyan waved his hand; "Nothing. Doesn't matter. You gonna sit down?" he asked, patting a spot beside him. Jaune looked and after a moments thought, shrugged and sat down beside Cyan.

"So what's bothering you?" Cyan asked as he put his hands behind his head, feeling the stone against the back of his hands.

"I just couldn't sleep." Jaune admitted, laying down.

"Yeah, me too. Bad night for sleeping I guess" Cyan joked as a small star sped across the sky. They sat like that and nothing happened.

_How romantic._

'Do you mind?' Cyan thought back.

_Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting you two? I'll just go then yeah?_

'Just don't speak for a bit' Cyan thought again, sighing heavily.

"Hey Cyan?" Jaune asked and Cyan turned his head towards him.

"Wassup'?" he asked casually.

"How do you act so...carefree, all the time?" Cyan thought about this and answered carefully.

"I have someone to do the thinking for me I guess. I don't need to be worried. Unless it's Yang. Or something to do with chocolate"

Both boys giggled at that, thinking back to the whole Cardin incident. Cyan still hadn't been given in to trouble for that. Cyan gave a short laugh before turning towards Jaune again.

"How is your hair so...yellow?" he asked with a jokey manner.

"I don't know. Runs in my family." Jaune answered.

"Do you have any sibling?" Cyan asked, serious this time.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Huh. So all of them have blonde hair?"

"Yup"

"Damn. That's almost too blonde" Cyan laughed and went back to looking at the stars again. Jaune shivered.

"I think I'll go back inside now. I can't feel my feet." Jaune said before standing up again and making his way to the door, stopping and looking back at Cyan; "You coming?"

Cyan waved his hand again and said; "Be with you in just a minute" he told him and he shrugged, going inside without him.

Cyan was alone again, still in the middle of the night. He heard small footsteps below him and he sat up, looking between the metal bars of the railing. Down, in front of the statue of the hunter and Grimm, stood a black clad figure with black hair. Cyan immediately recognised Blake. She stood in front of the statue and lowered her head. She raised her hands to her head and untie her bow. It fell away revealing two small cat ears. Cyan had known Blake was a cat from the first time he met her. She ate a lot of fish and whenever she was happy, her bow would rustle. It made no difference to him. He had heard Weiss fighting while he was passing their room the other day the other day though. The team had been down in Vale for the day and when they returned Weiss was in a bad mood. On any occasion this wouldn't have been any different to other days but she was angry _at _something instead of at, well, everything. From what Cyan had picked up by ease dropping at the door was, Blake and Weiss had fought over a group called the Whit Fang. Blake had been missing for quite a while and Cyan was guessing that she had been hiding. Blake seemed quite upset.

_Dismayed would probably be a better word._

Yeah, probably. Should I shout to her?"

_Hmm. I've calculated the responses from the many possibilities and their likeliness of happening._

"Ehh, come again?"

_This might happen, this might not._

"I see"

_I doubt it._

"So do I. Should I?"

_*sigh* Sure why not?_

Cyan stood up and leaned over the railing. He cupped his hands around the outside of his mouth and shouted; "HEY BLAKE!"

Blake looked confused for a minute and looked up to see him waving frantically down at her. She stumbled back and ran off. He shrugged and as he did, a small blonde monkey went after her.

_Get up._

'No'

_Yes, get up._

'It's too early...'

_It's three in the afternoon. You'll be late._

'For what?'

_Ruby..._

Cyan sat up in his bed. He rubbed his head and pulled the covers back from his legs. He slumped to the toilet, knocked once and entered. He turned the tap on the shower and let it run, the room slowly filling up with steam. He took off his pyjama bottoms and yawned as he emptied his bladder. He took off his t-shirt and threw it onto the ground before stepping into the shower, his eyes still threatening to close as the hot water scolded his back. He rinsed his hair out and lathered himself in soap. He washed all of the soap of and turned the shower off. He stepped out of the shower and used the closest towel to dry his hair. He looked in the mirror, confirming that his blue hair was sticking up in it's usual fashion. He towelled off and wrapped it around his waist.

_You have about thirty minutes till you have to meet Ruby. Tick tock._

He left the bathroom and saw that the room was empty, making his knock earlier completely unneeded. He shrugged and looked into his dresser. He picked out a red T-shirt and a light blue shirt to go over it. He slipped on some boxers and some blue jeans. Putting on his nice new green shoes, he walk out the door and closed it behind him. Before he could take a step, everything went dark.

Cyan awoke with a startling headache. When he tried to lift his arm to rub it, he found he could no longer mover them. He looked down and found himself looking way, way down. Ropes were wrapped around him, keeping his arms to his sides and keeping him stuck. High up in a tree. He struggled but the ropes barely budged. He knew who had done this. He kicked out. He bit at the ropes. He did everything. Nothing.

"GODDAMMIT YANG!" he screamed, making birds fly away from the many tree branches they inhabited.

_You're late. By twenty two minutes. _

"I DON'T NEED YOUR CRAP RIGHT NOW!" he screamed again and kicked out in a desperate struggle against his binds. His movements only loosened the ropes and only by a small amount. He sighed and dropped his head. A small bird came down onto the branch next to his head. He looked over to it. It tilted it's head at him and stared at him with small, black beady eyes.

"What? You gonna start judging me too?" he asked it and it did not answer. He sighed again. His face turned to a frown.

"My tail hurts..." he sobbed in self pity. He looked down at the leave covered ground. He got angry again.

"HOW THE HELL DID SHE EVEN GET ME UP HERE?! WHAT THE HELL?!" he bellowed in anger and frustration. He heard leaves being crunched and he looked up in hope.

"Hello?! Can someone help me?!" he shouted downwards towards however was coming. From under the cover of the trees, he saw a set of brown hair come forward.

"Aw bollocks"

Cardin Winchester stepped forward and looked up at Cyan with a smile.

"Hey there blue boy, how's it hanging?" he asked with a grin that even sharks could cower from.

"Alrighty, I can tell you'll be of no help at all. Carry on." he said, looking back up again. Cardin tutted.

"You shouldn't brush me off like that, it's rude" he said disapprovingly.

"You want rude? How bout I come down there and take your mace and ram it right up your-"

_Now now, no need to be hostile. You could get him to help you._

"Aye, if I pay him ten thousand lien he might throw his mace at me" he said sourly.

"Throw my mace? Good plan!" Cardin said, unsheathing his large weapon.

"No no no no Cardin" he laughed nervously, unsure about his seriousness; "We don't need to do that. Can't you just climb up here and cut me down?" Cyan said, giving a hopeful look. Cardin laughed.

"I don't even know why I asked that question..." Cyan admitted, shaking his head.

_Seemed a bit hopeful didn't it?_

"Me? Cut _you _down?" Cardin asked, laughing his butt off at the prospect.

"That a no then? I'm not hearing a no..."

"That's a no"

"Alrighty"

Cardin laughed again before quickly throwing his mace up in the air towards Cyan. Cyan flinched and tried to move his head away from the flying death mace. It struck the ropes and cut them clean through, making Cyan drop through and fall onto several tree branches as the trees rustled and leaves were shaken loose. He feel to the ground with a thump. He groaned as Cardin open mouthed.

"Damn..."

Cyan grabbed onto Cardin and pulled himself up.

"Thanks man, knew I could count on you" he said, patting his shoulder; "Good man" he said.

_Late..._

Cyan nodded and pushed past Cardin, making his way towards the dorms. He reached the doors and pushed through them. He took the stairs three at a time, tripping twice. He rushed into the hallway and came to team RWBY's door. He straightened his shirt and brushed some leaves off his shoulders. He stood up straight and knocked on the door. He waited with a excited look, ready to to Vale. He stood for around thirty seconds before knocking the door again. No answer. He pushed the door open and found the room empty.

"Ruby? Weiss? Yang?" he called to no answer as he stepped into the room.

_Too late._

Cyan sighed and sat down on the bed, knocking his head off the top bunk. He swore and lay back on the bed, lifting his hands to his face.

There was a knock at the door. He looked up, hoping for Ruby but found Jaune standing awkwardly in the doorway. He slumped.

"Just missed went out looking for Blake. Sorry man" he said, walking in and putting his hand on Cyans shoulder. He shrugged it off. Cyan drooped his head and looked at his shoes. They sat like that for a moment and suddenly, he stood up and left, leaving Jaune alone in the room. He walked around to his dorm and opened the door, slumping in and back heeling it shut. No one was in the room. He was thankful for that. He slumped to his bed and fell face forward onto it.

_I don't really no what to say._

"Just don't say anything"

_Yeah._

**Well then. I know you guys wanted a date and I feel really bad about this but it will be so much better when it actually happens. Hopefully. Anyway, leave a review, I love hearing from you and what you think you should happen. Also, follow so you know when I update. You guys are awesome, seeya.**

**TheUnrealShowoddyWoddy**


	10. The Suicide Prevention Convention

**Well. Ten chapters. Man. That's...that's...actually not that many. Oh well, I'm proud. And you guys who supported this are awesome. I say that so much it becomes redundant but whatever, you guys are. Anyway, on with chapter 10 of Rebirth. **

"So he's not taking it well then?" Burgundy asked as the three walked through the middle of the forest.

"I don't think that quite about covers it..." Ivory agreed, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, he's been out here for about..." Grey looked at his watch; "Sixteen hours."

"Sixteen? Jeez. What's he been doing all that time?" she asked as a leaf caught the shoulder of Ivory's blazer. He flicked it off.

"Drinking, mostly. And being a nuisance to the wildlife" he answered.

"Drinking?! Where the hell does he get alcohol?" she asked, surprised.

"He says he takes it from Ozpin. Apparently the old man has a reason he drinks so much coffee" Ivory stated with a smile.

The three stayed silent, leaves crunching beneath their feet as they made their way towards where Ivory had seen Cyan last. After several minutes of walking beneath the trees, they came out onto a patch of grass surrounding a cliff. They stopped as Ivory looked to where he had last seen him. They approached the cliff edge and looked over it, seeing the long drop down towards Vale.

"You saw him here last?" Burgundy asked. Ivory nodded and looked across the edge where he saw a bottle nestled in the grass. He strolled over to it and picked it up, observing the brand. He nodded again.

"He was here. Not here anymore."

"You don't think he jumped do you?" Burgundy asked anxiously. Grey shook his head.

"He doesn't seem like the suicidal type does he?" he countered before looking around the clearing; "No, I think he may have went somewhere else. Can anybody think of place he might go?" he said, looking to the two of them. They both shook their head.

"It seems we have a mystery to solve then gang" Grey said. Ivory facepalmed.

"What? I always wanted to be a detective."

"Since you came to this world with no memory of who you are? Totally." Ivory sighed.

_Meanwhile..._

"You...are my best friend...in the whole of this world and I think that you...no, I, should ride you into battle. And we will conquer this world to which I have...*Hiccup*...become accustomed too." Cyan thrust his bottle into the air in a fit of bravery and blinked heavily as he took another swig from the bottle. He nestled into the black fur and felt the warmth of its skin.

"You guys are really under appreciated, you know that? Why do we kill you? We should use you for unfair work labour instead." Cyan nodded as the Ursa yawned. Cyan had stumbled upon the Ursa when roaming the woods and quickly made friends with it. He didn't understand how but he did know that he could talk to it without any silly counters like his friends. Cyan glugged the last of the bottle and threw it away, taking a new one from the small backpack he had. He lifted the Ursa's claw and used it to flip the cap of the bottle off.

"I should name you. Something that tells people 'Yeah, I'm badass enough to conquer an Ursa and ride it to the shops'. Do you have a name like that?"

The Ursa sniffed and lifted his head. He looked around with his beady, red eyes and saw nothing so he put his head back again.

"Sniffles it is then! Truly a name that strikes fear into the hearts off the weak and makes the brave shudder." Cyan snorted in laughter.

"Maybe we could make you nice a nice saddle so I can ride you." Cyan squinted his eyes and thought about what he had just said.

"Not like that you dirty *hiccup* you! I mean in to battle. Against all my enemies. All...1 of them. Yang, that little minx. I'll have her head. Or her breasts, whatever comes first." he shrugged and drank again before putting the bottle down.

"I think I've had enough for today...Hey sniffles, can you keep a secret?" he leaned in close to its ear; "I really like Ruby. Can you imagine? Red vs Blue, the old contrasting colours. Maybe, somewhere in the future of course, there'll be two armies fighting who are red and blue. I would very much like to be there for that." he burped and hooted in laughter.

"But that bloody Yang and her sisterly ways. Ruby apologised about the missed weapon building thing and I said it was fine and we set up another day, tomorrow I think, and that was that. So why am I drinking, I hear you ask and to that I say, It isn't even alcoholic. It's water. I know right?" He laughed loudly and took another swig.

"I just felt like coming out into the wilderness and pretend I was drunk so people started to get worried and search for me and then Yang will feel very bad because she caused my death. Oh yeah, I left a fake suicide note in my room. I even went to the length of putting a secret message in it saying 'Yang's fault'. It's kinda overkill I'll admit, but it will get her. Then I'll ride you into Beacon and be like 'Yo what up?'. It's an amazing plan I know. I think right now, Ivory will have just picked up the note"

_Back at Beacon..._

"He did what?!" Burgundy cried as Ivory read the note aloud. Ivory flipped it in his hands and read the small writing on the back.

"Yang's fault. Huh, who would have guessed." Ivory shrugged.

"How are you taking this so lightly?" Burgundy cried again.

Ivory gave her a confuse look. As did Grey.

"You mean-" Grey started.

"You haven't-" Ivory added

"Figured it out yet?" Grey finished as they stood side by side. She looked between them and shook her head innocently. They smiled both simultaneously.

"Well it's obvious." Grey started as they both leaned against each other with crossed arms.

"Cyan's quite smart, even if he seems dumber than a sack of uncut dust crystals" Ivory shrugged.

"He planned all this out so that Yang feels bad about ruining his date with Ruby." Grey smiled.

"He expects us to tell Yang and try convince her that he's died. She'll feel really bad about it. Classic manipulation." Ivory chuckled as Burgundy sat down on her bed.

"So we will won't we?" Burgundy said quietly.

The two brothers looked at each other.

"No" Grey said incredulously.

"Why would we do that? We'll do anything to get one over on him." Ivory laughed.

"No, we'll tell her about his little plan. And get him back." Grey grinned, much like a evil genius smiles at his newly acquired shark tank to drop unexpected spies into.

_Back in the forest..._

"And so, Grey and Ivory will think that they can get one over on me. I've already set up a fake body with blue hair to dangle from a tree just on the brim of the forest. Smart eh?" Cyan smiled as the Ursa made a purring noise.

"It will take around..." Cyan shifted his butt and pulled a collapsed scroll out of his back pocket. He checked the time. "Half an hour for them to tell Yang and Co, come here, see the body and freak out before I ride in on, this is where you come in, you and scare the crap out of them." Cyan revelled in his plan.

"Then I take Ruby and we go down to Vale to build my new weapon. Man, this day is looking up. Maybe I'll take her to a fancy cookie place or something. Do they have cookie places in Vale?" Cyan asked the massive Ursa. He patted it's stomach.

"Do you think that I'm here for a reason? Like, is there a reason I'm sitting with you now? Some weird, completely strange, higher motive to all this? Maybe a god sent me here. Or a deity that wants me to do something for him, like defeat an army of darkness. Or maybe this is all training for some, freelance objective. Makes you think." Cyan said, looking up to the sky in hopes to see a man looking down upon him. He saw a flock of birds fly by. He dismissed the thought. Sniffles grunted.

"Good answer. Probably. I don't really know." Cyan thought for a moment before looking at Sniffles and making a grunting noise.

Sniffles looked at him, breathed heavily and returned his head to it's place.

"Do you have a family Sniffles? I like to think I have a family. Somewhere I have a Mother and a Father. I bet they love me and get me everything. I bet my Dad gets really drunk at parties and become the funniest man in the room. I bet my Mum is the prettiest woman who loves me so much. She misses me and they're both worried about me. I'll get to them one day Sniffles. I'll find them. If it takes me forever, I'll get to them. And I'll never leave them again. I promise you on my life I will get to them. I will..." he said and stared off into the distance, imagining his parents looking feverishly for him, somewhere. He wiped the water from his eyes and looked at Sniffles again. He stroked his fur and from beside him, his scroll started buzzing. He looked at it. He sighed.

"Time to go then I guess" he said and pulled himself to his feet, using Sniffles fur as a grip. He then looked at Sniffles and patted him. He step back a few paces and took a run at him, jumping up onto Sniffles back. He saddled himself upon him and sat. He kicked Sniffles' side an he slowly sat up and started moving.

_Just outside of the forest..._

"And you're sure about this? He hasn't actually killed himself?" Ruby asked as they made their way towards the forest.

"Nah. He's doesn't have the balls to do that." Grey shook his head for the hundredth time that day.

"Oh good." Ruby sighed in relief as they hit the grass outside of the forest. They made their way to the first lining of trees and stopped.

"Are we all clear on what's happening?" Grey said to the group.

At the back, a confused Ren raised his hand.

"Why are me and Nora here? And Jaune and Pyrrha for that matter?" he said and Grey thought about it.

"Your backup" Ivory piped in.

"Backup? For what?" Pyrrha asked, tilting her head questioningly.

"We expect Cyan to be drunk. So he might say something about Yang and we need you guys to hold her back if she freaks out. Which she most likely will." Grey explained.

"Hey! I do not freak out!" Yang shouted.

"You tied him to a tree for saying an expression. 'It's a date'. He didn't mean it like that I don't think."

Ruby lowered her head a bit. What if he hadn't meant it like a real date? She kept her worries secreted. Suddenly, Jaune made a small scream and raised a shaking finger towards the trees. Grey and Ivory turned slowly and looked up. Deep in the trees, covered in the thick of leaves and brambles, hung a dark shadow of a body. Everything went silent as the sight sank into the small group of teenagers. Ivory leaned over to Grey.

"I think we may have misjudged his balls." he whispered and Grey gave him a surprised look. Ivory frowned.

"Too soon?" he asked as Grey shook his head.

"Bloody yes!" he growled.

_Just off to the left of said group..._

Cyan grinned and leaned down towards Sniffles' ear and whispered.

"I think is a good time to burst in and make everyone happy again"

Sniffles grunted and put a small paw forward, snapping various twigs and crunching leaves. The group turned in surprise as Sniffles bucked and threw Cyan off his back. All of team RWBY and JNPR readied weapons, except for Yang. She just sat and looked up at the body hanging in the trees. Sniffles charged out as Cyan hit the tree behind him and fell into some bushes. The crowd dispersed as Sniffles growled at them. Ruby and Blake both hit Sniffles from either side and he collapsed and rolled on his back. Weiss came in from above and thrust _Mrytenaster _at Sniffles chest. He swiped in defence and she was knocked to the side.

"Weiss!" Grey called and ran towards her. Sniffles saw this and rolled onto his front. He charged at Grey in primal anger as Grey looked towards the beast in shock.

"Grey!" Ivory called to his brother as Sniffles made a dive towards his twin.

"NORA!" the ginger hammer wielder bellowed as she flew atop the beasts head, thrown there by knocking _Magnhild _at Pyrrha's shield. She brought the massive warhammer on Sniffles head and he was thrown to the ground, sliding slightly as he whined in pain. Grey got to Weiss and crouched down to help her up. Sniffles grunted and looked up towards the sky, but it was covered by a yellow haired girl. He grunted again, this time in confusion. Yang went on one knee and grabbed Sniffles by the fur of his neck. He whimpered as she raised his head to look at her. Much to Sniffles surprise, her eyes were as red as his. In one loud grunt and one huge feat of strength, she threw him up over her head and delivered a staggering back kick that sent him rolling backwards. He shook his head as he tried to get up again but was met with several punches to the gut, each making loud explosions and each hurting even more than the last. She gave him an uppercut, then a left jab and a right to follow up. She stopped and he hunched over, completely beat. She wasn't finished though. She gave one last grunt and punched upwards, straight into Sniffles jaw and breaking his neck completely. He fell backwards, dead. Slowly, his paws started to disappear, then his legs and his waist. Yang walked back to the group in silence as Cyan came stumbling out of the bushes.

"Sniffles!" he cried as he made a dash for the Ursa. He slid to it's side and grasped at it's fur.

"No, come on Sniffles, you can shake this off" he bumbled as it's arms vanished. He put his head to it's chest and soon found that nothing was left. He sat back and opened his hand. A small scrap of fur was still there. He grasped it and sighed.

"We were gonna go to battle together..." he mumbled as the entire group came rushing over.

"Cyan?! You're alive?" Ruby exclaimed as he sat in silence for his dead friend. The moment was filled with nervous laughs and sighs of relief. All except Yang and Cyan. Cyan grasped the fur closer to his chest and sniffed. He brushed a tear away from his eye.

"I loved him like a brother." he whispered again. No one heard him. He stood up slowly, one foot at a time, and turned. He stood in front of them all. They looked at him in expectation.

"I'm sorry. For making you guys worry. It was a stupid prank and I... I won't do it again" he said weakly and walked through the group. He walked past Yang, who stood slightly away from the group with her head lowered. She looked up at him and he gave her a weak smile. Then she did something that Cyan didn't expect. She hugged him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him closely. For a minute he just stood in surprise, his arms static. Then, slowly, he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry Yang. For trying to take your sister away. I know how much she means to you an-" Yang cut him off.

"Do me a favour and go back to being the bubbly, annoying Cyan that we all know. Much better that way." she laughed as they broke the hug off. He nodded and spun on his heel so he was facing the group. Who, at this point, where staring with open mouths. He threw his arms up.

"Who wants cookies!?" he shouted cheerfully and everyone cheered back. They made their way to the cafeteria. Yang stood, watching them all go and Cyan noticed. He turned to her.

"You coming then? I suck at making puns, that's your job, c'mon!" he shouted as she laughed and came up behind the group.

_Meanwhile, up on a balcony..._

"It seems our new students are fitting in well" Ozpin noted as he sipped his coffee, watching the teens make their way towards the building.

"Yes, well, hopefully next year 'fitting in' won't mean covering me in chocolate and confetti" Goodwitch replied sharply as she made a few notes in her scroll. He turned from the balcony to his desk and sat down, placing his mug on the table.

"Have them come up after tomorrow after classes. I want a word with them"

**CHAPTER 10 DONE YAY. I know this one took a while but I have maths tests to do and stuff so you know, time is a precious thing to acquire. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, leave a review on your thoughts of the story so far and if you didn't then...do whatever. Follow, favourite, bye bye. **

**TheUnrealShowoddyWoddy**


	11. The Dating Dilemma

**So, if I offended anyone with the whole suicide thing, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me and my brain. I re-uploaded it cause I forgot to give it a chapter name. My bad. I also just realised that I still haven't made the date a thing yet. **

***Giggles* **

_Beacon Academy, CBGI dorm room:_

Five teens sat around the small table placed in the middle of the room. Each was wearing varying amounts of clothes. Jaune, the blonde knight, was the worst off. He had only boxers and finger gloves left. Ivory, to his left, had boxers, socks and a shirt left. Grey, to the left of Ivory, had jeans and socks on. Next was Ren who still had most of his clothes left, except his green robe. And last was Cyan, still fully dressed. On the table were a pack of cards, all of them put between the boys leaving the pack empty. And next to the table was a large wheel that had pins sticking out of it, much like a game show wheel. Cyan grinned as he put his cards down, showing off his set proudly.

A royal flush. Jaune sighed and dropped his cards in defeat, quickly followed by Ivory and Grey. Only Ren kept his cards. He smirked. He placed down his cards. The table sat in silence. Finally, Ivory spoke. Well, whispered.

"Is...is that...what I think it is?" he stuttered and Grey nodded.

Six sixes. Cyan slumped in his chair.

"The devils play...I thought it was impossible..." he said, disturbed by the six cards lying on the table.

"We were playing with two packs, remember?" Ren said knowingly, gathering the cards in. Ren nodded towards the large wheel. In each

section of the wheel, the name of one of the boys was there. When someone would win a hand, the wheel would be spun and a name would be chosen. The unlucky soul to be chosen would take off the piece of clothing decided by the winner of the hand. Cyan sat up and placed his hand on a peg and pushed down, sending the large wheel into spin. Each boy silently preyed while Ren dealt the next set. Every click send another jolt of fear through Jaune's mind. He was taking the brunt of the wheels spin and he knew it. He only had his gloves left till it was his boxers and he lost. The spinning slowed, slowed and slowed till it was a tick every ten seconds. Finally it stopped. Jaune looked up. His eyes found where the small arrow at the top of the wheel sat and looked to where it pointed. The name below. Cyan.

"Noooooooo!" Cyan cried and slammed his head on the table. Ren nodded and waved his hand.

"Bahh, shirt" he said and Cyan slipped his shirt off as a knocking came from the door. Cyan jumped off his seat, still struggling with his shirt. He managed to take it off and throw it on the bed before answering the door. Behind said door was a very irate looking Glynda Goodwitch. He furrowed his brow as he looked behind him and slipped out the door, closing it behind him. Behind Glynda was an also very confused looking Burgundy.

"Hi...Do you need something?" he said awkwardly as Goodwitch looked him over. She coughed slightly and went on.

"Yes. Professor Ozpin requests you." she said in her usual rushed tone.

"He requests me does he? Alright. I'm gonna guess that you want Grey and Ivory too then?" he said, opening the door already to get them. He whistled and flicked his head towards the door and they got up and followed him out. Both were as undressed as him.

"Shouldn't we get changed first?" Grey suggested.

"Nah, we're good" Cyan said nonchalantly and started his walk down the corridor.

"Wrong way Cyan" Burgundy called after him.

_Ozpin's office:_

Team CBGI followed Goodwitch into Ozpin's strange clock office. The ticking underfoot and above their heads gave Cyan a headache. Four steel seats were already placed down for them and they sat down. Suddenly, Cyan screamed out and jumped up, holding his lower back. Burgundy jumped up in surprise.

"What? What is it?" she asked as he grimaced.

"Bloody chairs freezing. And I don't have a bloody shirt on. Oh jeez that's cold..." he told her as he pranced around. She sighed and sat down again, shaking her head. Then she realised something. No one else had reacted. She looked at Goodwitch, who was again, typing into her scroll and the twins were both looking at their nails.

"No one cares" Grey answered her unspoken question. She made a small 'oh' sound and sat down. Cyan stayed standing.

Cyan looked around.

"So where is Ozpin? Seems kinda rude not meeting his guests like this..." he asked, scratching his arm as Goodwitch typed away.

"He'll be here in a minute. And address him as you address me, with a professor or headmaster." she said without looking up.

"I don't call you professor..." he mumbled in reply as the doors opened behind him and Ozpin strode into the room, coffee mug in hand. Ivory and Grey looked over their shoulders at him while Burgundy stood up. Cyan just turned and looked as Ozpin walked past him and took a delicate seat at his chair behind the huge desk. He took one final sip before placing the cup on the desk.

_Well that was dramatic._

"Where have you been?" Cyan asked irately to both Lupus and Ozpin.

_Oh, you know...Around._

"I was talking to Professor Port about test grading. The same tests that you, Cyan, have been making excellent marks on. I'm impressed." Ozpin answered, surprising everyone in the room with the last statement. Apart from Cyan.

"Cyans...is, dare I say it, smart?" Ivory muttered.

"Up yours" Cyan growled; "I'm very smart"

_Well, you had a bit of help..._

"Quiet you!" he growled again.

Burgundy looked confused; "Who?" she said, looking at him.

Everyone glared at Cyan.

"Nevermind. Why did you call us here Ozpin?" Cyan asked in hopes of distracting his friends.

_Well, I wouldn't say friends. Acquaintances maybe. Maybe._

"I brought you here to see how you have been coping with Remnant. I know it can be a very confusing place. If you have any questions or-"

"We're fine. We know our way around Vale quite well and we've made friends. We've settled in quite well I'd say" Ivory interrupted and the rest of the team agreed. Goodwitch kept her stoic look and Ozpin raised his eyebrow.

"How about weapons?" he asked. Grey and Ivory both scratched the back of their heads and Burgundy looked at her shoes. Cyan shrugged.

"I had one but it broke in two. It was also the schools I think" Cyan admitted. That brought up a reminder in his head. He had a date with Ruby. He suddenly got quite excited.

"We'll have to see about getting you weapons. This is a school to train fighters, after all" he said, giving that look of contempt he had mastered. A small smile with the sort of level eyebrows. Cyan hated that look.

The room went silent, all except for the small ticking of the clock in the background. Cyan shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Is that all?" Cyan asked quickly and Ozpin nodded. Cyan turned to the door and his team followed. As Burgundy was about to leave, Ozpin called out for her to stay a minute. She turned in confusion as the door shut behind her.

_Outside Ozpin's room:_

"Cyan rubbed his temples, missing out Burgundy's absence.

"Am I the only one that picked up a ulterior motive there? There's no way he would just call us up for a trivial matter like that" Grey pointed out as they walked back towards the dorms.

"I think you use too many big words" Cyan said and tripped over a plant. Ivory nodded.

"I did too. At first I just thought I was going crazy" he agreed.

"You are crazy" Cyan pointed out.

_I think we should leave Cyan out of this. _

_You think? Grey, he's an idiot._

_I don't think he's an idiot, I just don't think he wants to admit that Ozpin is hiding something._

_Why would he care?_

_Exactly._

"You do realise that I can hear you?" Cyan stated as they made their way across the walkway down the middle of Beacon. Some girls of to the left giggled at their lack of clothes. Ivory waved at them. Cyan kept his head forward. They walked in silence till they walked through the doors to the dorms. Then they ran into Nora. Cyan greeted her happily.

"Hey Nora. What you up to?" he asked and she smiled when she saw them.

"Oh hey guys. I'm just looking for Ren. You guys seen him anywhere? It's not like I need him or anything I just want to know where he is and stuff..." she said, trailing off. Cyan laughed.

"He's up in our room. We were playing cards-" Cyan tried to explain but she ran off. He chuckled and they all followed her up the stairs. As they rounded the corner to their room and encountered a mass of girls around their door. And even some guys. The three boys looked at each other and made their way towards the growing mass of giggling girls. Cyan pushed his way through them and burst into the room to find Jaune, Ren, Cardin, Russel, Sky and the other guy in their team that Cyan couldn't quite remember the name of. All of them were without shirts. And some without jeans. Jaune greeted them with a shaky smile.

"Hey guys" he said and Cyan made a motion that asked, 'what the hell?'. Ren explained.

"When you guys left, we had to find some more people to play with. We bet them one hundred lien that they couldn't beat us" Ren said with a smirk that told Cyan he was winning. Grey and Ivory finally managed to squirm there way in and saw the cramped room of half naked teenage boys. They looked at each other and pushed there way out without asking for an explanation. As Cyan tried to get the boys to leave, a loud banging was heard outside that made the floor rumble. Cyan jumped and hid behind the dresser. He opened the door nervously to find all the girls had gone. He looked down the hallway to see the girls spread out everywhere in a massive heap of bodies. And at the helm of said heap, was a very frustrated Nora. She held _Magnhild _with two hands, venting her anger in short grunts of breath.

"Nora?" Ren said, poking his head out behind Cyans. She turned around suddenly with a calm face.

"Hi Ren. I was looking for you" she said in her usual happy tone. Cyan looked between Ren and Nora, a dazed look on his face. He coughed and went back into the room.

"Nora, why couldn't you just call me on the scroll?" Ren asked in his own usual stoic tone.

"I wanted to speak with you about what we're doing while classes are out" she replied and merrily skipped towards him, linking her arm around his and pulling him into the dorm room. Ren sighed as he was pulled into the room and listened to Nora as usual. Though he sighed, he knew that he wouldn't ever want to do anything else.

_The next day, day of the date..._

"And that is why I should be king" Cyan said triumphantly as he walked with Ruby towards the Bullhead platform. Ruby giggled and replied; "I didn't understand any of that" she laughed and he joined in, chuckling happily as they made their way towards the pad. They reached it and boarded the Bullhead with various other students.

Cyan looked out the window as the massive engines roared and put the aircraft into flight. He could see his reflection in the window.

While Ruby was wearing what she always seemed to wear, a red combat dress with the whole hooded grim reaper style to boot, Cyan was dressed in the smartest clothes he owned. A green T-shirt with a blue checked shirt, unbuttoned, on top. He had his faded jeans and boots on, making the whole ensemble complete. He straightened his shirt out and looked over to Ruby, who was gazing out of the window.

Her black hair had the grey-red bits on the tips that made Cyan want his own coloured hair. Her eyes, grey as ever, seemed to look at things with a curiosity and determination that Cyan admired so.

_And your children will be called Marion and Arya and you will be so happily married..._

'Shut up, just cause I have a working body and you don't.' Cyan thought back, irritated and knowing that this was only the start of the jests. He looked away sourly as Ruby turned to him. She was still worrying about whether this was a date or not. She had been thinking it over for the days to run up to this and had gotten herself in quite a state. She looked over to him and saw him look away. She frowned and turned back, looking out the window again.

"I'm gonna go to the little hunters room, I'll be right back" Cyan said quickly and sped walked towards the bathroom, leaving Ruby wondering if she'd done something wrong. Cyan closed the door behind him and went to the closest stall. He sat and argued with Cyan.

_Maybe you'll kiss, oh, wouldn't that be fun?!_

'I swear Lupus, if you mess this up for me, I'll kill us both!'

_What? I'm just exploiting your own thoughts..._

'I don't need to hear my own thoughts right now...'

_You really are an idiot._

It was at that moment, Cyans scroll rang loudly, scaring him. He puled it out and answered. Ivory's voice blasted out the tiny speaker.

"Yo, Cyan, you're heading into Vale right?"

"Eh, yeah, I am. Why?"

I need you to pick up some crystals for me"

"Yeah, sure. What shop is it?"

"That one next to the cafe that sells the tiny gingerbread men with the coffee"

"Crystal Best?"

"Yep, that's the one. Thanks man. Tell the guy Ivory sent you"

"Got it, bye"

"Seeya"

Cyan closed the scroll and shoved it back into his back pocket.

He came out of the stall and went to the sink. He put his hands under the cold water and washed his hands before drying them on his jeans and walking out. He found Ruby looking out the window still and heard the engine die as they came into land. He walked over and smiled as she saw him. She returned it and they walked off the Bullhead together, the force from the turbine blowing up Cyans shirt and kicking up dirt. They came down onto the path and looked around. He looked over to Ruby.

"So, where's this blacksmith?" he asked, eager to get the weapon started.

She looked around and saw the street she was looking for. She pointed to it.

"Just down there, do you have your money?" she asked back and he nodded. They made their way for the street Ruby had pointed to.

"Is there something you want to do while the metals being forged?" Cyan asked, knowing that getting the metal forged and moulded would take a while. She thought about it and raised a finger.

"I do need to go get bullets" she replied and he nodded.

"Right, blacksmiths, bullets, crystals. We have a plan" he said, sticking a finger up for each task.

"Crystals?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ivory needs them. I'm just picking them up" he explained and she made a face of understanding.

They found the blacksmith and entered, the door making a small jingle from the bell placed above it. She turned to him

"I'll go get the guy I know, be right back" she told him and he gave a thumbs up. She rushed off into the back of the store, leaving Cyan to look around the weapons on his own. He looked at the spears and the half spear half guns and the half spear half gun half something he couldn't understand. When Ruby finally returned, he was looking at a hammer named _Mjolnir_. She led him into the back of the shop and he felt the immense heat hit him as they made their way to the forge at the back. A large man with a scruffy beard and blackened face greeted them. Cyan realised that the black was soot, probably from the smoke of the forge.

"Cyan, this is Nord. He's the man the helped me forge Crescent Rose" she introduced. The large man gave a hand and Cyan shook it, feeling his hand get crushed in the man's fist.

"He'll help me make my spear?" Cyan asked questioningly.

"Aye, that'll be what I do. I'll try my best suit it to your needs" the man said sincerely, giving a half laugh. He smiled and led them to a table filled with different metals and woods. He pointed to the wood.

"First, pick your wood type for the pole part of the spear. Unless you want a metal hold?" Nord asked and Cyan looked surprised when he asked him.

"Oh, eh, yeah" he said in return.

"You want a metal hold?" Nord said.

"Yeah, the last one broke because of a wood hold" Ruby cut in, answering for Cyan. He nodded and pointed to the metals this time.

"You want it heavy or light?" he asked.

Cyan thought.

"Gahhh, heavy" he replied, biting his lip.

"Okay. Now, shape of spear head" the man said, taking some blueprints down from the shelf and rolling one out. Cyan looked at it and shook his head. He moved on to the next one. He looked at it and his eyes went wide in excitement. The head was split in two and had a hole inbetween the two blades. A gun barrel.

"That one" he said, nodding furiously. The man nodded and smiled;

"Your friend has a good eye. This one comes with a rifle, fired by the trigger mechanism down here" he said, pointing down to the middle of the spear. A small indent had been drawn and had a trigger sticking out.

"Pull that, the firing hammer back here-" he pointed at the small, detailed hammer; "-drops and the bullet gets fired. You can get a repeat firer for one hundred lien more" Nord said and Cyan nodded, completely dazed by the thought of the weapon in his hands. He nodded.

"Alright, come back in around...two hours and I'll have it ready for the next part" he smiled and Ruby cut in.

"Oh, and can I get another set of fifty calibres?" she asked and he nodded.

"Same amount as usual?" he shouted as he went back to the front of the store.

"Yeah, and hollow pointed too thanks" she said as they made their way to the front desk. He handed over the bullets and they both thanked him and left. She held the small bag the bullets were held in and stopped outside of the shop. Cyan seemed in a very good mood. Ecstatic really. He jumped and hooted as they left and the door shut. He sighed happily and Ruby smiled. He looked to her.

"Ruby, you are the best" he said and gave her a hug, lifting her up and spinning her. She laughed and he put her down. He looked her in ten eyes.

"Thanks. Really" he said and hugged her again. She wrapped her hands around his neck and they stood for a bit, enjoying the moment.

_Is that the sound of wedding bells I hear?_

Cyan ignored his companion and they broke off the hug. She grinned as her date worries melted away. He laughed and she joined in.

"Crystals next?" she asked when they calmed down.

"Yup" he answered and made their way down the alley. They found the cafe and popped in to get a snack. They sat down and Cyan sipped his coffee as Ruby munched on some cookies. He laughed as part of her cookie fell on the floor and she cried out and picked it up, faking sadness. He took it from her and swallowed it in one. He grinned as she made gagging noises.

"That was on the floor Cyan!" she exclaimed.

"Uh huh. It was delicious." he said and sniggered. She laughed and they sat their, laughing like idiots.

They finished their snacks and made their way to the Crystal Best.

They entered the store and when the door didn't jingle, Cyan made a ding noise and Ruby giggled. They went to the counter and the owner greeted them.

"Good day, sir and madam, is there something I can do for you?" he asked politely. Cyan swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up some crystals for Ivory" he said and the man smiled.

"Ivory told me he would send a friend. I'm Cole, nice to meet you." he said and Cyan grinned.

"Cyan, pleasures all mine" he replied with a smile.

"I'll get the crystals, back in a mo' " he said and went into the back room. He called in from the back.

"You on a date then?"

Ruby blushed and Cyan smiled proudly.

"Yeah, we are" he called back as Cole came back through.

The man smiled and they took the crystals, thanked him and left.

As they stood outside and wondered what to do, a faunus ran towards them, golden hair and tail flying in the wind. Far behind, two officers in white shirts chased after him, grunting in exertion. Cyan acted fast and used the briefcase to smack the teen in the head, clotheslining him and sending him flying. He landed on his back with and thump and Cyan bent over him. He struck a sudden realisation.

"Hey, I know you"

**Another chapter finished. I'm setting the story out with the location in italics like I have this time. Also, the date will continue next chapter, don't worry. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, review your thoughts on the chapter and follow. Send me a PM if you have any questions or if you have an idea you think could work. Seeya later guys,**

**TheUnrealShowoddyWoddy**


	12. Seeing Double

**Hellllo! No authors notes this time, unless I think of something in the time it takes to write this chapter. Christmas. Yup.**

_The day before, Ozpin's office.._

Burgundy approached the desk slowly, the warm smile of the headmaster disturbing her slightly. He ushered her forward.

"How are _you_ settling in Burgundy?" he asked kindly, motioning towards the seat she had sat on before. She sat.

"Haven't you already asked me that?" she questioned, shifting in her seat, moving her bum over to the other side of the seat.

He shook his head.

"No, I asked how _all _of you are settling. I'm asking you" he said and Burgundy moved the hair out of her face.

"I'm not part of all?" she said sarcastically. They headmaster moved his small spectacles up his nose.

"Of course not" he said, smiling again; "You have the common sense of the group. You can be trusted to keep things...Like a secret"

Burgundy leaned forward, putting her elbows on her legs. She was smiling now.

"You have a secret?" she asked and the professor nodded. An eerie silence descended on the room, apart from the ticking of the massive clock. He looked into Burgundy's eyes and she returned the stare. Finally, he leaned back in his own seat. He took a sip from his coffee mug before placing it back down and clasping his hands.

"There's another" he said simply.

Burgundy raised an eyebrow.

"Another?" she asked and he nodded.

"You weren't the only four to...appear. There was one other. She may have appeared just outside of Vale. All three of you appeared in Forever Fall forest" he explained and she leaned back, her face stony, expressionless. She did nothing for a while.

"Are you looking for her?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. We've tracked her to the east side of Vale, strange reports of a girl coming in from outside the walls. She's a slippery one though, managed to get out of most cells we manage to put her in" he told her and she stood up.

"Is that all sir?"

Ozpin nodded and she made her way for the door.

"Oh, keep an eye out for Cyan, that voice he claims to have is very interesting" he called after her. She nodded and left.

_Present day, west side of Vale..._

"Hey, I know you! You're that guy that Blake was with!" Cyan said with recognition as the monkey faunus groaned on the ground. From behind him, Ruby looked to the two officers that rushed towards them.

"Eh, Cyan..." she said and Cyan saw the two. He acted quickly, pulling the blonde boy up and leaning him against the wall. The officers seemed to have lost sight of their suspect but kept on towards them in a rush. Cyan was out of time and did the only thing that came to his mind in a moment of craze. The one thing that people don't like to look at when done in public. He planted his lips on the faunus and kept them there as the two officers looked away from the two as they kissed. Ruby almost fainted as the two broke off, the officers rushing off in the opposite direction. The boy awoke from his daze in shock, wiping his lips with his arm.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" he shouted in surprise as Cyan backed off and bumped into an old man.

"I had to do that, it was completely necessary!" he shouted back, gathering the attention of several passerbys. He waved them away and returned to situation at hand. Ruby came back from the dead and sat on the small windowsill of the shop. The faunus shook his head. He looked to the two officers that had run off into a store, still looking for him. He sighed in relief. He looked between the half dazed girl and the blue haired boy.

"Well, you did get me away from them I guess, even if it was a bit weird" the bot admitted and Cyan gave a sarcastic look.

"You weren't so bad yourself" he said and looked away. The boy gave him a strange look and cast his eyes to the red hooded girl.

He stuck out a hand.

"Sun Wukong, nice to meet you" he said proudly and Ruby put out a weak hand, which he shook and gave them both a cocky smile.

Cyan turned his head back to them and noticed a small furry tail reach from behind Suns leg. He made his own tail snake its way around his own leg. Sun noticed and gave an even bigger smile.

"Nice tail you got there. Your a faunus?" he asked as the two tails played with each other, dancing away from each others attacks.

"Yeah, couldn't you tell? I knew you were the first time I set eyes on you. I didn't realise you had a tail though" Cyan told him.

"Well, thanks again, I need to be going" Sun said and nodded to the both of them before running off, calling over his shoulder;

"Seeya around!"

Ruby waited till Sun was out of sight and turned to Cyan, who was still looking to where Sun had gone.

"You mind explaining that?" she asked, unbelievingly.

"Nah, some other time. Come on." he said before walking back towards the cafe. Ruby rolled her eyes and chased after him.

_On the east side of Vale.._

"I don't see why we have to follow them..." Weiss complained as Yang lead her and Blake through the densely populated crowd that had formed around the small market. It had been opened a while back to celebrate the holidays. It sold different wares from different sides of the world, from Mystrel to Vacuo. The smells from the different vendors gave Blake a sore stomach. Yang pushed her way through a group of older boys and they jeered at her. She brushed them off and walked past. She growled.

"Ivory said they'd be in the east side of Vale. If I find out he's lying to me..." she said darkly and took shelter in a landing outside some apartments. They all huddled in and Yang pulled out her scroll. She opened the test app and started furiously tapping the screen. Weiss looked to Blake and sighed.

"I really don't think she's ever gonna get over this..." she said and slumped a bit as Yang closed the scroll. She put it away and balled her fists in determination.

"We will find them! I am sure of it!" she said, fireworks exploding behind her, and her subordinates Weiss and Blake bowed and applauded her. In reality, Weiss and Blake looked at each other with a look of hopelessness.

While the two tried to pry Yang from her daydream, in the crowd a girl with long blonde hair walked through the crowd in ragged clothing. She passed the boys from earlier and one of them stopped her with his arm.

"Hey girl, what you doin' in such revealing clothing?" he said with a sly smile. He pulled her into the group and she gasped as another one gripped her around the waist. She could tell this was about to turn bad. She had to get out.

_You know what to do._

She nodded and her grey eyes narrowed. She kicked out both legs into the stomach of the first boy and send him back into a stand that crumpled under his weight. The other boys cried out in their fallen friend, gathering in on her. A boy with a scar on his cheek threw a punch and she slipped through the boys grip, making him punch the boy in the gut. He moaned and fell over, angering the boys even more. Two were down already and three were left. Two came in and grabbed both her arms. She struggled against them, managing to get her right arm free. She swung it round into the other boys face. He fell back, a tooth flying out of his mouth and he lip exploding in blood. He let go of her arm and she side kicked the boy who had grabbed her right arm in the groin. He squealed in pain and collapsed left. This left the one boy with the scar standing. He stood in front of her and raised his hands in defence. She stood in the middle of fallen boys and looked at him as bystanders looked on in grim fascination.

_Finish him off._

She ran at him and jumped, landing her knee on his chest and knocking the air out of his lungs. He gasped under her weight and fought for breath. She lifted her elbow and brought it crashing down on his face, bursting his nose and knocking him unconscious. She stood off him and looked around at crowd who watched her every move. She looked to a clothes vendor who also stared at her. She walked over and the man took a step back. She ripped a t-shirt off one of the hangars and preceded to take off her ripped one, revealing her naked chest before slipping the new one on. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a ten lien note and slamming it on the counter.

"Thanks" she said and walked off into the crowd as murmurers rippled through the crowd.

As the girl waded through the crowd, Yang, Weiss and Blake stood stunned at the performance in front of them. Blake spoke up.

"Was it just me or did she look just like..."

"Cyan" Yang finished and nodded as dark clouds formed above them. This was turning into a hell of a day.

_Back at the cafe on the west side of Vale.. _

The same clouds formed overhead as Cyan and Ruby stepped out of the cafe. They set off towards the blacksmiths as small droplets of rain fell from above like tiny little bombs. Ruby put up her hood and Cyan used the case he had gotten from the dust cutter to cover his head as they rushed towards the blacksmiths. They reached it as the rain began to hail down and he opened the door and rushed in, shaking off the rain. Nord came out and greeted them with a smile.

"Is it raining quite bad out there then?" he laughed as Ruby pulled down her hood.

"Well, your in good time, the spearhead is almost finished. I just have to take the moulding case off and it should be fine" he said, waving them into the forge. They followed, feeling the immense heat for second time that day. Cyan used this opportunity to dry his hair, running his hand through it, letting the air in. He stepped into the workshop and saw the huge metal mould sitting on the bench that he had chosen the blueprint from. Nord took out a large pair of tongs, a helmet and a vest. He slipped the large vest on, put the helmet on his head and flipped the face guard down. He pried the tongs into the mould as Ruby and Cyan looked on in fascination. He pulled the mould apart easily and steam shot out in all directions, filling the already boiling room with pure steam. Cyan fanned the steam away as Ruby took a coughing fit. Nord stayed concentrated though, the steam barely registering to him. He reached into the mould and pulled out the red hot spearhead and dropped it into some water. Even more steam came from that. He flipped the face guard up again and wiped sweat from his brow, smiling at his work.

"We'll just leave that for a few minutes and it should cool down" Nord told them and they stood for a few minutes, saying nothing. Cyan sniffed. Ruby coughed. Nord burped. Finally, after the awkwardness had subsided, Nord took the tongs again and reached into the barrel, gripping the metal at the bottom. He pulled it out, and placed it on the bench. As it steamed still, Cyan approached with a starstruck look. He looked it up and down, noting the small engravings on it, every fine detail up and down the blades. And just at the tip of the right blade, a small engraving that read _Verenum. _

"I love it! It's so cool!" he cried happily. Nord and Ruby smiled as he scanned the spearhead with great excitement.

"When is it gonna be finished?" he asked, turning to Nord.

He shrugged.  
>"As soon as I have the metal in, I'll make it and call you on your scroll. That'll be in a few days." Nord admitted and Cyan frowned.<p>

"A few days?" he said, disappointed. Nord nodded.

Ruby spoke up.

"Well, call us when it's ready, okay?" she told him and he nodded politely. Ruby dragged Cyan out of the shop as he whimpered, not wanting to leave his new possession.

_East side of Vale...again.._

Yang, Weiss and Blake all sat around a table in a small cafe that sat in a small back alley in the east side of Vale. They were having a heated discussion about the girl from earlier.

"She must be his sister or something, they looked so similar. It was almost like looking at a female version of him" Yang said, recalling her face in her mind. Weiss nodded

"She did look awfully like Cyan. The hair was different though" Weiss noted.

"No, Cyan dyed his hair, remember? It was blonde." Blake said and Weiss thought for a moment.

"So it was. It must be a relative then. It must be." Weiss agreed. They kept talking about it while just outside, the very same girl passed the cafe window and took a left onto the the middle of the plaza was a large fountain in the shape of a huntsman cutting into a beowolf. She approached the edge of the fountain and looked into the water, seeing her own reflection in it. And just out the corner of her eye was a face. A face that smiled with grim satisfaction. She blinked it away and looked at herself instead.

"Who am I?" she asked herself quietly, knowing the answer she would get.

_You're the one that's going to destroy this world._

**Right, authors notes, right...Nah, nothing. Review, follow, favourite please, I love hearing from you guys, love knowing you exist. Oh yeah, what do you think of the new character? She's so mysterious, ooohh. *Waves hands mysteriously* I tried. Seeya!**

**TheUnrealShowoddyWoddy**


	13. Making Enemies

**Hello! Back again with another chapter of Rebirth. Like usual. I know my uploading can be a bit...sporadic but I try to write these in my own time, instead of making it a chore for me to do. I think I might focus on the rest of the CBGI team for a bit, just because I feel bad that Cyan gets all the limelight. I'm sure my social life is around here somewhere...**

_CBGI dorm room, the night after the date.._

Cyan whistled a merry tune as he flicked through his class notes, turning to the next blank page. He took a freshly sharpened pencil from a small pot on the desk and pressed the tip to the paper. Then he collapsed. He moaned.

"I can't do this, it's way to hard." he complained as Burgundy tutted, coming out of the bathroom in time to hear his whine. Ivory laughed instead.

"That's what she said." he giggled and Burgundy shot him a sour look.

"What? She did..." he shrugged back and she frowned.

"Just because you can't get a girl of your own." she insulted and he put a hand to his chest as if he'd been shot.

"Ouch, my ego." he deadpanned and she brushed him off with a flick of the wrist.

Cyan sprung up.

"Speaking of she..." he murmured as he stood up out of his chair and left the room. He practically skipped his way to team RWBYs dorm and merrily chapped on the door. He waited with his hands behind his back, looking up and down the corridor in anticipation. When nobody answered, he chapped again before opening the door. He popped his head in and looked around the empty room. He made a breathy sigh and closed the door again. He made his way back to his own room and sat at the table without closing the door.

"Back so soon?" Ivory teased and Cyan replied with a simple two fingered salute. He slumped in his seat and tried to find something to do. He remembered his scroll and went to the bed to try and retrieve it. He flipped the covers over and found nothing beneath them. He threw the pillow away, hitting Ivory as he found it, collapsed, down the side of his bed. He picked it up as Ivory threw the pillow back and Cyan ducked underneath it, not looking away from the scroll. He opened the messenger app and flicked through to Grey, clicking on is picture. It brought up the past conversations and a small chat box to type in. He quickly typed out a message;

'Are you with Weiss?'

He sent it and waited patiently for a reply. As soon as it buzzed, he picked it back up and read the message.

'No, she's in Vale with their whole team I think. I'm in the library currently.'

Cyan though for a moment before deciding that he had nothing else to do. He sat up and went to the bathroom. He washed his face and straightened his tie in the mirror. At this point, Cyan was getting used to the school uniform and had started to try and make himself look at least a little bit better with it on. He finished his grooming by running a hand through his hair, letting it fall naturally on his head. He left the bathroom, picking up and shrugging on his blazer before leaving. Ivory jumped off the bed and went after him.

"Hey, Cyan-" he shouted as he fumbled with the door; "You meeting Grey?"

"Yeah, why?" Cyan asked as he waited for the younger twin to catch up.

"I need to get something out of the library" he answered and the two kept walking.

"How do you know he's in the library?" Cyan asked curiously and Ivory laughed.

"Where else would he be?" he replied and Cyan made a knowing shrug.

They came out of the dorm and made their way to the library on the other side of the school. Cyan jumped over some bushes and tripped, falling flat on his face. He whined as he tended to a cut elbow as a group of boys laughed at him. He ignored them and blew the dirt of his wound. He wiped the rest of the dirt of his uniform and kept walking as Ivory himself laughed at him. They reached the entrance to the library and Cyan kicked the doors open and laughed at his own move. Unbeknown to him that the door had hit a second year girl in the back, making her spill her coffee on her brand new designer jacket. As Cyan and Ivory made their way to Grey, the girl growled and fixed her beret back into position.

Back over with the boys, Cyan sat down at the table that Grey had set his mountain of books on. He shifted a pile on proper dust usage to the side as Ivory pulled a chair over.

"Hi Grey, what you up to?" Cyan greeted cheerfully, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Research" Grey answered simply. Ivory grinned.

"No he's not. He's thinking about Weiss" he teased as Greys expression changed to that of a child caught stealing a cookie.

"So?" Cyan asked and Ivory and Grey looked at him in confusion.

"What's so bad about thinking about a girl he likes?" Cyan continued and Ivory seemed alien to the idea. Grey nodded and looked to his twin.

"Yeah, what's so bad about thinking about Weiss?" Grey joined in.

Seeing that he was outnumbered, Ivory quickly changed the subject.

"So, what you reading about?" he asked slyly. Grey looked to Cyan and he gave a dismissive look back. Grey left it and looked down to his book.

"It's about matter transportation" he said matter-of-factly. Ivory looked on dumbly, before looking back at Cyan. Well, I'm gonna go find my boo..." Ivory trailed off as something behind Cyan grabbed his attention. A very angry looking young woman standing behind Cyan with her hands on her hips. She had a brown stain on her jacket. Cyan slowly turned and faced the girl with a questioning look.

"Yes?" he asked cautiously. The girl shifted her weight on to the other leg and pointed to the stain.

"You did this. You got coffee on my new jacket." she stated slowly, emphasising the word _new._

Cyan looked at the stain and furrowed his brow.

"I did? Well I'm sorry I gue-"

"Not good enough. You're gonna pay for this." she told him and he sucked in his cheeks.

"I mean, I don't have any money at the momen-"

"Not with money. With your blood." she growled and before Cyan could register what she had said, she brought a small case around and hit him on the side of the head, sending him flying into a bookcase, knocking it over. Some people screamed in shock as the girl stepped up onto the toppled over bookcase. Ivory looked on in surprise and looked to his brother.

"She jus-How is that even possible?" he asked and Grey gave no answer, just his own look of surprise.

Cyan raised his head and saw the girl walking towards him, the case still in her hand. He struggled to get up and when he finally managed, the case came right into his stomach, knocking him straight up. As he fell to the ground with a cry, the case came back around, hitting him in the side and sending him though the doors at the end of the library.

Ivory feel off his seat.

Cyan rolled out of the doorway and right into the front of the library as student looked on in surprise at his sudden entrance, or, exit. He pulled himself up and stumbled about, feeling blood in his mouth and pain all over his body. He cough and doubled over, spitting up blood as the girl walked through the dust kicked up by the doors. She strutted through and Cyan cried out and attempted to run but tripped on the hedges again. He cursed and felt around in the grass for something to fight with. His hand felt a rock and he grabbed it. The girl stepped over the bushes as Cyan got to his feet again. He turned and threw the rock weakly at her. To his amazement, it hit her shoulder, ripping the jacket. She looked down at it as Cyan bit his knuckle in anticipation. She raised her head and what Cyan saw in her eyes was nothing of human emotion. It primal, like he had just taken her child away. She smiled evilly and mumbled; " I wasn't gonna use this but.."

She thumbed a small button on the case it fell apart, moving and changing. Pieces collided, parts formed and what came out of it nearly made Cyan faint. The small case had transformed into a minigun.

"This babys still a prototype, but I guess you'll be the first willing participant to try it out on!" she shouted as Cyan backed away. The barrel started to spin and Cyan looked heard the first bullet click into place.

_Five minutes ago, in Ozpins office.._

Burgundy placed the small book on the desk and Ozpin smiled.

"Good job Burgundy, you've done well." he complemented and picked the book up. He flicked through it, reading the perfect handwriting.

"All seven days worth of notes in their sir." she told him and he smiled again.

"He's not been very active sir. Not talking to him a lot. To be honest, I'm starting to think maybe it's gone sir." she reported, looking down at her shoes.

"You don't need to call me sir, it makes me feel like I'm the bad guy. Now, you say he hasn't been very active?" he asked and she nodded. He thought for a moment before leaning on his desk.

"Does he know that your observing him?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Impossible. I've made every precaution that he doesn't read the book. I doubt he's realised that I'm watching him." she said and Ozpin sighed.

"Well, keep it up. I'll read through this as soon as possible. That's all Burgundy, thank you." he nodded and turned to the balcony. He looked out to the campus grounds and watched the many students walk around. He put his hands behind his back and closed his eyes, feeling the breeze on his face. Suddenly, far below, a loud bang rang out. He opened his eyes and looked down, seeing Cyan roll out of the library. He sighed and saw a young girl walk out after him. He searched his brain for a name and clicked his fingers when it came to him.

"Coco. Hmmm...this might be interesting." he looked on and decided that he would let this fight go on until a teacher stopped it. This would certainly be interesting.

_Down below.._

"This-" Cyan shouted as he ducked under and spray of bullets; "-Is completely unnecessary!" he finished as a bench just behind him exploded into splinters.

He took cover behind another bench and sat for a moment, getting his breath back. He used his tail to feel around for a rock and felt one. He wrapped his tail around it and handed it to himself. He ran again as he heard the droning of the barrel warming up. He ran, making sure to sat out in the open and threw the rock. It flew through the air and hit the gun, just shy of Coco. It caught itself up in the gun barrel and jammed the bullet hold. The next bullet fired and hit the rock. The gun barrel exploded from the pressure and Coco dropped it as the searing metal hit her. She cried out as Cyan cheered.

"Baha! Suck it! I wasn't even aiming for that!" he taunted and she growled at him. She ran towards him and threw a flying side kick. Cyan was caught out and it hit him in the chest. He stumbled back as she came in for another kick, this time for the head. He brought up an arm to black and they collided. Both limbs came back and Cyan made a counter. He went for the right hook and she ducked underneath it, bring her own fist into the fleshy part of his stomach. He grunted and jumped back in retreat. She repeated her last move and kicked at his side. He grabbed her ankle and kept it there, bring his own leg in between her own. He kicked her left leg away and she fell on her back. He used this to his advantage, twisting her leg into a submissive hold. She was forced onto her front and instead of giving in, rolled forward, bringing Cyan with her. He landed on his neck with a sickening crunch and everything went dark.

_Nowhere.._

Cyan opened his eyes and found himself in a white void. He looked around and saw nothing but white. He stood silently for a moment, thinking of the best way to rate this situation to himself.

"Well shit..."

**Merry Christmas all! I took a small brake from writing this week and decided to upload a chapter for Christmas eve. I hope you all enjoyed it, it is a bit shorter than usual. Either way, with Cyan out of the loop for a bit, this gives me time to focus on the rest of the team. We will keep up with Cyan, except he will just be dealing with himself. Should be fun to write. Anyway, Review and follow if you liked this so you never miss a chapter. Seeya later and Merry Christmas again and a happy new year. See you in two weeks! **

***Drops mic on stage and walks off before realising that he'll be using it again and walking back on to put it back in the holder before smiling awkwardly and waddling off stage again***

**TheUnrealShowoddyWoddy**


	14. Comas and Revelations

**Hey. Rebirth. Chapter 14. Let's do this.**

___Nowhere.._

"Well, shit..."

Cyan's voice made no echo, it was just sound here in the blank white void that he had been cast into. He had no idea where he was, or how he had gotten here. He was hit with a sense of sudden Déjà vu.

"I've really got to stop doing this..." he mumbled to himself and the sound, once again, was absorbed into the thick expanse of the void.

He decided that since he was probably going to be here a while, he may as well make himself comfortable. He sat himself down and lay on his back, putting his hands behind his head. He just lay there, letting time pass, unable to tell if time was even a thing here.

_Hello Cyan._

"Hey Lupus."

_How are you doing?_

"Well, apart from being trapped in limbo, pretty good actually. My neck hurts a bit though." Cyan told his partner, rubbing his neck.

_Are you not going ask where I've been?_

"I know you were keeping quiet because Burgundy was watching me. That's why I haven't been asking you anything"

_Well then. It seems I underestimated you._

"Don't we all?"

_You know, I've been gone for another reason too._

"And what's that?"

_I've detected another...being. Like us. You and me that is._

"What? Like a person with a voice in their head? Well done, you tracked a schizophrenic." Cyan clapped sarcastically.

_No, not a schizophrenic you idiot, someone who is like us. She appeared at the same time as us._

"She?"

_Yes, it's a girl._

"You know, that would be interesting if I wasn't trapped in an endless white void."

_This isn't limbo, by the way. You're in a coma. And you need to wake up._

"A coma? Oh great, am I brain dead now?"

_No. You're perfectly fine. I brought you here. Miss Coco was kind enough to knock you unconscious. From there it was just a matter of shutting down the logic and body function parts of your brain… Simple._

"Nice of you to explain it me while I slowly die of starvation..."

_You won't die, the medical centre should be plugging you in to a life support machine right now. Hold on._

"To what?"

No reply came and Cyan sat up in confusion.

"Lupus?" he called out into the void.

"Yes?" came a voice from behind him. Cyan spun and looked to the figure that stood above him. What he saw he'll never quite forget.

It was him.

_Medical centre, room three-four-three..._

The slow rhythmic beeping of the life support machine rang out in the hospital room as a constant reminder of that the person lying in the bed was still alive. His breathing was shallow and he lay awfully still but, through all that, he was still alive. One person sat in the corner of his room, watching him. It wasn't Ruby or Yang or Weiss. It wasn't Burgundy or Ivory or Grey.

It was Blake. She didn't know why, but her instincts told her to keep a close eye on him. The doctor had let her stay in the room, on the condition that she leave for the night and let someone else take watch. She had irritatingly agreed. She flipped through her book for the fourth time in the two days he had been unconscious. His condition had been fairly stable as it had not gotten worse, but it hadn't gotten better either.

She could only imagine what was going on inside his head. She looked at the wall clock above the door. Blake new it was only four minutes till Ruby would be here to take watch. She closed her book and placed it on her lap, watching Cyan intently. The fact he was a Faunus and was so open about it surprised her. She had only met one other person like that, Sun, the monkey Faunus she had met at the docks. He seemed to brush off the hate like it was nothing. It gave her hope. She shut he eyes as the door slid open and Ruby popped her head in, looking first at Cyan and then to Blake. She gave a weak smile.

"Hey Blake, how you feeling? Have you told Ozpin about the docks yet?" she asked quietly and Blake shook her head.

"I've decided to keep it to myself for the time being" she answered, getting up from the chair and shaking life back into her legs. Sitting for half a day does that to you. Ruby took a step into the room.

"Has he changed at all?" she asked, looking at the sleeping teen.

"No. The doctor said nothing much will while he's comatose. We just have to wait." she reported and Ruby stood silently.

"Can I ask you something Blake?" Ruby asked finally and Blake nodded.

"Do you like Cyan?" she asked numbly, looking down at her shoes as Blake's eyes widened in realisation.

"No, dust no. I just think that I should watch out for a friend." Blake told Ruby, shaking her head. Ruby looked up at her with a small smile of victory. Blake saw this.

"Okay Blake, I have this from here. Go get some sleep." Ruby commanded and Blake nodded in agreement.

"Goodnight Ruby." she said and departed through the door.

"Night Blake!" Ruby called after her as the door closed and she was closed in the room with the boy who had made her happier, even if just for a day. She sat down on the same chair Blake had sat on and began the long night of waiting.

_Nowhere…_

"So? What do you think?" Lupus asked, through Cyan's clone.

"I'm not even gonna tell you what I'm thinking right now." Cyan said, still a bit shocked at the whole, I am looking at a clone of myself through my own eyes, thing. He paced around Lupus, looking at his own body before coming to a stop in front of himself. This was getting confusing.

"I don't think I like this." Cyan finally admitted, much to Lupus' dismay.

"You don't?" he frowned and sighed.

"Alright, I can change to something you might like then. Let's see..." Lupus said before vanishing into the void again.

"How bout this this?" He asked from behind him. Cyan spun again, this time looking down at Ruby. He flinched and looked away.

"No. Not her. Go for someone else" he commanded and he heard Lupus sigh, or, Ruby, whoever it was.

"This?" he heard Lupus say and he looked into the eyes of Yang this time. He flinched again. There was a long pause before Cyan slumped.

"Fine. Keep her. It'll at least feel like I've gotten some closure." He sighed and, without having anything else to do, laid back down.

"I can already tell I'm gonna hate it here." Cyan sighed.

_CBGI dorm room…_

Night had fallen over Beacon once again and all the students had retired to bed. Several lights kept burning in various rooms, one of which was the CBGI dorm.

"It's a nice evening; I think I might go for a walk." Grey said as Burgundy slipped into bed, wearing her heart covered pyjamas.

He sat at the window, looking out into the night. Ivory came out of the bathroom, still fully clothed.

"You do that." he said casually, not really caring about his brother's decision. To be fair on Ivory, he could see everything his brother did, and vice versa, so it made no difference to him.

They had left the worry they felt for each other behind, replaced by a watchful eye over each other's shoulders.

"Where are you going then?" Burgundy asked him, opening up her book to the page she was at.

"Library" he told her and left without another word.

Burgundy looked at Grey with questioning eyes but he dismissed them and took out his scroll. He went to his contacts and clicked on Ruby. He waited while connection was made with the other scroll.

He got up while it was still ringing and left the room, leaving Burgundy on her own.

Finally, Ruby answered the call.

"Hey, what's up Grey?" a tired sounding Ruby started, followed by an almost comical yawn.

"How's he doing?" Grey replied, getting straight to the point.

"Fine. Still comatose" she answered, putting Greys rudeness down to worry.

"I'll be there in five minutes" Grey finished before hanging up and putting the collapsed scroll back in his made his way to the medical building in exactly four minutes and forty-eight seconds. He came into the room, almost barging the door open. Ruby jumped, having been pulled from sleep so quickly. She looked around frantically before realising no danger was presented. She slumped back into the chair as Grey approached the side of the bed. He rested a hand on his arm and looked at Cyans face. His facial features had started to stick out more as Cyan lost more weight. He left him and turned to Ruby.

"Are you alright?" he asked her and she opened her stayed silent, not really knowing what to say.

"I guess. I mean, when my mum went missing, I was worried sick. When they told me she was gone...I just don't want that to happen again." Ruby admitted truthfully, a sad look appearing behind her eyes. She stared at the floor as Grey thought about what she had said, how she somehow kept Cyan close to her.

She stood up and went to the front of Cyan's bed, leaning on the it and looking at the white sheets of the bed. She looked up at Grey, small tears appearing in her eyes.

"I don't to lose another person I'm so close to..." It was at this point that Grey could see why Cyan adored Ruby so much. He pulled her in for a hug, which she accepted gracefully. Looking over to Cyan once again, it may have been a trick of the light, but he was sure that he saw Cyan smirk.

_Nowhere, yet again…_

Cyan doubled over in laughter as Lupus danced around as Ozpin, making silly faces and crappy impressions of the Professor. He wiped a tear from his eye, still giggling as Lupus returned to Yang again. Lupus chuckled at his own silliness and sat down with Cyan.

"So, you can turn into anyone, at all?" Cyan asked and Lupus shook his head.

"Only people who you have met. I have their images in your mind and can use them to form an appearance for my own being. It's quite useful actually." Lupus explained while Cyan looked down at his feet.

"Next question, do you have any idea when I'll wake up?"

Lupus scratched the bad of, his/her head, grinning awkwardly,

"Pfff. Tough question. Two weeks? A month, two months tops. Or maybe a year. Three years? I don't know, five years at the most." Lupus rattled off, Cyan's expression becoming more and more hope ridden.

"Five years?" Cyan repeated quietly, his face turning dark.

"Yeah. Or a week. I can't really tell..."

"YOU CAN'T TELL WHAT?! HOW LONG YOU'VE TRAPPED ME?! YOU BROUGHT ME HERE SO YOU CAN TELL ME THERE IS ANOTHER PERSON LIKE US, AND TRAP ME INSIDE MY OWN BRAIN; FOR FIVE YEARS?! ARE YOU BLOODY MENTAL?!" Cyan exploded and stood up, screaming and bellowing curses at himself.

"FIVE YEARS! FIVE, FULL, COMPLETE, UN-GET-BACKABLE, YEARS! WHAT THE HELL LUPUS? JESUS, IF I WASN'T INSIDE MY OWN HEAD, I'D PUNCH YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Lupus looked up at Cyan in confusion.

"What?" Cyan looked down at him.

"What?" he said, calming down a bit.

"What did you say just there? When you were shouting about punching me."

Cyan thought for a moment.

"Jesus, if I wasn't ins-"

"Jesus?"

"Jesus?"

Everything was silent.

Then Cyan woke up.

_Medical room three-four-three.._

Cyan sprung up from his bed, sweat dripping down his head and gulped down air like it was water. He rolled out of bed and landed hard on the floor, dazing him and making the world spin. He crawled, painstakingly towards the door, reaching his hand up to the handle and pulling it down. The door opened and he shoved it open wider, crawling into the hallway. He tried to get to his knees, the world still spinning like a top.

"Nurse! Doctor! Anyone!" he cried, lying flat on his back as he heard rushed footsteps. Darkness crawled into his eyesight as he saw his first face in a long time. Ruby. She leaned down close to him and he took her by the collar, bring her ear next to his mouth as everything went black. He whispered something ever so slightly before falling back, unconscious again.

"Earth."

**La laa laaa la laalaaa! I'm so mad that this isn't as long as it should be! La laa laaaa! But really though, this was supposed to be longer. The next chapter will be longer. I promise. Please review, follow, favourite, PM me. Everything you guys do helps me write these. I have a new editor, (A good man by the name of Challos) so if every things**** different from usual, that's why. ****This is the last chapter for the year. I'll see you in the new year! XD **

**TheUnrealShowoddyWoddy**


	15. Trapped Inside Myself

_..._

"Cyan?"

The sound echoed around the walls of Cyans mind, bouncing and rebounding off of each nerve, every sensor, finally arriving at realisation that someone had said his name.

"Ruby?" Cyan called, but no sound came out of his mouth.

He was sure he said it. Quite sure. Ninety-five percent.

Eighty. At least.

"Cyan! Get up! Please!" Ruby called back and Cyan wondered if she had heard him.

"I can't..I..I can't move I'm sorry" he called back and no reply came.

Then he was falling, falling forever. He screamed in silence as he fell endlessly into a black abyss. He fell for days, years. Then he hit the void. Again. He sat up and looked around. White. Again. He cursed and pulled at his hair in frustration.

Lupus pulled up a chair. A lounger. Cyan glared at him and Lupus looked at him with a pitying smile.

"Hey friend" he smiled at Cyan.

Cyan made a decision at that point not to get angry. He sighed and looked at his feet.

"Hi Lupus"

Lupus gave a wave and pulled up another lounger and a little table with a canopy. He reached under the table and pulled out two glass bottles as Cyan lay down on the lounger.

He took the bottle off of Lupus and took a sip, the cap disappearing at his lips.

"Nice day out." Cyan noted, resting his arm on his forehead.

"Tis." Lupus agreed simply and Cyan looked at the bottle. It was empty but when he took a sip, it seemed to have liquid in it. He thought about it and decided that, if he could get over the voice in his head being real and pulling up two lawn chairs, a table and a canopy, he could get over this.

He looked over to Lupus who, at present, was in the shape of Jaune.

He looked sombrely back to the white sky.

"Jaune?" he said and Lupus/Jaune looked over to him.

"What's up?" he inquired and Cyan closed his eyes.

"Do you know how long in real time I've been here?"

Lupus stayed silent for a moment. He took a nervous sip of the invisible drink.

"I'd say around...two weeks. Well, you woke up on the first week and it's been a week since that happened. So around two." Lupus concluded. Cyan nodded and took large drink from the bottle.

"What am I drinking?" he asked, his hair covering his eyes.

"Beer."

"Beer?"

"Beer."

"Right. Beer." Cyan nodded and wiped sweat off his forehead.

Lupus pulled up two more bottles.

_Beacon Library, 23:00..._

Ivory flipped through another book, closely studying the contents of said book and taking notes on the points that were interesting. He had taken a serious mental change since Cyan had gone into a coma. At first, the whole incident was the talk of the school. Too many times a pupil had come up and asked about what he saw or if he tried to fight with him. He brushed them off and didn't speak of it. The entire fight was one sided anyway. Coco was a second year student so Cyan was screwed from the start. Ivory sat back and in his chair and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache come on. The library was closed at this time of night so he kept the light dimmed. He heard a knock and was surprised to see Yang standing at the far end of the table. He gave a forced smile and she returned it, taking a seat opposite him at the table. He closed his book and put his head in his hands, rustling up his hair and giving a breathy sigh, looked up to Yang.

"Can't sleep?" he asked and she nodded.

"Having Ruby stay up all night is making me worry. I'm starting to get crows feet. I feel so old." she chuckled and picked up one of the books Ivory was studying.

"Quantum physics?" she read and he nodded.

"I was trying to find something about matter being transported through time and realised that it had nothing to do with anything." he explained and she unwillingly yawned.

"Yeah, that's how I felt too." he laughed and her cheeks flushed.

"Sorry, just tired. Can't help it." she laughed and went silent as both teens stared into space.

"C'mon, let's get to bed then. I've had enough reading for a week." he joked and she agreed as he put his books back in their slots. Yang took some and put them back in the same place Ivory had found them three hours ago. They finished and Ivory picked up his notes and one other book titled _Space and other miscellaneous subjects. _He joined Yang at the door and they made their way back to the dorms in silence, observing the broken moon and stars above them. Yang whispered lowly as they came to the doors.

"Makes you wonder if we're alone in the universe."

Ivory looked up then and knew for a fact they weren't.

They made their way up the stairs and came into the corridor. As they reached Yangs room, they both said goodnight. Just as Yang opened her door, Ivory called over his shoulder with a smirk.

"I still think you look great Yang."

She looked at him in a confused way as he made his way around the corner. She realised what he said and her cheeks flushed for the second time that evening.

Ivory heard the door closing and looked at the ground with a grin as he opened the door to their room. He was immediately greeted by his brother who was reading in bed.

"Very smooth, very smooth indeed." he complimented and Ivory gave a little bow.

"I try." he replied and went into the bathroom. He flicked the light on and shut the door, seeing the large crack in the middle of the wood. He giggled as he remembered how Cyan tried to stop Yang from killing him for the millionth time. He shut the lock and turned on the shower, the steam gradually filling the room. He stripped, putting his clothes in a pile in the corner. He stepped in and let the water wash over him. He took out the shower gel and started on his hair. He washed it out and turned off the water. He took a new towel and wrapped it around his waist. Ivory really felt bad for Coco. She had flipped Cyan and sent him into the coma in the first place so technically it was her fault. Although it was Ivory's own fault that he didn't stop Coco.

_Don't think like that. It wasn't your fault._

_I know. It's hard not to. What if he dies?_

_Shut up Ivory. _

Ivory came out of the bathroom, slamming the door accidentally. He cringed, looking over to Burgundy who was fast asleep in her bed. He relaxed, glad he hadn't awoken her. He took out PJ bottoms and put them on, leaving the shirt, and slipped under the sheets. He looked to his brother, already half asleep. He lay on his back and closed his eyes, letting all the stress melt away.

_Somewhere, probably..._

Cyan couldn't help being depressed. Being awake in a coma, if that made sense, was a tedious task and he hated the fact he had to do it. He had sat in the lounger for ages and thought about how much time had passed already. What he had missed. What he was missing. What he missed. It tore at him like a disease and he kept it down with the infinite, invisible liquid that Lupus called beer. It didn't make him drunk, just gave him a tingly feeling in his throat. Lupus himself had been taking different forms, ranging from Oobleck to Ozpin, Ruby to Ren. He had been doing it so often that Cyan expected a new face whenever he look over. Silence had descended on them and had been there for what seemed like aeons. Suddenly, without warning, Lupus jumped up and disappeared. Cyan looked, realised what had happened, and looked away again. He didn't care at this point. He just wanted to get out. Out of here, out of his mind. He realised, ironically, that his mind looked awfully blank. Just a white void. He made a slightly surprised face and dismissed it again, taking another drink.

_Cyan. Stop being depressed for a minute, this could be good._

"No, let me suffer in peace please." Cyan replied lowly, covering his eyes with his forearm.

_Cyan, you depressed idiot, get up. _

Cyan sighed and looked up with bored eyes. For a minute, he didn't really register what he was seeing. A small black hole in white. He got up and dropped it bottle, not hearing it hit the ground. He circled it, the hole disappearing when he tried to look at its back. He Went back to the front and for a minute, his depression subsided.

"The hell is this thing?" he asked Lupus who kept silent.

Cyan made a subconscious decision and stuck his arm in it. It swallow his arm up and gradually started pulling him in. He cried out and pulled his arm back, but the hole kept hold. He was eventually pulled right in and he fell again, but only for around two seconds. Then he hit the floor and groaned. A startled gasp forced him to raise his head. He looked to the gaspee, a girl his age with long blonde hair. He narrowed his eyes and saw she was naked. He gasped this time and covered his eyes.

"Sorry, I don't know where I am and you are naked." he exclaimed and she glared at the boy.

"So are you." she retorted and he looked down, seeing that he was naked. He gasped again, and stood up, stumbling backwards and dropped off what seemed like a cliff. He fell, grasping at nothing and kept falling.

"THIS HAPPENS WAY TOO OFTEN!" he screamed and kept falling.

He felt right back into his old body. Well, his only body. Either way, he gasped and sat up, puking all over his legs. He blinked as the lights blinded him and felt the small amounts sick dribble down his lip. He wiped it away and lay back down. As the lights started to dim, he saw a face hovering above him. Two faces actually. Both of them were smiling and saying things he couldn't hear, but he was happy to see who ever it was. He sighed in happiness as he saw doctors come in and escort the two people out. He waved in their general direction as they left, a weak smile on his face.

'Ah yes...' he thought; 'I'm back.'

_A few hours later..._

"You know, it's the funniest thing. I can't remember anything about being in a coma. I mean, I know I was in one, three weeks doesn't go by that fast. I remember landing on my neck and then I woke up here. Well, tell a lie, I remember thinking 'I'm back.' and then I kinda was here." Cyan said and the doctor nodded. They had moved him to a new room and gave him fresh sheets. Then he fell asleep while the doctors ran tests on him. Then he woke up and now it was now. The doctor scribbled on his pad and left quickly. He looked about with a content look on his face. He decided that he had been here long enough and got up out of his bed. He felt his soles hit the cold floor and he sat, enjoying the familiar feeling. He stood up and looked to a small dresser at the end of the bed. It had jeans and a shirt draped over it. He shrugged and put them on, before realising that he still had small suckers stuck to him, measuring his pulse and blood rate. He ripped them off and the machine made a long whining noise. He left it, looking around blankly as he felt the stress of not moving for three weeks. He walked, limped is a more accurate term, to the exit and strolled out into the sun. He looked up at the blue sky and breathed the fresh air. He laughed out loud, loving the noise and bustle of students. He walked to the cafeteria, stopping for a few minutes to roll around in the grass, giggling like a child at Christmas. He pushed the doors open to the cafeteria, looking around at the large crowd of bustling students and he almost shouted in joy. He made his way to the line for the cafeteria as people gave him long stares of slow recognition. Some people shouted his name. He waved back at them and gave a happy smile. When he finally reached the end of the line, he ordered a pile of cookies and a jug of milk. The ladies behind the counter gave him a weird glare and he turned to lean on the counter as they fetched him his order. The plate clattered on the counter top and he scooped up the plate and picked up the jug, barely able to lift it with his weak bones. He thanked them and ran over to the nearest table, sitting down quickly before he fell. He gasped with breath as he took his first cookie. He looked to the people who he sat next to and they gave him a strange look. He didn't know any of them. He didn't care. He swallowed his cookie and smiled at them.

"Cookie?" he offered and several people took one. A girl sitting opposite him spoke up questioningly.

"Hey, aren't you that guy who went into a coma or something?" she asked and he nodded, taking more cookies.

"That's me!" he confirmed happily before telling them to take more. They accepted gratefully as he downed some of the milk. He moaned in happiness as he bit into another cookie.

_Back at the medical bay..._

"What do you mean you lost him? How do you lose a patient?" Glynda Goodwitch growled at a doctor who gave a shamed look in response.

"He just walked out." was all he could give her.

"And you let him?!" she shouted in his face.

As the doctor felt the full wrath of Goodwitch, a small group of teens had gathered to see a certain blue haired schizophrenic but were greeted with the news that he had walked off.

"To be fair, we should've seen this coming." Yang sighed as she rubbed her head. The small group consisted of Yang, Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha and Ivory.

"Maybe he went back to the dorm?" Pyrrha suggested and Jaune nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he could've gone for a shower." Jaune added but Ivory shook his head.

"No, Cyan would want food or a drink. Cafeteria." he deducted and slammed his fist into his palm.

"To the lunch hall!" Ruby cheered and they left, rushing towards the cafeteria as fast as they could. The burst into the almost empty cafeteria and looked around frantically for Cyan. A hand stuck up near the order window.

"Hey-*swallow* Hey guys!" Cyan called over to them as he picked up another massive plate of cookies. He placed them down on the table he was sitting at as they rushed over. A flurry of questions nearly knocked him off his seat. He waved his hands in front of his face and told them to shush. They stayed silent as he stood up.

"You can ask questions later, first, eat with me. I have pancakes on the way too if you want them. And waffles, for that one guy who likes waffles." he told them defiantly and sat down again without another word. They looked to each other.

"Some things never change..." Yang muttered.

**Heyo! Chapter fifteen. Done. I had a break, if you couldn't tell. Put my feat up, enjoyed the holidays. It was relaxing. I hope you all enjoyed your new years, I know I did. Matt certainly enjoyed it (wink wink nudge nudge Matt) Anyway, inside jokes aside, I will be uploading more...commonly now. So yeah. I forgot about a starter A/N and I don't really know what to say in it now so I'll leave it. Leave a review of you want to suggest something or if you like the story, follow if you want more and I will see you next time I think probablymaybeIthinkIdon'treallyseeyoubutwhatever.**

**TheUnrealShowoddyWoddy**


End file.
